What You Want
by KuchikiAraOOO
Summary: Una nueva generación F4 se abre paso. ¿Conseguirán superar las tentaciones del poder, del amor y la revancha? ¿Será la amistad más fuerte? Goo Yun Ho, Yoon Eun Hye, So Hae Min y Song Mi Nyu deben descubrir quiénes son y qué quieren realmente para salvar un vínculo que los ha unido toda la vida, y reconocer al verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes.**

**Yoon Eun Hye – Hija mayor de Ji Hoo. Miembro del F4**

**Yoon Seok Joong – hermano menor de Eun Hye. **

**Goo Yun Ho. - hijo menor de Joon Pyo. Miembro del F4**

**So Hae Min – hija menor de Yi Jeong. Miembro del F4**

**So Bon Hwa – hermano mayor de Hae Min.**

**Song Mi Nyu – hija mayor de Woo Bin. Miembro del F4**

**Song Geun Ho – hermano de Mi Nyu, gemelo de Geun Ra.**

**Song Geun Ra – hermana de Mi Nyu, gemela de Geun Ho.**

**Kim Boong Jo – estudiante de ShinHwa. **

**Hwan Soo Kang – estudiante de ShinHwa**

**Park Sun Hee – novia de Bon Hwa.**

**Lee Koo Boom – hijo de Jae Kyung. Amigo de los F4**

**Goo Lee Min – hija mayor de Joon Pyo, esposa de Owen James.**

**Owen James – hijo único de Seo Hyung y esposo de Goo Lee Min.**

**Resumen. Secuela de Just For Your Smile. Una nueva generación F4 se abre paso. Problemas de adolescentes, que seguro podrán superar. Pero, ¿de qué manera? ¿Qué les costará en el proceso? En plena juventud, ¿conseguirán superar las tentaciones del poder, del amor y la revancha? ¿Será la amistad más fuerte? Goo Yun Ho, Yoon Eun Hye, So Hae Min y Song Mi Nyu deben descubrir quiénes son y qué quieren realemente para salvar un vínculo que los ha unido toda la vida, respondiendo a las preguntas que siemre nos hacemos de ¿qué es el verdadero amor? ¿qué son las almas gemelas? ¿Cómo y dónde se encuentra el amor? ¿Cómo lo reconoces? ¿Hay un segundo o tercer verdadero amor? **

**1. 4 Flores.**

Kim Boong Jo no podía creer que estaba frente al instituto ShinHwa. El hecho de que hubiera conseguido entrar allí, y de que sus padres hubieran aceptado pagar una colegiatura tan costosa ya le había parecido casi un milagro. Y al ver el edificio del Instituto, y todos los autos llegando allí, acabó por creerlo. Estaba soñando.

- Bueno, Boog Jo, estás aquí porque lo mereces. Así que vamos, impresiona a todos estos niñitos ricos.

Apenas había entrado cuando todos empezaron a hacerse a un lado.

- ¡Están allí!

- Rápido, déjenle pasar.

¿Era por él? Sabía que solía impresionar en su colegio anterior, pero no era para tanto...

- ¿Y tú por qué no te quitas? - preguntó alguien atrás suyo.

Se giró para ver a la chica más linda que había visto en toda su vida. Ella llevaba el largo pelo negro recogido a un costado, con un broche brillante. Tenía un saco rosa, con un cinturón negro ajustado a su pequeña cintura. Unos ojos brillantes, que le miraban con curiosidad, y un rostro de princesa.

No era ella quien había preguntado. Otra persona al lado.

- Permiso – dijo la chica de pelo negro.

Él se hizo a un lado, pero el chico que iba al lado de aquella chica le empujó con el hombro.

- Disculpa, es que no está acostumbrado a que no le escuchen – dijo una pelirroja, igualmente bonita, a su lado, antes de seguir a los demás.

Se quedó embobado mirando como los cuatro se alejaban.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste en el camino? - preguntó una chica, mirándolo con reproche - ¿Es que no escuchaste a Goo Yun Ho-oppa?

- ¿Quién?

Las chicas alrededor de la que le habló gimieron indignadas.

- Oh, realmente debes ser un tonto. - dijo ella, y se fue, llevándose detrás a todas sus seguidoras.

- Ten cuidado – le dijo un muchacho de su edad, acercándose un poco cuando ya la gente dejaba de mirar hacia él – ellos suelen ser geniales, pero si les molestas, también pueden ser realmente malos. Especialemente Goo Yun Ho.

- ¿Quienes son?

El chico le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kim Boong Jo. ¿Y tu?

- Soy Joong Jae Yi, de segundo año. Sabes, te aconsejo no olvidar nunca lo que te voy a decir. Mantente lo más apartado posible del camino del F4.

ÉL alzó la vista, en las escaleras de arriba los cuatro conversaban y reían juntos, luciendo increíblemente bien.

- ¿El F4?

- La chica del pelo negro, esa es So Hae Min, hija del famoso ceramista So Yi Jeong. Su familia es dueña de los museos más importantes del país. Le dicen la la Rosa Pasión.

Boong Jo asintió. Una rosa.

- La de pelo castaño rizado, ésa es Song Mi Nyu. Nadie está muy seguro, pero creo que su familia amasó su fortuna con sus empresas de construcción, su madre es italiana, por eso es tan bonita, a ella la comparan con una Violeta. Y Yoon Eun Hye, la Rosa Blanca, – dijo suspirando – es su prima por parte de madre. Ella es tan bonita y realmente buena. Sus padres dirigen una Fundación que ayuda a los talentos musicales, y varias clínicas en todo el país. Debe ser gente realmente buena. Y Goo Yun Ho, le dicen la flor oscura. Él anda siempre con ellas, como su guardaespaldas. Todas las chicas le miran como una estrella de rock o algo así.

- F4.

- Cuatro Flores.

- Gracias por la información – dijo Boong Jo, despidiéndose – lo tendré en cuenta, ¡nos vemos! También estoy en segundo.

* * *

Esa chica debía estar en su misma clase. Sin embargo, no la había visto durante toda la mañana, ni una sola vez. Bueno, de todas formas, las posibilidades de conocerla eran de uno en un millón.

So Hae Min.

_Ya basta, Boong Jo, estás aquí para estudiar duro._

Era un nombre muy bonito, para un rostro muy bonito.

- Señor Kim, ¿no le parece interesante la clase? - preguntó el profesor.

- Eh, no... yo... quiero decir, claro que si, profesor.

- Entonces puede decirme cómo puedo hallar la velocidad del móvil sin tener el tiempo.

- Pues... la velocidad, estoy seguro que lo sabía...- pero no podía recordar nada con lo nervioso que estaba.

- La próxima vez, preste atención por más aburrido que le parezca el tema – dijo el profesor, sin paciencia. - Hwan Soo Kang.

Un alumno sentado en otra fila fue el que respondió.

- En ese caso, si no podemos utilizar la ecuació horaria, siempre está la ecuación de Torricelli.

Las chicas de la clase suspiraron, y el profesor le felicitó, pero Hwan Soo Kang ignoró a todos.

Era una mala forma de comenzar el día de clases. Y durante el resto de la mañana, no vio a So Hae Min en ninguna de las clases.

* * *

Goo Yun Ho había estado de mal humor toda la mañana, cosa que no era habitual en él. Tal vez estaría mejor si Hae Min le prestara algo de importancia, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en sus propios asuntos: la fiesta de bienvenida a Lee Koo Boom y a sus padres.

Eun Hye suspiró.

- Voy a buscar alfo de café, ¿quieres que te traiga uno? - le preguntó.

- No, gracias. No quiero nada.

- Si te preguntara... ¿me dirías por qué estás de tan mal humor?

- No es nada de importancia – dijo él, sacudiendo la mano para hacerlo de menos.

Su expresión decía totalmente lo contrario. Estaba muy pensativo.

- Ya veo – dijo ella, algo triste. Ojalá Yun Ho confiara más en ella.

- ¡Eun Hye! ¿Vas a buscar café? - preguntó Mi Nyu – Prima, ¿me traes uno a mi también?

Ella sonrió.

- Claro, enseguida vuelvo.

Los demás casi nunca salían durante la hora del almuerzo, y preferían esperar a que les llevaran algo a su sala. Pero su madre les había advertido varias veces a ella y a Yoon Seok Joong que a pesar de cómo sus tíos les mimaran e intentaran cumplir todos sus caprichos, no debían pasar por encima de los demás. Aún así, aunque ella sonreía a los demás estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos nunca lo hacía, demasiado impresionados porque ella les hubiera dirigido algún gesto.

En la máquina del café estaba el muchacho que esa mañana se había cruzado con ellos.

- Hola – dijo, sonriendo.

- Eh... hola.

- Soy Yoon Eun Hye.

- Lo sé.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que no han tardado en ponerte al corriente en ShinHwa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Porque hoy no te quitaste del camino de Hae Min, y porque no estás tartamudeando ahora al hablar conmigo, supuse que eras un nuevo estudiante.

Boong Jo se fijó en los impresionantes ojos verdes de la chica, debía ser com le dijo aquel chico, que su madre era extranjera.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kim Boong Jo. No te equivocaste, hoy es mi primer día – dijo, sonriéndole – pero no ha empezado muy bien, creo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

- No me ha ido muy bien con el profesor de Física. Creo que me he ganado su antipatía.

Ella miró su reloj pulsera.

- Debo ir y llevarle uno a mi prima – dijo, levantando un poco uno de los vasos de café - ¿Me acompañas en el camino, así seguimos hablando?

- Claro – contestó él de inmediato.

- Creo que te irá bien pronto. Pareces hecho para ShinHwa.

- ¿Has tenido alguna vez problemas con ese profesor?

- No – contestó ella – Los profesores, generalmente, no discuten con nosotros. - dijo sonriendo - ¡Son todos muy amables!

En serio, ¿quién le había dado una sonrisa tan limpia y linda?

- Nosotros no tenemos clases con el resto de los estudiantes – confesó ella, bajando la cabeza – Hae Min, Mi Nyu, Yun Ho y yo tenemos clases sólo los cuatro.

- Ah, ya veo.

Eso explicaba por qué no había visto a Hae Min durante toda la mañana. Probablemente no la viera tampoco.

- Bueno, es aquí.

- Entonces... supongo que adiós.

- Un adiós es muy feo. Suena a una despedida permanente. Es mejor un "hasta luego"

Jae Yi había tenido razón, pensó él. Eun Hye era una chica muy buena.

- Tienes razón. Hasta luego.

- Seamos amigos. - la idea se le ocurrió a Eun Hye de repente – Antes de que te vayas, y para que recuerdes que siempre podemos volver a hablar. Seamos amigos.

Él le miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y extendió su mano.

- Bien. Amigos, entonces.

Ella estrechó su mano contenta.

Iba a irse, cuando pensó en el juego de selección.

- Eh, Eun Hye.

- ¿Si?

- Sé que tal vez no suene muy bien, ya que nos acabamos de conocer. Pero la verdad es que no conozco a nadie más en este Instituto, que haya sido agradable. - dijo él – Hoy luego de clases, hay un juego en el que se elegirán a los jugadores del equipo de ShinHwa. Tal vez... sin tienes tiempo, me gustaría ver una cara conocida.

- Oh, es que hoy... en la noche hay una fiesta – ella miró al suelo avergonzada, pero luego volvió a sonreír.- Pero es en la noche, así que tal vez me pase por allí un rato.

El timbre de entrada volvió a sonar justo cuando ella entró a su salón. Era muy agradable estar hablando con otro estudiante que no fuera de su grupo, o quizás simplemente Boong Jo era agradable.

- Te has tardado mucho – dijo su prima.

- Hey, Eun Hye, estás muy sonriente ahora – observó Hae Min.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

También Yun Ho le observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Acaso fue un chico? - preguntó Mi Nyu.- ¿Alguien te gusta, Eun Hye?

- Son demasiado rápidas en hacer suposiciones. - conestó ella, pasándole el café a su prima – Se enfriará si no te lo tomas pronto.

- No has negado nada.

A veces, Hae Min era simplemente insoportable. O puede que su paciencia se acabara pronto sólo con ella por una razón muy distinta.

- Allí afuera, no creo que haya nadie para mi, Hae Min.

Sintió de nuevo la mirada de Goo Yun Ho sobre ella.

¿Podría ser que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien? ¿La tierna y dulce Eun Hye? Por un momento realmente lo creyó y se preocupó por ella, pero ella lo había negado. No tenía por qué mentir.

Volvió a encender el reproductor de música.

- Estoy tan aburrida – dijo Hae Min – Yun Ho, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo los cuatro?

- ¿Y a dónde sugieres ir? Se supone que el profesor Cho llegará en un momento.

A él tampoco le apetecía dar clases, pero a su madre le disgustaba enterarse de que habían hecho lo que se les antojaba – llamaba de vez en cuando, sin previo aviso, queriendo saber de ellos – y junto con los padres de Eun Hye, siempre lograba ganar sobre los demás.

- Vamos a patinar. - dijo Hae Min, planeando rápidamente lo que podía ser una tarde muy divertida.

- Es muy divertido para ti. - conestó Mi Nyu – tú siempre consigues que Yun Ho vaya contigo. ¿Y nosotras qué? No es divertido ir sin pareja.

- Invitaremos a Bon Hwa-oppa.

- Él no faltará a clases. Además, es un senior y nos ignora si nos lo encontramos por los pasillos – dijo Mi Nyu, suspirando.

- Ahora sale con Park Sun Hee, es peor que nunca.- reconoció Hae Min.

Mi Nyu volvió a suspirar, derrotada. Claro, de todas formas nunca tuvo esperanzas con Bon Hwa. Siempre le había visto como la amiga de su hermana menor.

Yun Ho se puso de pie. El aburrimiento de Hae Min y la melancolía de Mi Nyu eran suficientes para que la clase resultara un desastre total. Ese día no importaría si su madre llamaba.

- Bueno, iremos a patinar y al centro comercial. Eso debe contentarlas, ¿verdad?

- Yun Ho, ¡eres el mejor! - exclamó Hae Min, rodeando su cuello en un abrazo.

Él se sonrojó.

- B-bueno... ya vámonos.

Eun Hye observó la reacción de Yun Ho con pena. ¿Cómo podía él no darse cuenta? ¿Por qué se volvían las cosas más complicadas de lo que deberían ser?

* * *

- Hae Min, acompáñame por favor. - le pidió Mi Nyu – acabo de decidir qué será el mejor regalo para la bienvenida de Lee Koo Boom. No nos tardaremos nada.

El hecho de que Mi Nyu siempre se hubiera llevado mejor con Hae Min se debía a que genrealmente compartían los mismos gustos sobre todo. Eso a veces causaba problemas – ya que también compartían los gustos en chicos – pero les hacía entenderse mejor que nadie. Si Mi Nyu se llevaba a Hae Min, era porque quería decirle algo que incluso los otros dos, con lo amigos que eran, no podían saber.

Al mismo tiempo, Hae Min era de entre todas quien había desarrollado un apego mayor a Yun Ho, pero la forma en que él la veía a ella era diferente.

- Está bien – dijo ella, dejando su lugar entre Yun Ho y Eun Hye – ustedes dos esperen aquí.

- Ah... vale – dijo Eun Hye, suspirando.

- Espero que no se tarden. Debemos ir a nuestras casas antes de la fiesta y la son las cinco de la tarde.

- ¿Qué?

Eun Hye recordó que las clases en ShinHwa terminaban a las cuatro y media.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó él.

- Yo... quedé en hacer lo posible por ir a ver a un amigo. Pero se ha hecho tarde.

- ¿Un amigo?

Yun Ho le miró, esperando una mejor respuesta. Después de todo, ¿Eun Hye había conocido a alguien?

Desde siempre, Eun Hye había sido su mejor amiga, quien le había escuchado siempre, la que lo sabía todo. Hacía casi todo por él, y su única obligación en cambio era cuidarla, como hacía con las tres. Sonaba egoísta, pero le gustaba ser el único chico que gozaba de la atención de Eun Hye, y si ella empezaba a mirar a otra persona de una forma especial, ¿a qué lugar quedaría relegado él?

- Sí... Yun Ho, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - preguntó.

Él suspiró.

- Claro. Sabes que puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Era porque rara vez ella le pedía algo.

- ¿Me llevas ahora al campus del Instituto?

- ¿Me dirás al menos para qué?

- En el camino – contestó ella.

* * *

Bueno, era obvio que no vendría. Después de todo, no se conocían y ella sólo había sido muy amable, más amable de lo que se podía esperar de alguien de su clase.

- Kim Boong Jo – llamó el entrenador.

Él dio un paso al frente para comenzar la prueba.

Eun Hye arrastraba a Yun Ho de la mano, rezando por estar al menos a tiempo, o toda esa carrera habría sido en vano.

- Eun Hye!

- ¿Qué pasa?

Yun Ho le detuvo, quedándose frente a ella.

- ¿Es que acaso te gusta ese chico, ese plebeyo?

Sus ojos se abrieron más con sorpresa.

- No me gusta de ese modo. - dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza – Tú serías el primero en saber, si yo me enamorara de alguien.

- ¿Entonces por qué haces esto?

- Kim Boong Jo me gusta como un amigo. Quiero tener un amigo diferente a todas esas personas que vemos a diario. Creo que será muy divertido – dijo ella – Pero para tener un amigo, debo empezar con el pie derecho ¿verdad? Si falto ahora, creerá que no era en serio.

- ¿No te basta con que yo sea tu amigo?

- No seas egoísta, Yun Ho. - dijo ella, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, acción que lo impresionó demasiado- ¿Acaso no te he compartido yo también con So Hae Min y con Yong Mi Nyu sin quejarme?

Escuchó un pitido al final del pasillo, desde donde llegaría fácilmente al campo de fútbol.

- Bueno, hay que correr.

Ella se fue, pero Yun Ho se quedó clavado en su lugar.

Cuando llegó, de hecho Yun Ho acababa de marcar un tanto desde la media cancha.

- Suficiente – dijo el entrenador – bien hecho, muchacho. !Todos a las duchas!

- ¡Kim Boog Jo!

Boong Jo se volteó cuando escuchó su nombre, y se sorprendió al ver a Eun Hye. Ella caminó en su dirección y él también se apartó del resto.

- Viniste, después de todo – le dijo, sonriendo.

- Si, llegué un poco tarde, creo.

- Bueno, no importa. ¿Has visto algo, al menos?

- He visto tu última anotación. Fue impresionante.

- Entonces estás perdonada.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? - le preguntó.

- Oh, lo siento. La fiesta de hoy... debería estar en casa.

- Ah, ya recuerdo. Será otro día.

- Bueno, nos vemos, Eun Hye. Diviértete en esa fiesta.

- Nos vemos Boong Jo. ¡Que tengas suerte!

* * *

Eun Hye salió a buscar a Yun Ho, pero no lo encontró. Su auto no estaba.

- No puedo creer que me haya dejado sola...

Comenzó a caminar. Tal vez debería llamar a su padre, pero era lo último que quería hacer. Y definitivamente, no llamaría a Yun Ho. Tonto.

Debería pedir un taxi.

- Idiota Goo Yun Ho.

- ¿Vas a tu casa caminando?

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida. A su lado, estaba estacionado un muchacho con su motocicleta. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro desordenado, y llevaba el uniforme del Instituto ShinHwa. Claro, ella no tenía idea de quien era, aunque debía tener su misma edad.

- Y-yo... si, voy a mi casa caminando. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Se te hará bastante tarde si vas a ese paso.

A pesar de su ofrecimiento, tenía una cara de seriedad insoportable. Así, incluso con su cara bonita, seguro no agradaba a nadie. A ella no le agradaba. ¿por qué se metía en lo que no le incumbía?

- Lo siento, pero absolutamente no voy con desconocidos.

- Tú eres Yoon Eun Hye. - dijo – claro que te conozco. Y yo soy Hwan Soo Kang.

Él extendió su mano.

Ella no iba a tomarlo, pero su celular vibró por el recordatorio para la fiesta. Se hacía tarde.

- Un gusto – dijo, sin sentirlo realmente, y aceptó la mano que Hwan Soo Kang le ofrecía, subiendo a la motocicleta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Estoy subiendo dos capítulos porque la próxima semana me voy de campamento, y no voy a tener tiempo para nada desde el amanecer hasta la madrugada. Pero cuando regrese, prometo no tardar en actualizar, nos vemos!**

**2. Muestra lo que eres.**

Hae Min terminó de arreglarse. Realmente, el vestido color melocotón le sentaba muy bien.

Alguien tocó a su puerta.

- ¿Si, Bon Hwa?

Su hermano asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Estás lista, Hae Min? Mamá quiere que bajes ya.

- Estoy lista. Voy en un minuto.

Pero debía verse realmente bien, porque había que impresionar a Lee Koo Boom. El problema era que Mi Nyu había escogido un regalo realmente lindo para él. Miró a la mesa, donde estaba a taza que había moldeado para él, y suspiró. Sería mucho más fácil si Mi Nyu siguiera mirando sólo a Bon Hwa, pero ahora parecía que se había perdido toda esperanza.

- Oye, Bon Hwa...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Sun Hee-unnie va a ir a la fiesta contigo?

- Si. Pero ella irá con sus padres, así que nos veremos allí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Ah? Por nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no molestarás en toda la noche.

So Bon Hwa sonrió.

- No te preocupes, hermanita. Yo siempre conservo un ojo en ti.

Desgraciadamente, la sonrisa de Bon Hwa no le permitía enojarse con él. Su sonrisa simplemente desarmaba cualquier protesta – exactamente igual que su padre - ¿por qué había salido tan parecido a él? Todas las chicas del Instituto suspiraban por él tanto como por Yun Ho. Ella había creído que su hermano era inteligente y por eso no elegía a ninguna de esas tontas, pero entonces se encontró con Sun Hee, que era la peor de todas.

Vio de nuevo hcia la puerta, pero su hermano ya se había ido. Decidió ella bajar también, antes de que le mandaran a buscarla de nuevo.

* * *

- Cambia esa cara, Yun Ho.- le dijo Jan Di a su hijo – Vamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestros amigos.

Ella estaba contenta por la llegada de Jae Kyun y su familia, y aunque Joon Pyo no lo demostrara, él también estaba contento con eso. ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que adoptar esa actitud? Se parecía tanto a su padre...

- ¿Y so debería alegrarme?

- Por supuesto que si. La amistad de otros muchachos de tu edad te hará bien.

Él bufó.

- Se equivocaron de persona. Debieron traer a Lee Min.

Pero su hermana se acababa de casar con Owen James y no volvería a Corea en mucho tiempo. Claro, ella estaba muy contenta, pero lo había dejado a él solo, a cargo de todo.

- Tu madre tiene razón. Además, creo que Koo Boom será tu compañero en el Instituto. - dijo su padre.

Claro que ellos lo sabrían, como directores y dueños del Instituto. Yun Ho no tenía nada en contra de Koo Boom, simplemente le daba igual. Pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor.

_- ¿No te basta con que yo sea tu amigo?_

_- No seas egoísta, Yun Ho. - dijo ella, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, acción que lo impresionó demasiado- ¿Acaso no te he compartido yo también con So Hae Min y con Yong Mi Nyu sin quejarme?_

¿Egoísta? Lo que más le molestaba es que tuviera razón. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Además, Hae Min y Mi Nyu eran diferentes. Mi Nyu era una chica agradable, una niña que conocía de toda la vida y su amiga. Hae Min era... la chica que le gustaba, y de cualquier manera, no se lo había dicho. Hae Min era linda, divertida, educada y apasionada por lo que amaba, como la cerámica. ¿Como no gustarle?

Pero Eun Hye era su mejor amiga. Eso nunca había sido puesto en discusión. Nunca había dudado en elegir. ¿Por qué quería que fuera así sólo con él? Debería disculparse con ella.

* * *

- Déjame que te ayude. - dijo su madre, recogiendo el pelo que se había deslizado por su rostro y sujetándolo con un broche de pelo. - Listo, estás muy linda.

- Gracias, mamá.

Se miró al espejo con su madre detrás de ella. Sólo había sacado sus ojos verdes y su nariz, pero ella decía que se parecían mucho. Para Eun Hye, su madre era mucho más bella.

- Papá buscó mucho para encontrarte, ¿verdad? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- De hecho – dijo su madre, sacando el brillo labial de su bolso y poniendo un poco en los suyos – fui yo quien lo encontró a él.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Y al principio, yo ni siquiera le agradaba.

- Entonces, ¿cómo acabaron juntos?

- Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, si te dispones a ello. - Maya tenía muchas ganas de preguntar algo que su hija no había mencionado hasta el momento - ¿Quién era el muchacho que te trajo a casa?

- ¿Eh? ¿Ese muchacho? Es Hwan Soo Kang, un compañero del Instituto.

- ¿Y dejaste a tus amigos?

- De hecho, Goo Yun Ho me dejó a mi. Pero eso no tiene importancia – dijo ella, y adivinando a dónde iban las preguntas de su madre, agregó – Y de cualquier forma, no conozco a ese muchacho, y tampoco tengo ninguna intención de conocerlo.

Maya asintió. Dejaría eso, por el momento.

- Fue muy amable.

¿Qué diría su madre si le contara de Kim Boong Jo? Lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido suficiente sorpresa para sus padres que hubiera llegado en una motocicleta. No era su medio de transporte favorito.

_- Es aquí, ¿verdad? - dijo él, parando frente a su casa._

_- Si, - dijo ella bajando y quitándose el casco, con lo que el pelo le quedó desordenado._

_- Estás muy despeinada – le dijo él._

_Qué muchacho tan acomodó el pelo peinándose con los dedos._

_- Eso está un poco mejor._

_- Gracias por traerme – dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza._

_- Hubiera sido peligroso si de verdad pensaras venir caminando. ¿te dejaron tus amigos?_

_- Yo... eso es un asunto mío._

_Él pareció sorprendido un momento, pero volvió a su actitud de "soy más listo que tú y no me interesa lo que eres" _

_- Tienes razón. No es asunto mío._

En serio. ¿Qué se creía que era? Como si realmente fuera mejor que ella, ¿realmente sabía quién era ella? Se dió una bofetada mental por pensar de esa manera, pero en serio ese chico era... cómo le detestaba. Agradeció no estar en una clase normal, porque ya no tendría que vera su estúpida cara.

Dio una vuelta frente al espejo y la falda de su vestido blanco revoloteó.

- Noona, vamos ya – dijo Seok Joong – Es hora.

- Si, vamos – dijo ella, sonriéndole.

- Estás muy linda hoy, noona.

- Gracias, Seok Joong. Sigue así y te ganarás un premio.

Aunque quisiera verlo como un niño, su hermano tenía ya dieciséis años. Y ella misma pronto cumpliría los dieciocho. Todos ellos habían crecido, y parecía que todo se volvía más complicado.

* * *

Mi Nyu bailaba una danza árabe en su cuarto.

- Si sigues así, estropearás tu vestido, noona – le dijo Geun Ho.

- No hagas caso, unnie. Bailas realmente bien. - Geun Ra contradijo a su hermano.

- Geun Ra, ¿es que no has aprendido que yo puedo hacerlo todo sin siquiera desordenar mi pelo?

Mi Nyu sonrió cuando su hermano menor bajó la cabeza. Ella había aprendido muy bien de su madre, era perfectamente capaz de defenderse a si misma. Habiendo entrenado desde niña, también había desarrollado un gusto por el movimiento y por la danza. Aparte de Hae Min, Eun Hye y Yun Ho, nadie que no fuera de su familia conocía de esa afición.

- No te preocupes. Tal vez un dia logres alcanzarme.

- Puede que te supere – dijo él sonriendo. - He estado entrenando duro.

- Tal vez – asintió ella – pero ahora vámonos.

Lo bueno de que los gemelos crecieran, era que Geun Ho cuidaba mucho más a Geun Ra – de los chicos – y ella era libre. Claro, no es que tuviera mucha suerte. Ni siquiera había tenido nunca un novio, ya que siempre le gustaban los mismos chicos que Hae Min, pero su amiga era más valiente como para conseguir acercarse a ellos.

El único muchacho que habá captado su interés y no el de ella hasta el momento, era precisamente el hermano de Hae Min. Pero, desde que era su Sunbae, nunca le había prestado atención. Incluso cuando ella se había vuelto hermosa a la vista del resto del mundo, para Bon Hwa ella simplemente seguiría siendo invisible. Se había resignado a eso.

En el auto, sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos la pequeña caja con el Rolex que había conseguido para Koo Boom, que tenía su nombre grabado.

Hae Min y Yun Ho ya estaban allí cuando ella llegó, pero sus primos todavía no aparecían.

- Hola – dijo - ¿han llegado hace tiempo?

- Hace un rato, si – dijo Hae Min – y hemos saludado a los padres de Koo Boom, pero el todavía no ha llegado.

- A nosotros han obligado a venir, pero él se desaparece. - dijo Yun Ho, mirando hacia la entrada.

- ¿Estás esperando a Eun Hye? - preguntó Mi Nyu – Debería haber llegado, ¿la dejaste temprano en su casa, verdad?

Él no respondió. No podía decir que la había dejado sola, era algo de lo que se sentía demasiado avergonzado.

- Oh, allí está.

Él esperó ver a Eun Hye, pero se trataba de un chico. Koo Boom. Sus amigas fueron enseguida a saludarlo.

- ¡Hae Min, Mi Nyu! - dijo el muchacho, sonriéndoles – Casi no las reconozco, han crecido mucho. Está hermosas.

- Lee Koo Boom.

- Ah, Goo Yun Ho. Es un gusto verte.

- ¿Te has cansado de América o América se ha cansado de ti?

Koo Boom rió, restándole importancia, mientras las dos chicas veían a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Koo Boom – dijo Hae Min – te he traído un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

- No ha sido una molestia.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? - preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó.

- Si quieres...

Él abrió la caja, y vio la taza trabajada delicadamente, de una gran sencillez y belleza.

- Gracias, Hae Min. Desde ahora, sólo beberé té de esta taza.

- También yo te he traído un regalo de bienvenida – dijo Mi Nyu, que no quería quedar atrás. - Esto es para ti, Koo Boom.

Ella le pasó la caja, y él de nuevo preguntó si podría abrirlo. Al parecer, no podía contenerse en la emoción de recibir regalos.

- Oh, vaya – dijo él, y luego una de sus manos fue hasta su muñeca, donde Mi Nyu vio, para su desgracia, que él tenía un reloj muy parecido.

Él se lo quitó y lo guardó en el bolsillo, y sacó el de Mi Nyu.

- En verdad quería uno nuevo, el otro estaba pasado de moda. ¡Y este hasta tiene mi nombre! Me acordaré de ti cada vez que vea la hora, Mi Nyu.

Ella se sonrojó y su corazón saltó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan encantador?

- Deberías aprender de él, Goo Yun Ho, ¿no ves cómo las conquista con tanta amabilidad? - susurró Eun Hye al aído de su amigo, cuando éste estaba tan distraído.

- Eun Hye...

Ella se apartó de él y sonrió.

- Miren nada más, Lee Koo Boom los años realmente te han ayudado, ya casi no tienes pecas.

- ¡Eun Hye! - dijo, yendo para abrazarla, pero Yun Ho tiró del brazo de ella para evitarlo.

Eun Hye le miró molesta.

- Dime, Eun Hye, ¿cómo haces para mantener alejados a los chicos que te persiguen?

Ella sonrió.

- Muy fácil. Min Nyu y yo tenemos algunos secretos.

- ¿Mi Nyu también? Ya decía yo que no podría ser fácil ser una chica linda.

- Pero tú tienes a la rompecorazones justo a un lado tuyo.

Koo Boom miró a Hae Min.

- ¿Hae Min? ¿En serio? - se dirigió de nuevo a Yun Ho – Dime, amigo, ¿cómo haces con todas estas chicas?

- Ellas no dan mucho problema.

Lee Koo Boom sonrió de nuevo, y luego extendió su mano hacia Hae Min.

- Hae Min-ah... ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

- Sí – respondió ella, sonriendo contenta – Bailemos.

Yun Ho hizo una mueca. En verdad, ahora si que no le agradaba para nada Koo Boom.

- Eun Hye... ¿por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó Mi Nyu.

- Es que tardé en llegar a casa.

- ¿Pero acaso no fuiste con Yun Ho?

Ella miró a su amigo, y luego al suelo.

- Si, pero... tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes.

- Eun Hye, ¿quieres bailar? - preguntó Yun Ho, pero de hecho ya le había tomado de la mano, alejándola de su prima.

- Estos... ¡me han dejado sola!

- Me disculpo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me disculpo por haberte dejado sola y... por haber sido tan egoísta. Tenías razón sobre eso.

- No pensé que el hecho de que quisiera hacer un amigo te afectara así. Lo siento.

- Pero enserio... ¿ese muchacho? Dime qué es lo que ves en él. ¿Es mejor que yo?

- ¡Yun Ho! Parece una escena de celos. Desde el hecho de que tu y yo somos amigos, nada más, no tienes que compararte con nadie.

Era cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

- Cambia esa cara – dijo ella – sonríe, o perderás todo tu encanto.

Él sonrió en respuesta. No le costó ningún esfuerzo, ahora que ella volvía a hablar como siempre, tomándolo todo fácilmente.

- Eso está mucho mejor.

Yun Ho le abrazó, sorprendiéndola con ese acto. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Oh, Yun Ho, si tú tan sólo pudieras ver..."

* * *

Mi Nyu se sentó en la mesa de los adultos. Era una pena, verdaderamente, pero era obvio que Hae Min lo conseguiría al final.

- Mi Nyu... ¿por qué no bailas? - le preguntó su madre.

- No, mamá. No tengo ganas de bailar.

Lo que era una total mentira. Gina sabía que si había algo que Mi Nyu siempre querría hacer, era bailar. Pero ella no se sentiría bien si tuviera que bailar con Geun Ho, por ejemplo.

Ga Eul, viendo hacia Gina y su hija, entendió lo que estaba pasando.

- Bon Hwa, ¿por qué no eres un caballero y sacas a bailar a Mi Nyu? Debe estar aburrida allí sentada.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó el joven.

- Si, tú. ¿Hay por aquí algún otro So Bon Hwa?

Todo era porque Sun Hee no estaba allí. A último minuto, sus padres tuvieron que ir a una reunión en Japón y la habían llevado consigo.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta donde estaba Mi Nyu.

- Mi Nyu-ah, ¿bailas conmigo, por favor?

Mi Nyu miró la mano que él le ofrecía, sorprendida. Él sonreía, tan encantadoramente. ¿Qué se pensaba que era? ¿Quería hacerle un favor? Como si ella lo necesitara. Ella no necesitaba de nadie, de ningún chico, si quería que la miraran todos la mirarían. Él seguía sonriendo, seguramente pensando que ella estaba en shock y que le diría que si inmediatamente.

- Lo siento, Bon Hwa. Pero es que si bailo contigo, no creo que puedas llevarme el ritmo.

Todo allí en la mesa la miraron asombrados. Ga Eul rió por lo bajo, al fin alguien ponía a su hijo en su lugar.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que oyes. Si me disculpas, sí que tengo ganas de bailar.

Ella se levantó y fue hasta donde estaban los músicos, pidiéndoles otro tema. El cambio fue espectacular, y con un chasqueo de dedos, las luces se fueron y sólo quedaron reflectores para Mi Nyu.

- Esto será genial – dijo Eun Hye, sonriendo.

Mi Nyu se puso de rodillas.

_Uh, SL. Una vez mas.__  
__¿Sabes que es esto?_

Lentamente, fue poniéndose de pie.

_Hagamos esto_

Dió una vuelta, moviendo su cintura, y luego bajó hasta el suelo, haciendo tijeras y echando la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás.

_Hey nena, muéstrame lo que tienes.  
Si, oh.  
Si crees que te arrepentirás, no lo creas.  
Si eres tímida aléjate _

- Es impresionante – dijo Koo Boom, admirado.

Mi Nyu se puso de pie de un salto. Formando un puño con su mano, golpeó el suelo. Moviendo las caderas y girando la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo revoloteara, ella siguió el ritmo de la música.

_No dejas de mirarme, tu lo haces,  
puedes buscar en lo mas profundo.  
Puedes tomarlo  
Puedes tomarlo  
Sientelo, entrégate a este ritmo tan loco.  
Irrumpiendo en el momento._

Bon Hwa miraba con la boca abierta. Era esa la pequeña Mi Nyu, que ahora se soltaba totalmente.

_Solo rompelo, rompelo,_  
_destruyelo, abajo, abajo._

Mi Nyu se sentía mucho mejor cuando terminó. Todo el mundo aplaudió, algunos exclamaron su nombre. Las luces se encendieron, y su padre se levantó para tomarle del brazo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- Sólo estaba bailando, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

- Nos vamos.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste. Al auto, estás castigada.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Viernes de Club.**

- Uno de los problemas de haber sido un terrible conquistador, es que si tienes hijas, siempre tienes miedo de que sea una "víctima" - dijo Gina, mientras masajeaba el cuello de su esposo. - Tú y Yi Jeong está pagando las consecuencias.

- El problema no era que bailara, sino el tipo de baile que eligió.

- Es joven. Es lo que los jovenes bailan.

- No en una fiesta social como esta.

- Criamos a Mi Nyu para que fuera muy segura y confiada en si misma. Que algo así sucediera era de esperar. No ha hecho nada malo, no deberías estar tan molesto.

Él suspiró.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Ve y discúlpate con ella. Ha pasado por una enorme vergüenza hoy.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella, pegando su mejilla a la de él.

Claro, sabía que era porque era un terco.

- Esta vez iré yo a hablar con ella. Pero piensa en ello. Siempre has hecho todo por protegernos, por cuidar de la familia. Pero no puedes evitar que Mi Nyu crezca.

* * *

- Mi madre fue a disculparse por él, y todo acabó bien – dijo Mi Nyu – Pero aún así, lo que pasó ayer... no se lo perdonaré fácilmente.

- Si, realmente, no era para tanto – dijo Eun Hye.

- Y si hasta Eun Hye lo dice, es porque es cierto.

- De cualquier modo, no deberías sentirte mal. Bailaste bien y les gustaste a todos.

- ¡Gracias, Yun Ho! ¡Eso es mucho viniendo de ti!

Entraron al Instituto. Y de nuevo, todos se hicieron a un lado. Subiendo las escaleras, un estudiante cargado de libros chocó con Hae Min, haciéndola casi caer al suelo, si no fuera porque Yun Ho la sujetó en sus brazos.

Hae Min se sonrojó por la cercanía, y rápidamente se apartó de su amigo.

- ¡Hey, tú! ¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas? - reclamó Yun Ho enfadado.

El estudiante se levantó del suelo.

- Hola, Boong Jo – saludó Eun Hye sonriendo, para arreglar la situación.

- H-hola.

- ¿Tú de nuevo? - preguntó Yun Ho frunciendo el ceño.

- Ah, eres el chico de ayer – recordó Hae Min - ¿se conocen? - preguntó, mirando a Eun Hye, a Yun Ho y al muchacho.

- A Eun Hye si.

- Boong Jo y yo somos amigos.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Mi Nyu, sorprendida - ¿por qué no nos hablaste de él nunca antes?

- Pues si eres amigo de Eun Hye, eres amigo de todos – dijo Hae Min.

- Así es – Mi Nyu sonrió hacia Boong Jo por primera vez – debes venir con nosotros al club alguna vez.

- ¿Ir con todos ustedes?

- ¡Invitaremos también a Koo Boom! - exclamó Hae Min enseguida.

- Me voy – dijo él, marchándose a un paso rápido.

Las tres chicas le miraron asombradas.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado ahora? - se preguntó Mi Nyu.

- Ni idea – respondió Hae Min – pero deberíamos ir con él.

- ¿Has sabido ya si quedaste en el equipo? - preguntó Eun Hye.

- Estás viendo al nuevo capitán – dijo, sacando la camiseta del número diez.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias. Es genial que alguien me pregunte.

- Eun Hye, vamos. - dijo Mi Nyu jalando de su mano.

- Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos, Boong Jo – dijo Hae Min, mientras se alejaban – no olvides la invitación al club. Vamos todos los viernes sin falta!

- No lo olvidaré.

Hae Min sabía su nombre. Le había invitado a salir con ellos. Eso era ser uno en un millón.

* * *

Eso es. Una nueva anotación.

Cuando Koo Boom lanzó la pelota con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo, él aún la golpeó con la raqueta y la envió de regreso.

- Terminemos aquí, Yun Ho – dijo el muchacho, cansado, yendo a sentarse en una de las bancas.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?

- Eso es, sigue descargando todo tu enojo conmigo y con la pobre raqueta.

Él tiró la pelota a un lado y fue a sentarse con Koo Boom, quitándole la botella de agua que éste planeaba beber.

- Al menos vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa, Goo Joo Hyung The Great.

- No es nada.

- Sí, claro – dijo el otro sarcásticamente.

- ¿Te gusta alguna de ellas?

- ¿Una de tus chicas? Mi Nyu es linda, Hae Min es muy divertida y Eun Hye es perfecta. Claro que me gustan, pero no en una forma particular. ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? ¿Empezaran tus celos de hermano mayor?

- De hecho, Eun Hye es la mayor.

- ¿Estás así porque hay alguien detrás de Eun Hye?

Esa pregunta le tomó por desprevenido. Él había iniciado el tema, esperando que él dijera si le gustaba o no Hae Min.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy cercanos y se entienden muy bien. Todos nosotros pensamos que alguna vez se harían novios, pero luego estamos aquí... y eso no ha pasado.

- ¿Todos nosotros?

- Mis padres, Hae Min, Mi Nyu, Owen y hasta Goo Lee Min, ya sabes.

¿Qué? ¿Owen y hasta su propia hermana?

Yun Ho carraspeó.

- Eun Hye es sólo mi amiga. - no, eso no era correcto – Quiero decir, es mi mejor amiga.

- Pero hay alguien detrás de Eun Hye, según me dijo Mi Nyu esta mañana – siguió Koo Boom – un tal Boong Jo.

- Son sólo amigos.

- Bueno, eso yo no lo sé. Lo que si se, mi amigo, es que deberías decidir quién es la que realmente te gusta. Andas mirando tras Hae Min, pero en realidad nunca pierdes de vista a Eun Hye y te molestas hasta por quiénes son sus amigos, ya que tu cara se descompuso cuando nombre al chico ése. Y si no te decides, se te puede hacer muy tarde.

* * *

Eun Hye salió de su clase en el conservatorio. Había sido un día realmente agotador, ya que el profesor había dicho que su composición tenía muchos defectos y para corregirla, sería mejor que comenzara de nuevo. Nunca ningún otro maestro le había tratado tan duramente. Pero no podía ir a quejarse como una niñita de papá, ya que, como su mamá le había advertido, si decía algo frente a él lo más probable es que la cambiaran con otro maestro que nunca mediría su verdadera capacidad.

Debía crear una música realmente buena. Una que conmoviera el corazón hasta hacerte sonreír y derramar lágrimas a la vez. Pero para eso, debería sentir algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la llevara a crear esa música, ya que por lo visto con su capacidad normal no bastaba.

Seguía pensando en ello, en notas musicales y puentes que enseguida desechaba, cuando escuchó la suave melodía de un piano de una de las salas. Agudizó el oído para saber de dónde provenía era una sala al final del pasillo, y la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Esa música era tan linda, intentó recordar la letra de la canción y despacio, casi sin que se escuchara, comenzó a cantar y abrió la puerta.

Cuando quiero llorar, afortunadamente en mi amor.  
Luces tan guapo en mi imaginación.

Un muchacho era quien tocaba el piano, pero él no notó su presencia hasta que ella volvió a cantar.

Cuando me siento frustrada, afortunadamente en mi mundo  
me abrazas fuerte como un sueño.

Cuando él levantó la vista y ella pudo ver el rostro del músico, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro, pero aún así siguió cantando y fue a apoyar los codos en el piano.

Sonrío así, siempre  
Aún cuando el mundo las pone difícil  
Nunca quiero mostrar mis lágrimas.

Él sonrió. Después de todo, era posible que eso sucediera.

Aunque no sabes lo que siento todavía.  
Porque todavía puedo conservar tu sonrisa, aún estando lejos,  
es un alivio.

Todo es lindo. Soy tan feliz.  
Hago un deseo otra vez en este solitario mundo.

Sonrío así, siempre  
Aún cuando el mundo las pone difícil  
Nunca quiero mostrar mis lágrimas.  
Aunque no sabes lo que siento todavía.  
Porque todavía puedo conservar tu sonrisa, aún estando lejos,  
es un alivio.

Da un paso hacia mi.

- Cantas bien.

- Me gusta cantar. Pero me concentro más en los instrumentos – dijo ella - ¿siempre has estudiado aquí?

- Desde los diez años.

Ella se sorprendió. Eso era mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué no te había visto nunca antes?

Él cerró la tapa del piano y recogió su mochila del suelo.

- Bueno, tal vez sea porque Yoon Eun Hye es hija del presidente de la Fundación, ella no toma clases con los demás alumnos, ni habla con los demás alumnos.

Ella cerró los puños, enojada sobre todo por la forma en que lo dijo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?

- Ninguno. Sólo me sorprende que de repente quieras saber cosas que no podrías, viviendo en tu castillo en las nubes.

Él se fue, dejándola demasiado impresionada para replicar. Estaba tan enojada. Nunca se había sentido tan enojada, nunca nadie le había juzgado tan mal de antemano.

- ¡Hwan Soo Kang!

Ella corrió hasta ponerse delante del muchacho y cerrarle el paso.

- Escúchame bien, puedes pensar lo que quieras sobre mi porque no me interesa, pero la forma en que juzgas a las personas... ¿quién te crees que eres? Sólo un chico listo, como los hay tantos, que se cree superior a los demás. Déjame decirte algo: tú no eres nada. Si fuera como tú dices, ahora mismo podrías considerarte fuera de la Fundación, pero no es Yoon Eun Hye, la hija del Presidente, la que te dice esto. Es Yoon Eun Hye, la chica que piensa que eres un completo idiota.

* * *

Lee Koo Boom era el chico perfecto. Pero tal parecía que no era capaz de mirar sólo hacia ella: tan pronto le hacía un cumplido, había otros para Mi Nyu y Eun Hye.

"Hae Min, eres una tonta", se repetía internamente.

Una y otra vez se enamoraba sin remedio, pero no importaba cuánto la gente le dijera que ella era bonita, no importaba cuánto la admiraran o se rieran con ella, al final no funcionaba nada. Nadie le tomaba en serio.

Esta vez, esta vez en serio tenía que ser lo correcto. Koo Boom le conocía mejor que los otros idiotas, seguro, y sabría que ella no era sólo una cara bonita.

Se pintó los labios antes de salir.

- ¿Vas al club otra vez? - preguntó su hermano, que iba saliendo del taller cuando ella cruzó por allí.

- Claro, es viernes – contesó ella.

- ¿Va Song Mi Nyu también?

- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué preguntas? - preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Simple curiosidad. Había imaginado que seguiría castigada.

Ella sonrió.

- Se necesita mucho más para castigar a Song Mi Nyu y poder pararla.- dijo ella, orgullosa de su amiga – Mi Nyu parece una chica muy linda, pero ella es también muy dura.

- Ya veo – dijo él, volviendo a su revista.

- ¿Está todo bien contigo y Sun Hee?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Ella no fue a la fiesta el otro día.

- Eso es algo que no nos afecta en nada. Ella vuelve de Japón mañana.

- Qué bien. Me preocupaba que algo pasara – mintió ella.

Realmenet, si Bon Hwa fuera novio de Mi Nyu sería mucho mejor. Pero su hermano era un idiota.

Ella se fue y él dejó la revista. Esa serçia la última vez que preguntaba algo a su hermana, él no necesitaba tanta información de Mi Nyu.

- Una chica dura, ¿eh? Cómo no.

* * *

- Este club es un lugar realmente genial – dijo Boong Jo, asombrado al entrar.

- Este club pertenece a Mi Nyu – le contó Eun Hye.- Es uno de los varios que su familia tiene en la ciudad.

- Oh, allá viene ella – dijo Hae Min, contenta.

- Vamos a sentarnos por allá – dijo Yun Ho, tomando la mano de Hae Min.

Eun Hye y Boong jo se quedaron mirando por más tiempo a los otros dos antes de seguirlos, al último.

- Hola chicos – saludó Mi Nyu, sentándose al lado de Koo Boom.

- ¿Es cierto que hay un nuevo cantante hoy?

- Si. - contestó ella – He escuchado que es bastante bueno, y estudia en el ShinHwa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Le conoceremos? - preguntó Boong Jo.

- Lo dudo, Boong Jo. Nosotros no conocemos a nadie, aunque todos nos conozcan – dijo Eun Hye – Tú y Koo Boom son estudiantes nuevos, y aún así, ¿a cuántos conoces hasta ahora?

- Oh, allí está.

Sólo llevaba su guitarra, y se sentó en el centro del escenario, frente al micrófono.

- Hey, ¡Yo lo conozco, está en mi clase! - Boong Jo lo reconoció enseguida.

_Creo que sólo me perdí en ser alguien más_

_Traté de matar el dolor, nunca nada ayudó_

_Yo me fui detrás de algún lugar del camino_

_La esperanza de volver a encontrarme_

_a mi mismo algún día._

- Hwan Soo Kang, ese es su nombre. - dijo – Pero pensé que era el genio del curso, no que era u músico.

_Últimamente estoy tan cansado de esperar por ti_

_Decir que está bien_

Eun Hye prestó atención. De verdad, cantaba muy bien. Si no fuera un completo idiota, estaría bien. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? Era su viernes de club, y el aparecía, como aparecía çultimamente en todas partes.

Él alzó la vista y la vio a ella. Eso la puso incómoda, pero afortunadamente duró sólo una fracción de segundo y él miró en otra dirección.

_Pero dime por favor, ¿podrías alguna vez dejarme ser yo mismo?_

_Así puedo brillar con mi propia luz_

Ella se puso de pie.

- ¿Estás bien, Eun Hye? - le preguntó Boong Jo, preocupado – Te ves algo pálida.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber si estoy pálida si todo está oscuro?

- Sólo lo sé. No estás bien, ¿qué pasa? - él pasó una mano por su frente, para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre, y Eun Hye se sonrojó.

- Yo... debo ir al baño un momento y estaré bien.

Sacó el celular y envió un mensaje a Mi Nyu.

"¿Me haces un favor?"

Yun Ho miró hacia Hae Min. Ella miraba a Koo Boom. ¿Cómo podía ella ensar que podía tener algo en común con él? Jamás funcionaría.

Si tan sólo ella mirara en su dirección, o si él pudiera romper con eso de una vez y mirar a otro lado.

_¿Puedes dejarme ser yo mismo?_

_O no voy a encontrar nunca_

_mi corazón detrás de alguien más._

- Voy a traer más bebidas – dijo él - ¿quieren algo?

Boong Jo y Mi nyu pidieron algo, pero Yun Ho pasó.

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Hae Min.

- Bien, vamos.

Yun Ho quiso detenerla, pero ya ambos se mezclaban entre la gente.

_No voy a ver nunca la luz del día_

_viviendo en esta celda_

Entonces, algo sucedió. Eun Hye, que hace un momento estaba con ellos, apareció de repente en el escenario. Ella, con esa voy de oro, comenzó a cantar cuando Soo Kang lo hizo, pero la voz de él se perdió al escucharla.

Es hora de hacer mi camino en el mundo que conocí

Y luego recuperar la totalidad de estos tiempos

Últimamente estoy muy cansada de esperar por ti

Decir que está bien... dime por favor

Soo Kang se recuperó y volvió a cantar, uniendo su voz a la de ella.

_Podrías una vez dejarme ser yo mismo?_

_Así puedo brillar con mi propia luz_

- Aquí tienes – le dijo Koo Boom a Hae Min, pasándole su cóctel.

- Gracias.

- Hae Min, tenemos que hablar.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir con fuerza, porque Koo Boom le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Si?

_Por una vez, si no te importa, quiero ser yo mismo_

_No puedo brillar con mi propia luz_

_quiero ser yo mismo_

- Sé que te has hecho algunas ideas – dijo él – Y lo diré directamente ahora, porque no quiero lastimarte de verdad más tarde.

- ¿Q-qué?

- No me gustas, ni me gustarás nunca de la forma en que tú esperas. Eso no sucederá, así que es mejor que mires a otro lado.

Era como si tomara su corazón y lo tirara al suelo, probando su resistencia. Ella lo sintió quebrarse, no tanto por el golpe, sino por la cantidad de golpes que ya había sufrido hasta entonces, que le fueron volviendo débil.

- Lo siento, en verdad. Pero tenías que saberlo.

- Si, es mejor así – dijo ella. Su voz sonó normal, pero ella no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras.

- Volvamos con los demás.

_Eso es todo lo que alguna vez he querido de este mundo_

_es que me dejes ser yo_

Cuando volvieron, Boong Jo y Yun Ho notaron que algo pasaba con Hae Min.

Yun Ho dirigió una mirada matadora a Koo Boon. Algo había pasado, pero ¿qué?

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hae Min? - preguntó Boong Jo, de manera similar a como había hecho con Eun Hye antes.

- Nada. - contestó ella, pero se levantó también. - Me iré antes.

_Por una vez, si no te importa_

Koo Boom se sintió culpable, pero no dijo nada, no se movió de su lugar.

Yun Ho fue detrás de ella.

_Déjame ser yo mismo._

- Koo Boom, ¿qué le ha pasado?

- Eso es algo que sólo Hae Min tiene derecho a revelar.

Mi Nyu suspiró.

- Esto no tiene sentido. Es un viernes de club echado a perder.

Su primer viernes de club, y ya era un desastre. Boong Jo no podía evitar sentirse desanimado.

- Yo me voy – dijo Koo Boom - ¿Tú vienes, Boong Jo?

Él asintió.

- En ese caso, nos vemos luego.

_Podrías una vez dejarme ser yo mismo?_

La canción acabó, y la gente en el club aplaudió la presentación.

Eun Hye había visto a todos sus amigos irse. No importaba.

Miró hacia Soo Kang, con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, y le sonrió. "Trágate esa, idiota"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Ya volví. El campamento estuvo espectacular, pero tampoco dejé de hilar esta historia en mi mente. Aquí les dejo capítulos más, espero que les guste.**

**4. Siempre mi mejor amigo.**

Se quedó observando cómo las suaves manos de ella iban dándole una forma delicada al jarrón.

- Lo genial de la arcilla es... que puedes darle la forma que tú deseas. Si algo no te gusta, lo aplastas y lo vuelves a hacer. Al final, será de la forma en que tú quieres. - dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que era él quien había entrado, sin mirarle. Sólo Yun Ho podía ser tan silencioso.

Él no dijo nada. Era mejor, ella no quería que nadie le dijera ninguna palabra de consuelo en ese momento.

- Pocas cosas en la vida son de ese modo. Si algo está hecho, no puedes cambiarlo, y si destruyes algo, no puedes repararlo, y aunque lo hagas, llegará a un punto en que se volverá inservible.

Luego, Hae Min echó a llorar.

- Como mi corazón...

- ¿Tanto te gustaba Lee Koo Boom?

Él tenía que preguntarlo, aunque la pregunta en sí lastimara y la respuesta probablemente más.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es por Koo Boom. Es por mi.

Se volteó para mirarlo, sentado en la otra banca, y todavía tenía los ojos humedecidos.

- Soy So Hae Min, la hija delgran alfarero So Yi Jeong. Eso es lo que me vuelve especial, pero no es real – dijo ella – es lo que nuestro apellido nos ha dado, pero nos ha quitado otras cosas, como Eun Hye dice siempre. Sólo quería gustarle a alguien de verdad, todos dicen que soy bonita. Pero sólo eso. No consigo nada más.

- Tú eres más que eso – dijo él – acercándose y sacando un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. Ella tomó el pañuelo en sus manos, impidiéndo que él lo hiciera.

- Gracias.

- Eres dulce, divertida, algunas veces exageras. Eres una pésima bailarina y además obsesiva. Pero eliges los mejores regalos de cumpleaños y siempre te preocupas por tus amigos. Eres mucho más que una chica linda. Eres una chica extraordinaria. Así que no deberías dejar que unos cuántos tropiezos menores te afecten.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias, Yun Ho.

Él la rodeó con un brazo, y permanecieron así un tiempo, en silencio, hasta que lentamente las emociones fueron calmándose.

* * *

El domingo era un hermoso día. Pero ese día era algo diferente. ¿Por qué?

Se levantó para preparar la canasta. Sería un día de picnic estupendo.

Todos los domingos Yun Ho y ella se juntaban para hacer cualquier cosa juntos, solos ellos dos. Generalmente jugaban tenis, o veían una película, ella intentaba enseñarle a preparar galletas o él a ensamblar los modelos a escala, y todo terminaba en un divertido desastre que debían arreglar.

Pero ese domingo, por primera vez en años, no sería así. Porque ella y Boong Jo iban de picnic.

Había llamado a Yun Ho para disculparse, y él se sorprendió pero no se mostró molesto. De hecho, dijo que él haría sus propios planes también, y podía hacerles bien a ambos romper la rutina.

- Este será un gran día – dijo, sonriendo con optimismo.

- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? - preguntó su padre, que bajaba por sus benditos pancakes.

- Voy de picnic, papá. Sólo estoy preparando la comida.

- ¿Picnic? Es la primera vez que escucho que Yun Ho y t´van de picnic. Espero que se diviertan.

- No voy con Yun Ho, papá. Voy con Kim Boong Jo.

Ji Hoo se quedó mirando a su hija intentando leer correctamente su entusiasmo.

- ¿No es domingo?

- Si, papá, es domingo.

Debía ser importante si ella había cambiado su intocable domingo para salir con otra persona. ¿Sabría Maya de esto? No, si lo supiera le parecería tan serio como a él.

- Bien. Diviértete y no regreses muy tarde.

- Gracias papá, que tengas tú también un buen día.

Ella se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, como hacía siempre desde que era una niña, y se fue.

Tenía toda intención de divertirse, y Boong Jo no falló ese día. Había reído muchísimo y escuchado un montón de historias, él incluso le enseñó a jugar fútbol.

Con Yun Ho siempre jugaban tenis. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él a esas horas?

Era lo mismo que él se estaba preguntando.

- ¿Dónde iremos ahora? - preguntó Hae Min, mientras caminaban por el centro comercial

La había llamado luego de que Eun Hye cancelara su día juntos, ya que a ella también necesitaba distraerse.

Habían ido a ver una película juntos, y luego tomaron un helado. Eso sería como una cita, si Hae Min no quisiera saber nada de citas en ese momento.

Aún así, se sentía bastante bien al haberle arrancado unas cuantas sonrisas ese día.

- Vamos a patinar – dijo él, ya que era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Hae Min.

- ¡Es una gran idea! ¡Vamos!

Fue ella quien tiró de él, emocionada.

Todo eso era genial. Aún así, estaba preocupado. Era la primera vez en años que un domingo era cancelado, y por un chico totalmente desconocido.

Goo Yun Ho y Yoon Eun Hye, los mejores amigos. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos? ¿Por qué sentía que todo había sido desordenado con el único propósito de confundirles y complicar sus vidas?

No quería perder la amistad de Eun Hye, pero sentía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

- La próxima semana tenemos un juego, así que estamos entrenando muy duro y casi no tengo tiempo libre.

- Pero tendrá su recompensa, ¿verdad? Vas a ganar.

Eun Hye y Boong Jo bebían café durante el tiempo de descanso.

- Espero que sea así. En mi clase, ya todos saben del juego, y que yo soy el capitán. Si no ganamos, seré el más odiado de ShinHwa.

- Todo saldrá bien. Estaré allí para alentarte, tal vez los demás vayan también.

- ¿Ustedes van a los partidos de fútbol? - preguntó él. Había imaginado que ellos no hacían nada que tuviera que ver con los otros studiantes.

- Siempre hay una primera vez – dijo ella sonriendo.

Luego del viernes, Boong Jo le había preguntado por Hae Min, pero Eun Hye dijo que todo estaba bien. Y dándose cuenta de su interés, le había dicho que guardar una esperanza con su amiga sería totalmente equivocado.

Quería creer que tal vez, si fuera persistente, no sería así. Pero si Eun Hye lo decía, era por algo. Esa chica era la más razonable del mundo.

- Oye, Boong Jo.

- ¿Eh?

- Enséñame tu clase.

- ¿Cómo?

- Enséñame tu salón de clases. Tengo curiosidad.

Era un pedido raro, pero de igual forma él accedió.

- Bueno, vamos. Ahora no debe haber nadie.

- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

- Joong Jae Yi. Él también está en el equipo de fútbol, es el portero. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Boong Jo, somos amigos y siempre contarás conmigo, con el F4. Pero es bueno que tengas más amigos además de nosotros, me preocupaba que si te mezclabas con nosotros dejaras de hacer las cosas que hacías antes de conocernos.

Se quedó mirándole, y pudo entenderlo. A Eun Hye le preocupaba que esa vida desligada del resto del mundoque ellos llevaban le afectara a él también. A pesar de que los demás creyeran que ellos lo tenían todo, Boong Jo se había dado cuenta que había mucho que ellos querían y no podían conseguir: la vida de un chico normal.

- No tienes que preocuparte, Eun Hye. Soy yo el que tiene que cuidar de ti, porque soy tu amigo, ¿verdad? Tú sólo mejoras mi vida, así que quiero que sonrías.

Ella lo hizo.

- ¿Es esta tu sala?

Ella asomó la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando lo vio de nuevo, y él estaba mirando hacia ella. En serio, ¿ahora estaba en todas partes?

- ¿Me estás siguiendo? - preguntó él.

- ¿Yo? ¿Seguirte? En tus mejores sueños.- dijo ella – Lastimosamente, tú te apareces en todas partes, como una plaga.

- Eun Hye-ah, ¿tú conoces a Soo Kang?

- Lo suficiente para saber que es un idiota – dijo ella.

Miró a Boong Jo y volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego, Boong Jo.

Él se quedó mirando duramente a Soo Kang. Si hasta Eun Hye, la persona más buena y dulce del mundo le detestaba, no podía ser en definitgiva una vuena persona.

- Hey, tú. ¿Qué hiciste para que Eun Hye te desprecie así?

- Es lo que hace la gente como ella, despreciar a otros. Yo no le he hecho nada.- Soo Kang siguió escribiendo en un cuaderno.

La gente como ella. Conque eso era.

- Escúchame, cretino. No sé qué es lo que piensas de "la gente como ella" pero Eun Hye es la chica más buena de este planeta. Si me entero que vuelves a ser desagradable con ella, te las verás conmigo.

Soo Kang se levantó, para salir de la clase. No tenía intención de soportar a ese tonto.

- No me interesa lo que puedas hacer. Tampoco tengo la más mínima intención de cruzarme con tu amiga.

"Eun Hye", pensó Boong Jo cuando el otro se hubo ido "no sé que haya dicho este cretino que te afectara tanto, pero prometo que no dejaré que lo vuelva a hacer. No se meterá contigo"

* * *

- ¡Eun Hye! ¿Has venido a visitar a Yun Ho?

Jan Di sonrió a la chica. Ella asintió.

- Está en su cuarto. Pasa.

- Gracias – dijo ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y subiendo las escaleras.

Yun Ho estaba siguiendo la final de la nacional de tenis. Ella suspiró.

- ¿Quién va ganando?

- Baek Young Woo lleva la ventaja, pero ahora Ki Koo a empezado en serio y no tardará en superarle. De hecho, cualquiera con una mediana habilidad puede vencer a Young Woo, su actuación hasta ahora ha dejado que desear.

- ¿No sería mejor que vieras el partido directamente?

- ¿Para qué?

Era difícil para el ver a Ki Koo, su principal rival, en la final de un campeonato donde él debía haber estado. Si tan sólo no se hubiera lastimado... pero su juego difícilmente volvería a ser el mismo.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Eun Hye fue a sentarse a su lado y dijo:

- Lo harás. Seras incluso mejor que antes.

Sacó un paquete de caramelos – los favoritos de Yun Ho y suyos – y se lo pasó.

- ¿Por qué debe ser así? La gente nos mira como si estuviéramos por encima, y luego nosotros nos vemos como si quisiéramos pasar sobre ellos. Hablan como si fuera fácil...

- Como si fuera fácil llevar a cuestas el apellido y las responsabilidades que ese apellido conlleva, desde nuestro nacimiento. La gente es estúpida, Eun Hye.

- Yun Ho... no me gusta cuando hablas así.

- Es lunes, los lunes siempre vas a practicar en el conservatorio de la fundación.

- Pues hoy me he dado el día libre. Debemos recuperar el domingo.

Yun Ho sonrió.

- ¿La pasaste bien sin mi?

- Fue bastante bueno – dijo ella. - Pero varias veces pensé en lo que estaríamos haciendo a esas horas. ¿Y tú?

- La pasé bien también. Y también pensé en ti.

- Goo Yun Ho, en lugar de estar aquí sentados comiendo caramelos y viendo un pésimo juego de tenis. ¿Qué dices si vamos a jugar nosotros dos?

Ella le sonrió, y sacó una pelota de tenis de su bolso. Había llegado sabiendo muy bien lo que sería necesario esa tarde.

- Espero que te hayas mantenido en forma durante el fin de semana, o podrás terminar muy avergonzada.

- Eso crees.

Se cambiaron y fueron a la cancha.

Yun Ho anotó el tercer tanto y empezó a alardear, prestando menos atenció al juego. Entonces la pelota dió de lleno en su cabeza.

- Eso es, Yun Ho, el súper tiro especial de Yoon Eun Hye.

Parecía como si fueran los de siempre, y nada hubiera sucedido en la última semana.

- ¿Todavía somos los mejores amigos?

- Si. Eso nunca cambiará, aunque el mundo esté a punto acabar.

_**No importa que no lo veas**_

_**Incluso sin darte cuenta me lastimas pero,**_

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está pasando con nosotros?

_**me quedaré aquí, muy cerca**_

- Te estás acercando finalmente a Hae Min. Por lo tanto, para que eso sea más fácil, yo debo dejar de ser tan apegada a ti como lo he sido desde que éramos unos niños. Debo ver otros chicos, no puedo ser sólo la eterna amiga de Goo Yun Ho, siguiéndole a todas partes.

Le costaba estar diciendo eso. Pero Yun Ho sólo amaba a Hae Min. Era lo correcto, que ella se apartara por el bien de él y quizás sobre todo por el suyo propio.

_**Quisiera consolarte con mi abrazo pero,**_

_**no puedo, me quedo sin palabras**_

_**y este silencio lastima mi alma**_

A él le parecía lo contrario, que él la había estado siguiendo a ella siempre, pero no lo dijo. En ese momento, mientras los dos veían cómo se ponía el sol, resultaba reconfortante saber que se seguían teniendo el uno al otro, que todo aún estaba bien.

_**Aunque no te des cuenta, **_

_**yo **__**no **__**dejo de **__**ve**__**rte**__** a ti.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Hola, soy yo de nuevo.**

- Entonces, ¿él en serio lo hizo?

- Po supuesto. Fue una apuesta muy seria, y si no lo hubiera hecho, luego hubiera sido peor. - dijo Koo Boom- Así que tuvo que correr alrededor de todo el colegio y a una profesora casi le da un infarto al verle desnudo. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Mi Nyu se sonrojó.

- Claro que no lo imagina, Mi Nyu es una chica inocente.

Ambos se voltearon para ver a Bon Hwa, que iba caminando detrás de ellos muy de cerca, y había escuchado la conversación desde el principio.

- Sólo basta ver su cara.

Mi Nyu sintió hervir su sangre. ¿Qué era lo que él quería ahora?

- ¡So Bon Hwa! Pensé que tú te limitabas a ignorarnos en el instituto, no que escucharías conversaciones de terceros.

- Sólo pasaba en la misma dirección que ustedes. No pude evitar escuchar.

- Déjalo, Koo Boom. Realmente no queremos hablar con él tampoco. Vamos, que es bueno para mi que me cuentes esas historias. Veamos si así dejo de ser tan inocente.

Bon Hwa rió, claro que ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

- Ninguno.

Ella se acercó a él. Ya le enseñaría.

Le tomó del cuello de su camisa, sorprendiéndole, y le habló al oído.

- ¿En verdad quieres esto, eh? ¿Quieres saber, Bon Hwa, a qué tanto se atreve esta chica inocente? - se alejó más de él, pero seguía hablando de modo que sólo él escuchara. - No intentes encontrar mi límite, porque podrías sorprenderte.

Luego sonrió y alzó la voz.

- ¡Hasta luego, _oppa_! Envíale mis saludos a Sun Hee-unnie.

Koo Boom observó a Mi Nyu asombrado. Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de ella.

- ¡Mi Nyu-ah, en verdad eres una chica sorprendente! ¿De dónde has salido? Desde este momento, prometo que soy tu admirador número uno.

* * *

Sólo era una niña rica. Había faltado a sus horas de práctica porque nada la obligaba, y después de todo, todo lo que había dicho eran sólo palabras que no valían nada.

Probablemente tampoco hoy iría. Mientras, los demás debían trabajar duramente en su composición musical. Pensó en su obra, que aún necesitaba varios arreglos si quería llegar a estar en el concierto de ese año.

Al doblar la esquina, chocó con otra persona que iba tan abstraída como él.

- Tú.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ella se agachó y él se dio cuenta de que todos sus papeles habían caído al suelo, se agachó para ayudarla a juntarlos, un montón de hojas pentagramadas llenas de tachaduras y borrones.

- ¿Trabajando en la composición anual? - preguntó.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe, gracias – contestó ella de manera brusca.

De repente, él también se sintió violento.

- Habrías avanzado más si no faltaras a clases cuando se te diera la gana.

- ¿Qué?

- Faltando a las clases, sólo porque eres hija del Presidente... eso no significa que tengas más talento.

- ¿Cómo sabes que he faltado ayer? - preguntó ella, sorprendida y tomándole desprevenido – Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Quién te crees que eres para criticar cómo me manejo? - _Si fuera cierto lo que dijeras, ni siquiera estaría trabajando tan duramente en esta canción._ - Eres un idiota.

- Has dicho esa palabra tantas veces en una semana que ha perdido total significado.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Había decidido no perder más tiempo discutiendo con él.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Dónde estaban sus argumentos? ¿No rebatiría nada esta vez? Se dio vuelta y la siguió, pero ella ya había entrado a una de las salas. No creía que ningún profesor hubiera entrado ya.

Ella había sacado el violín, y miraba sus notas.

- Prueba los dos. ¿Has arreglado la música para el piano también?

Eun Hye levantó la vista hacia él.

- En verdad estoy muy cansada, Soo Kang. Hoy no quiero discutir contigo.

- No discutamos. Trabajemos en la música.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó las partituras y fue a sentarse abrir el piano. Ella se apresuró detrás de él.

- Sólo tengo la música para el violín.

- Por eso, haremos esto ahora.

Él empezó a tocar, hacía cambios y ajustes a algunas notas, escribía y luego volvía a probar. Luego, más rápido de lo que Eun Hye -que todavía no salía de su asombro – pudo imaginar, él acabó.

- Ahora probémoslo.

Ella leyó la música. Y luego comenzaron a tocar.

- Eso es bastante bueno – reconoció Soo Kang . - Claro que todavía puede mejorar mucho.

- Eh, gracias, creo.

- ¿Tienes una canción para esta música?

Ella asintió.

- Entonces canta.

Él volvió a comenzar la música en el piano. Ella le miró, nerviosa: nadie había escuchado esta canción todavía, ni siquiera la había terminado.

_**He estado cerca tuyo durante toda una vida**_

_**siempre intentando traerte alegría**_

Era increíble que tuviera una voz tan dulce.

_**Sé que tu corazón sigue otro camino**_

_**y tal vez es lo que dice el destino**_

Él la miró, y ella se sintió incómoda de nuevo. ¿Por qué le afectaba que él la mirara? Tal vez porque había encontrado tantos defectos en ella antes.

_**pero aún así, yo sigo aquí**_

_**te veo a ti, te veo sólo a tí.**_

"¿A quién le cantas esta canción, Eun Hye?", se preguntaba con curiosidad. "¿A quién amas tanto de esta manera?"

_**Ahora te estás yendo, no puedo detenerte**_

_**¿Y si te digo que te amo?**_

_**Lo único que sé hacer es quererte**_

_**Es tonto decir tan tarde: te amo**_

_**No voy a detenerte, aunque duela**_

_**si tu amor no soy yo, ve y vuela.**_

La voz de ella fue apagándose.

_**Aun así, yo sigo aquí**_

_**te veo a ti, te veo sólo a tí.**_

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó. - ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Es que sólo he llegado hasta allí.

En realidad, se sentía insegura respecto a esa canción. Si alguien la escuchara, ¿sabría que era para Goo Yun Ho?

- Gracias, Soo Kang. Agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el trabajo de ayudarme. Pero por favor, deberías ir a practicar por tu propia cuenta.

Él se quedó mirando las partituras. ¿Entonces se quedaría sin las respuestas que él quería? Podía esperar, después de todo era simple curiosidad.

- Bien, me voy.

- Hwan Soo Kang – llamó ella cuando él se iba – El viernes, en el club...

- Yo realmente no esperaba verte allí. Debí haber sabido que pertenecía a un miembro del F4.

F4. La primera vez en toda la semana que sentía con tanto peso esa diferenciación, y era de nuevo por causa de él.

- Sólo quería decir que seguiré apareciendo por allí, no importa que tú te quedes. Yo no me moveré.

- Sería una decepción si lo hicieras – dijo él, sonriendo, antes de irse.

* * *

Mi Nyu golpeó al saco con todas sus fuerzas, imaginando ver la cara de Bong Hwa.

- A mí me parece que te desquitas con demasiada fuerza del pobre saco – dijo su prima, dejando su bolso en una esquina.

Iba vestida con pantalones de ginmasia y una simple camiseta blanca. Había venido sabiendo qué hacer.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Eun Hye sonrió.

- ¿Podrías engañarme? Es lo que haces siempre, cuando estás muy enfadada vienes aquí y entrenas. Soy tu prima y tu amiga, te conozco muy bien, desde que estábamos en pañales.

Mi Nyu sonrió.

- Soy una completa tonta.

Eun Hye no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que ella siguiera. A Mi Nyu le costaba reconocer con otras personas sus sentimientos, cuando éstos eran fuertes y reales.

- Koo Boom es realmente encantador, ¿verdad?

Eun Hye asintió. Claro, Koo Boom resultaba deslumbrante, pero aún así...

- ¿Te gusta?

Mi Nyu volvió a dar una patada al saco.

- Ese es el problema – dijo enfadada – Que no lo consigo. Hoy Bon Hwa me habló. Dime, ¿por qué es que tiene que afectarme tanto cuando él sólo lo hace para divertirse, cuando él sólo me ve como una niña?

- Es un tonto. Debería darse cuenta que las cosas no son como antes. - Eun Hye derribó de una patada el saco – ¿Dos de tres?

Era un juego muy viejo entre ambas.

- Bien. Si quieres tragar polvo.

- Lo que sucede es que estás fijada con él, si te das la oportunidad de querer a otro, aunque no olvides a Bon Hwa, lo superarás. El primer amor no se olvida, o eso es lo que dice mi madre, pero luego encuentras otro mucho más grande y mejor.

- ¿En serio lo crees? ¿Has superado tú a tu primer amor, Eun Hye?

Mi Nyu saltó sobre ella, dejándola en el suelo. Se miraron unos segundos, y no hizo falta que su prima contestara para que ella conociera la respuesta.

- Hae Min y Yun Ho salieron el domingo – le informó.

- Ya lo sabía.

- Y tú saliste con Boong Jo, ¿te gusta ese chico?

Vaya que lo intentaba. Aún así, cada vez lo veía más como sólo un amigo. Negó, suspirando.

Ambas se sentaron, una al lado de la otra en el suelo.

- Esta vida es una mierda.

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así? - preguntó Eun Hye sorprendida por la forma de expresarse de su prima.

- He oído a los hombres de papá. No tienes idea de lo interesante que puede ser.

A Mi Nyu le encantaba espiar sin que sus padres se enteraran. Debía reconocer al menos que era muy hábil para esconderse.

- Tienes razón, la vida es una mierda.

* * *

Ese día tampoco había visto a Boong Jo, y Eun Hye supuso que debía estar bastante ocupado entrenando, como había dicho antes. Tal vez, debería hacerle una visita en su clase.

Cuando entró, durante la hora de descanso, las chicas que estaban allí empezaron a cuchichear y los chicos la miraban. La miraban demasiado para su gusto. Ademas, su amigo no estaba allí.

- Disculpen, ¿han visto a Kim Boong Jo? - preguntó a uno de los muchachos.

Éste se puso tan nervioso que tartamudeó al responder, y ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle dónde estaba Boong Jo.

- Tu amigo fue a la biblioteca. Llevaba mucha prisa porque había olvidado un ensayo que debemos entregar esta tarde.- dijo Soo Kang despreocupadamente, entrando a la sala.

No debería sorprenderle verlo allí, después de todo ya sabían que él y Boong Jo estaban en la misma clase.

- Ah, bueno... gracias. Supongo que entonces debo ir para allá.- dijo, se giró sobre sus talones y salió, escuchando de nuevo su nombre en las conversaciones de los alumnos.

Para Hwan Soo Kang, la respuesta a su curiosidad había surigido de repente. Recordó de nuevo la canción de Eun Hye.

"¿Te veo sólo a ti?" ¿A quién podría amar amar de esa manera? ¿Acaso se trataba de Kim Boong Jo?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía ser. La canción hablaba de una amistad, una relación bastante más duradera. Aunque Boong Jo y Eun Hye parecían bastante cercanos.

Mientras él seguía pensando en ello, Eun Hye pensaba en cómo ayudar a su amigo, cuando le vio con aspecto cansado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

Boong Jo suspiró. Un montón de libros y además de historia. ¡Jamás podría terminar el ensayo a tiempo! Miró a su hoja, donde sólo había escrito un párrafo y medio. Se suponía que fueran dos páginas.

- ¡Boong Jo! Así que aquí estabas, pensé que estabas escondiéndote de mí.

Cuando levantó la vista, la sonrisa radiante de Eun Hye hizo que se sintiera inmediatamente mucho más animado. Hacía un par de días que no la veía ni hablaba con ella, ya que cuando no estaba en clases estaba entrenando y cuando no estaba entrenando, estaba poniéndose al día con todos los deberes.

- No me estaba escondiendo- De verdad ando muy ocupado.

- ¿Quieres algo de ayuda? La historia se me da muy bien – dijo ella.

- ¿No tienes clases?

- Nosotros nunca tenemos clases cuando no queremos. Claro, mi madre aconseja que no me aproveche de esa manera, pero de verdad la clase del profesor Lim es bastante aburrida. Aprenderé mejor aquí, ayudándote.

Paró de hablar al notar que Boong Jo le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eun Hye... ¿ya te he dicho alguna vez que eres un ángel?

Ella se ruborizó, y sin prestar atención a ese cumplido, tomó a mitad de los libros y empezaron a trabajar.

* * *

- Entonces, te vas a Japón.

- Bon Hwa, lo siento... yo... esta es una gran oportunidad para mi familia.

- Por supuesto, lo entiendo.

Él no dejó translucir ninguna emoción, aunque claro que estaba enfadado. Sun Hee debió haberlo sabido por mucho tiempo antes de decirle, ¿ahora? ¿en el último día?

- Que te vaya bien.

- ¡Bon Hwa! - llamo ella, y trató de seguirle, pero él se alejó a zancadas largas y rápidas.

¿Cómo se atrevía ella a hacer algo así? Además, todas las estúpidas chicasle seguían mirando, cuchicheando felices de la vida. Tontas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No tenía ninguna importancia. Sin embargo, fue al estacionamiento buscando su auto.

Al salir, vio a Mi Nyu, la amiga de su hermana, en la entrada del colegio. Estaba sentada, com una estudiante cualquiera, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y el mentón apoyado en las manos.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? - le preguntó por lo extraño de su postura.

- Lee Koo Boom dijo que pasaría por mi para llevarme a casa. Pero lo estoy esperando hace treinta minutos y aún no viene.

- ¿No es obvio que ya te ha dejado plantada? ¿Acaso no tienes un poco de dignidad, y sigues esperando?

- No se trata de eso – se apresuró en afirmar ella - ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

Bon Hwa bufó.

- Sin duda eres una niña muy ilusa.

Mi Nyu escuchó su propia voz como si fuera de otra persona, en su mente, gritándole "¡BASTA!" Por más guapo o inteligente o genial que fuera So Bon Hwa, no valía la pena lo suficiente para ser tratanda de esa manera.

- Adiós, Sunbae.- dijo fríamente y se alejó caminando.

- ¿Sunbae? - repitió él, sin creérselo.

Era cierto. La niña que solía llamarlo _oppa_ de una forma tan tierna, ahora le trataba como si fuera ajeno a ella. Eso no podía permitirlo. No podía haber un mejor día que ese para hacer bromas a Mi Nyu, ¿por qué ella se lo tomaba todo tan a pecho?

Además, se iba caminando con todo su orgullo a cuestas. ¿A dónde se suponía que llegaría de esa forma?

- Sube. Te llevaré – le dijo, ya en su coche.

No era una pregunta.

- No, gracias. Una caminata me hará bien – mintió. Por dentro juraba nunca más llegar con Hae Min o con Yun Ho. Salir sin su coche era un fastidio.

- ¿No vas a subir? - volvió a preguntar él, alzando una ceja, incrédulo. A ese punto, esperaba que el berrinche de Mi Nyu hubiera pasado y dijera que si a todo lo que él proponía como siempre.

Aunque no había resultado ser así en la fiesta a Lee Koo Boom, como recordó de repente. Enfadado, bajó del coche y sujetó la mano de ella con fuerza.

Primero se quedó mirando a sus manos entrelazadas con sorpresa: esta vez era real y no un mero sueño suyo, aunque las circunstancias dejaran qué desear. Ella intentó soltarse pero el agarre de él era más fuerte.

La subió al coche y le abrochó el cinturón, como si realmente fuera una niña.

- Te detesto, So Bon Hwa.

Él sonrió.

- Muy, muy mal. Hay que cambiar eso cuanto antes, Mi Nyu.

- Entonces tal vez debas ser mejor de lo que has mostrado hasta ahora, Bon Hwa. Deja de hablar y limítate a conducir.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero no volvió a hablar. ¿Era esa la verdadera Song Mi Nyu, rebelde y retadora, que encontraba una respuesta para todo? La imagen de la princesa de papá que se había creado desaparecía al tenerla allí al lado. Pero princesas, eso era lo que se suponía que eran todas ellas, las tres princesas del F4.

Claro, conocía a su hermana un poco mejor que eso, pero era su hermana. Tal vez, sólo necesitaba conocer un poco más a Mi Nyu para saber qué era ella realmente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste **

**6. Hay personas que no se dan cuenta de nada.**

Goo Yun Ho estaba con la raqueta en mano, y un montón de pelotas esparcidas en el suelo por toda la cancha. Hae Min debía admitir que era admirable la forma en como él no se rendía, a pesar de lo que habían dicho.

- Has estado trabajando muy duro – dijo, acercándose a él con una botella de agua y pasándosela en las manos.

- No es suficiente.

- Es bueno que no te rindas, pero también debes descansar y no sobrepasarte. - dijo ella.

De hecho, era lo que Eun Hye le había dicho unas horas antes, que la ayudara para frenar al menos un poco a Yun Ho. Habían sido amigos desde que podía recordarlo, y era lo menos que podía hacer, si él en verdad la escuchaba al menos un poco.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café? - sugirió con una sonrisa.

Él le miró, y le sonrió también encantadoramente. Con su sonrisa, Goo Yun Ho podía ejercer una fascinación total en las chicas, sólo ellas que lo conocían tan bien sabían qué hacía.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Mientras el dejaba la raqueta en un banco, ella se pregunto si ése hubiera sido el camino que él habría tomado si no hubiera sufrido aquel accidente.

- Goo Yun Ho...

- ¿Qué?

- Si tú tuvieras que elegir, entre ShinHwa o las competencias. ¿Qué elegirías?

- Ese caso no podría presentarse. Ya he perdido las oportunidades de llegar a un alto nivel. - contestó él.

- Sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Harías esto o... simplemente te harías cargo de ShinHwa?

- ShinHwa es el legado de mi familia. Por supuesto, no hay nada que elegir.

Entre líneas, no era lo que él elegiría si no estuviera atado a ello. Goo Yun Ho era inteligente, pero no se sentía muy atraído por los negocios. Se sintió enojada porque él se mostrara simplemente tan resignado a aceptar las cosas de la forma en que eran, aunque no le gustaran.

- ¿Siempre dirás eso? ¿Que no hay nada que elegir? Porque se trata de tu vida, y eso no es lo que quieres hacer. Tú quieres competir. ¿Qué sucederá cuando te obliguen a casarte con alguna chica rica?

- Entre todas las personas, mis padres serían los últimos en hacer algo así. Y el el hipotético caso de que sucediera, ¿no tendrías que tener miedo tú también, de que quisieran casarnos? - preguntó él, y luego sonrió para quitarle importancia a lo que había dicho – De cualquier manera, no sé por qué estamos hablando de esto.

Ella se quedó mirándole fijamente por un momento más, con la mente en blanco, antes de reaccionar y seguirlo.

A veces él le decía cosas muy extrañas.

* * *

- Eun Hye, por favor arréglate que hoy iremos a cenar con tu padre – dijo su mamá, entrando a su dormitorio.

Ella se sentó en la cama, dejando al lado la táblet con los arreglos musicales que había estado haciendo.

- ¿Cenar juntos?

Antes, cuando ella era una niña pequeña, ellos cenaban juntos frecuentemente, casi siempre. Era el momento más lindo del día, cuando su padre les sonreía y escuchaba las tonterías que ellos querían contar, ignorando los problemas de afuera. Cuando el abuelo murió y su padre pasó a hacerse cargo de todo las cosas cambiaron para siempre.

- Bueno, es una cena muy importante, con el matrimonio Hwan. Pero ellos también llevarán a sus hijos, así que tendrás con quién hablar.

Suspiró. Claro, perfectos niños aburridos como lo eran la mayoría de los hijos de los socios de la Fundación.

Maya adivinó los pensamientos de su hija, la conocía muy bien.

- Son de tu edad y de la edad de Seok Jo. Anímate, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos.

- Aunque esto no es precisamente una cena en familia. - replicó ella – Pero estaré lista. Tienes razón, hace mucho tiempo...

Hace mucho tiempo, sus padres les llevaban a jugar juntos, dejándoles solos sólo para que pelearan. Hae Min siempre lloraba porque no quería compartir sus muñecas pero siempre envidiaba las de Mi Nyu y las suyas. Goo Yu Ho era quien se lo pasaba peor, tratando de librarse de ella, que dejaba todas sus muñecas a Hae Min para seguirlo a todas partes.

Luego, en la escuela él era demasiado tímido para hacer otros amigos, y se quedó con ella, la única niña a la que ya estaba al menos acostumbrado. Por consiguiente, se quedó con las demás. Luego fue él quien pasó a protegerlas, cuando se hicieron mayores. Ella empezó a darse cuenta de que la forma en que lo quería era diferente cuando Lee Koo Boom pasó por primera vez una temporada con ellos, y se dio cuenta de lo especial de su relación con Yun Ho, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él empezaba a mirar más a Hae Min.

Hace mucho tiempo. Ojalá éste se hubiera detenido.

Eligió un vestido negro con un cinto blanco, muy sencillo pero que le sentaba muy bien. Se lo había regalado Yun Ho hace dos meses, y había sido el último regalo que le había hecho, de hecho. Antes eso era cosa de cada semana. Eligió unos pendientes de perlas, que eran un obsequio de sus padres y se miró al espejo, aplicándose sólo un poco de maquillaje.

- ¿Lista, noona?

Su hermano estaba vestido con una camisa blanca que le llegaba a los codos, y llevaba pantalones y chaleco negro. Se veía mayor de lo que en realidad, era, casi como si tuviera su edad.

- Si, vamos.

Los Hwan era amigos de sus padres desde hacía años, y frecuentemente escuchaban nombrarlos o los veían en las reuniones. Pero ellos nunca se habían visto involucrados con las familais de estos "hijos de los amigos". Esa era una relación exclusiva entre el F4.

- Sr. Yoon, Sra. Royce, jóvenes – el mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia. - Por aquí, por favor.

Les guió hasta la mesa donde les esperaban los Hwan.

- Ji Hoo, Maya – saludó el Sr. Hwan, seguido de su esposa – Déjenos que les presente a mis hijos. Ésta es mi Hwan Hee Jin, y él mi hijo mayor, Hwan Soo Kang.

Y la sorpresa estaba pintada con letras mayúsculas en las caras de los dos jóvenes mayores, al encontrarse de nuevo frente a frente.

"Hwan, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?" pensaba ella, mirando alternadamente a Soo Kang que mantenía la vista fija en ella y la turbaba, y al suelo.

Él tampoco había esperado verla allí. Sus padres dijeron que era una importantísima cena, que debían conocer a los hijos de unos amigos. Y punto final, no habían soltado una palabra más. Ahora estaba claro.

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó la madre de Soo Kang.

- Me parece que sí – dijo Maya sonriendo y recordando al joven.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¿No te había dicho, Soo Kang, que podrías hacer amigos hoy?

Él seguía mirando a Eun Hye. Se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces le había visto vestir humildemente, porque incluso aunque el vestido que llevaba podía considerarse sencillo, le sentaba estupendamente, y tenía un peinado mucho más elaborado que el que llevaba usualmente cuando iba al colegio o a la fundación. Eun Hye había estado intentando ser sencilla y pasar como una chica cualquiera todo el tiempo, y ese descubrimiento le sorprendió.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y la esposa del Sr. Hwan los sentó uno al lado de otro con toda intención. Esto preocupó a Ji Hoo, ya que hasta entonces Eun Hye no se había acercado a ningún otro chico que Yun Ho y Koo Boom: Koo Boom era obviamente un amigo cualquiera, aunque siempre pensaron que Yun Ho podía ser algo más. Últimamente aparecían demasiados muchachos alrededor de ella, como aquel Kim Boong Jo, al que había pedido a Woo Bin de favor investigar.

- Bueno, ésto si ha sido una sorpresa.

- Es cierto. Hoy no fuiste al conservatorio y ya me había hecho esperanzas de no verte en lo que quedaba del día.

¿Pretendía él volver a ser un idiota? Eun Hye suspiró. No lo iba a permitir, le gustaba el Soo Kang que veía aparecer por momentos, amable y atento.

- Lo lamento. Mi noche del miércoles también se ha descompuesto, así que podemos declararlo un empate y seguir adelante. ¿Qué más nos queda?

Ella se encogió de hombros y él sonrió por un momento.

- Si, por esta vez tienes razón.

- Si te detienes a pensarlo, Soo Kang, yo SIEMPRE tengo razón.

- No puedo saberlo ahora. Por supuesto, hay muchas maneras de comprobarlo. - dijo, volviendo a sonreír.

Era realmente guapo cuando sonreía. Ojalá sonriera así más seguido, como ahora, en lugar de regresar a ser el amargado Hwan Soo Kang.

* * *

- He decidido competir de nuevo – dijo él de repente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Competir? ¿Te refieres a...

- Si. Competiré en el torneo amateur la que se realizará en dos semanas. - dijo él. - Tenías razón, es lo que realmente quiero hacer.

Hae Min parpadeó.

- ¿Lo sabe ya alguien?

- No -. el ánimo con el que Yun Ho había empezado se fue esfumando. Habia esperado que ella se mostrara mucho más contenta - ¿Qué está mal?

Ella se sorprendió por el tono que él empleó, y se dió cuenta de que debería haber sonreído más. Eso fue lo que hizo.

- Nada está mal, todo es perfecto – dijo - ¿En serio soy la primera a la que se lo dices? ¿Ni siquiera a Eun Hye?

- No, tú eres la primera.

- ¿Por qué?

No sabía qué responder. Pero decidió que lo mejor era dar una respuesta sincera.

- Sentí que era lo que debía hacer, que eres la persona a la que debo contárselo antes que a nadie más.

Ella lo abrazó, pero esta vez él ya estaba preparado para ese tipo de muestras de afecto de parte de Hae Min, y la abrazó también.

- Muchas Gracias, Yun Ho. - susurró ella en su oído – Estoy segura de que lo harás genial.

Se separó de él, diciendo que era algo que todos deberían saber, y lo llevó hasta el salón donde Mi Nyu, Koo Boom y Eun Hye estaban.

- Yun Ho tiene algo importante que decirles, así que escuchen con atención. - se sentía algo orgullosa pensando que tal vez ella había influído en su decisión.

- Voy a volver a competir. - dijo él en voz baja, apenas lo suficientemente audible para que sus amigos oyeran.

Pero Koo Boom fue a felicitarlo enseguida, y tras de él Mi Nyu. Pero Eun Hye, aunque quería ordenar a sus pies que se movieran también hacia él, no pudo hacerlo.

Era un dolor muy extraño en su corazón, tan profundo como no había sentido nunca. Yun Ho había sido siempre su mejor amigo, y ella su mejor amiga, por lo tanto lo había sabido todo antes que nadie. Pero ahora era Hae Min la que estaba a su lado, ocupando ese lugar. Aunque antes había aceptado que debía hacerse a un lado, del dicho al hecho había un largo trecho, como solía decir su tía Gina; y el hecho de que le apartaran de una manera total de esa forma le dolió: Yun Ho le había apartado de su lado, y ella había perdido todo lo que ellos alguna vez pudieron tener.

¿Era su corazón lo que sentía volverse débil al punto de quebrarse con cualquier sonido, con cualquier recuerdo, con nada?

Sin decir una palabra, salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo. Apenas estuvo afuera, comenzó a correr.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Yun Ho, extrañado y preocupado.

- Deberías ir tras ella – sugirió Koo Boom, sin decir todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. - Rápido.

Por primera vez, para alivio suyo, Goo Yun Ho le escuchó. Salió corriendo, y apenas alcanzó a ver a Eun Hye doblar la esquina de pasillo.

Eun Hye corrió, todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Era bastante buena corriendo. Pero maldita sea, ¿por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho? Y los ojos escociéndole. Los cerró con fuerza, porque no iba a derramar ni una lágrima.

Pero yendo con los ojos cerrados chocó con un estudiante. Claro, eso era lo más ormal y nadie se atrevería a molestarla, si ella no tuviera tanta mala suerte.

- Hola – él se dio cuenta en cuanto la vió - ¿Estás bien?

- No lo estoy y por favor, sal de mi camino. - dijo, queriendo que fuese una orden pero sonó suplicante.

Soo Kang se apartó y ella siguió corriendo.

- Oye, ¿has visto por dónde se ha ido Yoon Eun Hye? - preguntó el otro F4, Goo Yun Ho, quien siempre solía andar con Eun Hye.

- Sí, por allá – dijo, señalando la dirección opuesta a la que había seguido Eun Hye.

- Gracias – dijo Goo Yun Ho, saliendo corriendo en esa dirección.

Soo Kang no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Pero sin duda Eun Hye no quería ver a Yun Ho. ¿Acaso eso significaba que iba a querer verloa él?, se reclamó a si mismo. Pero de todas formas salió hacia donde probablemente la chica iría. El lugar más tranquilo en todo el Instituto.

Las escaleras de emergencia.

Allí estaba ella, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, todavía podía esucharla llorar. ¿Qué era lo que le dolía tanto?

Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y se acercó a ella.

Al escucharlo, ella tardó en atreverse a levantar la cabeza, con temor, como si esperara que fuera otra persona. Su rostro expresó sorpresa y confusión al verlo allí, pero sus músculos se relajaron al instante, dejándole saber lo tensa que estaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él le pasó el pañuelo, y ella dudó un poco pero finalmente lo aceptó.

- No me gusta que me mientan – dijo – y tú no estás bien.

Ella rió amargamente.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Tu amigo... Goo Yun Ho, estaba buscándote. ¿te ha hecho daño?

Buena pregunta, "¿Te ha hecho daño?". ¿Era en realidad culpa de Goo Yun Ho? Ella siempre habría dicho que no, pero le sorprendió la respuesta que salió de sus labios.

- Si – dijo, con voz apagada – él me ha hecho mucho daño.

Quería preguntar más, pero no se atrevía. En lugar de eso, se sentó a su lado en las escaleras.

- Es él. - dijo por fin ella, luego de una larga pausa. - La canción que escribí, la que escuchaste el otro día, era para él. Goo Yun Ho.

Eso tenía sentido: su amigo desde la infancia, habían sido criados para acabar juntos.

- Te gusta.

Ella asintió.

- Pero no tiene sentido, que le siga queriendo. Él está enamorado de Hae Min y nunca va a verme como nada más – era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y resultaba liberador - ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado así, Soo kang? ¿De alguien que mira sólo a otro lado, que no puede mirar hacia ti?

Él no contestó.

- ¡¿Cómo hago! ¡Cómo hago para olvidarme de él?! - gimió ella, y su voz llena de pena le transpasó el corazón haciéndole que le doliera a él también.

Siguió mirándola, pero ella continuó llorando por Yun Ho.

* * *

Eun Hye no apareció en el Instituto al día siguiente, y Mi Nyu dijo que estaba enferma, había cogido un resfriado el día anterior.

Yun Ho sabía que no era verdad, o al menos era lo que prefería creer. Eun Hye siempre había tenido una salud inmejorable: ¿coger un resfriado? Imposible.

Golpeó el puño contra la mesa del comedor, furioso. Pero no sabía contra quién.

- No te desquites con la mesa, hermano – le aconsejó Koo Boom – si de verdad quieres algo que sirva, sólo pídelo y te daré una buena paliza.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Dime por qué pudiera Eun Hye ponerse triste.

- No tiene ningún sentido. Ella también llevaba tiempo diciéndome que debía regresar, ¿por qué reaccionó así?

- Touché. Ella llevaba tiempo insistiendo sin que tú la escucharas, y luego tomas una decisión como esa... por primera vez, estoy seguro, en toda la historia de tu vida, que no le has contado primero a tu mejor amiga. La has bajado de categoría.

¿Era así? Imposible. Sería una tontería que Eun Hye reaccionara así por algo como eso. Sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en ello y fue a buscarla a su casa, pero le dijeron que no estaba. Tampoco estaba en la fundación. Finalmente llamó al idiota de Boong Jo, pero éste tenía en esos momentos menos idea que nadie.

- Eun Hye... ¿qué te pasa? No quiero perderte así.

* * *

Viernes de club. Boong Jo no estaba, debía entrenar como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la semana, pero Koo Boom había vuelto a unirse al grupo.

También Eun Hye había llegado por su cuenta, pero había llegado, aliviando a todos los que estuvieron preocupados por ella.

Esta vez, Hae Min volvía a sonreír y a conversar con naturalidad con él, aunque durante la semana se habían evitado concientemente. De hecho, la persona con la que más tiempo había pasado Hae Min esa semana había sido Yun Ho.

Y éste hubiera estado tocando el cielo por esa razón, si no fuera porque algo lo tubaba: Yoon Eun Hye. Quería hablar con ella, pero eran un grupo numeroso y la oporunidad nunca se presentaba

- Hey, Eun Hye, allí está tu amigo el músico.

Ella alzó la vista ante el comentario de Hae Min y miró alrededor, hasta ver a Soo Kang, que estaba sentado en la barra.

- Es bastante guapo – dijo Mi Nyu – he oído además que es muy inteligente, y muy popular en el instituto.

Eun Hye asintió, sin prestar atención. Soo Kang se había levantado y parecía venir en su dirección.

- La presentación de los dos el otro día fue un éxito.

De nuevo asintió. Soo Kang estaba llegando.

- Hola – saludo a todos en general, y después miró de nuevo a Eun Hye – tengo algo que proponerte.

- ¿Eh?

- Ven conmigo.

Sonaba tanto a una orden, pero al mismo tiempo no era. Lo estaba pidiendo. Y ella se sentía en la obligación de escuchar y hacerle caso, porque se lo debía. Se levanó y lo siguió, mientras sus amigos los miraban asombrados.

- Canta conmigo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oíste. Canta conmigo.

- No puedo, lo del otro día fue sólo... fue sólo por molestarte.

- Fue muy bueno. Y créeme que querrás cantar esta canción. La escogí pensando en ti.

Ella se sonrojó.

- Pensando en ti para cantarla, por supuesto – aclaró él, haciendo que ella se sintiera avergonzada.

- No puedo hacerlo, Y tú tampoco tienes qué, ¿por que lo haces? No necesitas trabajar.

- Porque me gusta – dijo, y esa explicación era suficiente para él. También para ella. - ¿Cantarás?

Le dio tiempo para pensarlo y ella lo pensó.

- De acuerdo, cantaré contigo.

Él hizo el amago de una sonrisa, y fue a buscar al presentador para anunciarlos:

- ¡Damas y Caballeros! Esta noche tenemos de vuelta al dúo extraordinario, ¡Soo Kang y Eun Hye!

En la mesa, el resto del F4 miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

- ¿Es que le gusta ese muchacho?

- No puede ser. Eun Hye es meor que eso.

- Pero va a cantar con él.

- ¿Es que le gusta ese muchacho?

Su amiga y Hwan Soo Kang salieron al escenario, y la música comenzó. Ella sujetó fuerte el micrófono en sus manos, mucho más nerviosa que la primera vez. Y entonces comenzó a cantar.

_**Te conocí, me enamoré y ese amor me lastimó**_

_**Sólo observantote sin estar a tu lado, debo ser una tonta**_

Miró a Hwan Soo kang que permanecía detrás, él parecía haber escogido esa canción entendiéndola perfectramente, y después miró a Yun Ho.

_**Cuando tu lloras, yo lloro**_

_**cuando tú sonríes, yo también sonrío**_

_**Como una niña, sólo imito cualquier cosa que hagas**_

_**Soy una tonta.**_

Sí, así era como se sentía ahora, como se había venido sintiendo desde hace años. Lejos de sentirse nerviosa, sabía que ese escenario era su única forma de dejarlo todo, todo lo que quería decir y no podía. Así que cantó con el alma.

_**Aun cuando te diga te amo , no creo que escuches ,  
aun cuando diga que esto es amor, no creo que sepas ,  
creo que **_**no****_ puedes ver las lagrimas que mi corazón esta derramando ,  
aun cuando grite tu nombre creo que no escucharas ,  
aun cuando eres lo unico para mi creo que no sabes,  
mi amor es ciego, mi amor es doloroso y supongo que no debería tenerlo_**

No miró hacia la mesa y el lugar donde sabía que estaba Yun Ho, pero unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de Soo Kang comenzando a cantar, y ella se giró a verlo, todavía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_**Por favor, mira detrás de ti sólo una vez**_

_**Estoy allí, detrás de ti**_

_**Cuando estés cansada por otro amor**_

_**Cuando estés lastimada por otro amor**_

_**Por favor, mira detrás de ti sólo una vez.**_

Soo Kang parecía entender ese sentimiento. ¿Pasaba él por lo mismo? Deseaba que no. Pero cantaron juntos, convirtiendo sus voces en una sola.

_**Aun cuando te diga te amo , no creo que escuches ,  
aun cuando diga que esto es amor, no creo que sepas ,  
creo que **_**no****_ puedes ver las lagrimas que mi corazón esta derramando ,  
aun cuando grite tu nombre creo que no escucharas ,  
aun cuando eres lo unico para mi creo que no sabes,  
mi amor es ciego, mi amor es doloroso y supongo que no debería tenerlo_**

_**Te he llamado mil veces hoy , se que no contestaras pero insistiré.**_

_**Porque te amo demasiado! por favor mirame! porque te amo solo a ti! por favor ven a mi!**_

_**Si te acercaras solo un poco ...yo solo me quedare aqui , esperandote! Perdoname por no ser nadie, pero yo sin ti no puedo vivir. mis labios solo pronuncian tu nombre , pero no lo sabes...**_

Cuando acabaron, todos aplaudieron. Eun Hye miró a Soo Kang, pero él sólo salió del escenario en silencio.

* * *

la canción es I Guess you dn't know, de M Signal.

¿Qu´çe les pareció este capítulo?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta, más pronto de lo que pensaba. Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero decir hoy, aunque sé que lo que quieren es leer ya el cap.**

**1- Si algo no me gusta, es cuando hay un fic que me encanta y lo dejan colgado. Así por supuesto que voy a terminar What You Want. I PROMISE THAT.**

**2- Este fue mi último fin de semana de vacaciones, y ahora viene mi última etapa del colegio que está pesada, así que tal vez no pueda actualizar tanto com quisiera. Eso sólo por si me tardo un poco más.**

**3- ¡Ustedes leen mi mente! Yo estaba trabajando en un capítulo sobre nuestros queridos F4 y su punto de vista como padres desde hace unas semanas. No está muy claro y ordenado todavía, pero prometo que sea al menos algo decente para leer.**

**4- La letra que aparece en este capítulo es de la canción Let me cry, de Jang Geun Seok.**

**Ahora si, les dejo leer en paz.**

**7. Tu sombra.**

Sábado. El gran día.

Boong Jo se sorprendió al recibir una llamada de Eun Hye tan temprano, sobre todo porque se verían en unas pocas horas, cuando ella fuera al juego.

- Hola Eun Hye.

- Boong Jo. ¿Listo para el día de hoy?

- Eso creo. He estado entrenando mucho toda la semana.

- Lo sé.

- Aunque lo importante es que tú vas a ir – dijo él.

- Sobre eso... - Eun Hye titibeó. Sentía mucha pena por tener que decir aquello – Boog Jo, no podré ir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Desde hace una semana ella había dicho todo lo contrario. Si no quería ir... pues lo hubiera dicho antes, habría sido más fácil de entender.

- Estoy yendo a Nueva York con mis padres y mi hermano, y no volveremos hasta el lunes. Lo siento mucho, fue algo inesperado.

Él se avergonzó de si mismo. ¿En realidad fue tan tonto para olvidar que, a pesar de todo, Eun Hye y él pertenecía a dos círculos completamente alejados entre sí?

- Entiendo. Es el mundo de Yoon Eun Hye, después de todo.

- No digas eso de nuevo. El mundo de Yoon Eun Hye, el mundo de Kim Boong Jo, eso no existe. - eso se lo había enseñado su padre, y estaba muy agradecida por ello – te enviaré el número de los demás. Creo que a ellos si les gustaría ir.

En realidad no, pero lo haría por ella. Estaba segura.

- Tal vez lo haga. Que te diviertas en Nueva York.

- Gracias. Pero se trata de un aburrido viaje de negocios.

Ella le mandó los números del resto del F4, tal como había dicho. Seguramente sería el chico más afortunado de toda Corea, ¿pero qué importancia tenía? Había una chica a la que había querido conocer desde el momento en que pisó ShinHwa, pero después de todo parecía muy lejano. En cambio Eun Hye era una verdadera amiga, y no creía que otro F4 pudiera reemplazarla.

Pero... ¿si invitaba a Hae Min ella iría? Con probarlo no perdía nada.

* * *

Hae Min dijo que iría – se hubiera sentido muy mal al tener que decir otra cosa – pero ese día Yun Ho iba a su terapia médica y ella le acompañaría. Así que llamó a Mi Nyu y le pidió de favor que le reemplazara. Lo importante era que una de ellas fuera, en nombre de Eun Hye.

- Gracias, Mi Nyu, eres la mejor.

- Ya lo sé. Que les vaya bien. Dile a Yun Ho que espero que se esfuerce mucho, que no se le ocurra decepcionarnos.

- Le haré llegar el mensaje. ¡Deseale suerte a Boong Jo en el juego!

Cuando cortó, su hermano le estaba mirando.

- ¿Con quién hablabas y quién es el tal Boong Jo?

Hae Min arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora quieres ser el hermanito celoso? Porque déjame decirte que no te queda para nada bien.

Tal vez sería bueno dejarlo allí, con la palabra en la boca, pero su hermano esperaba una respuesta y en realidad ella no veía por qué no dársela. Simplemente quería burlarse un poco de él.

- Era Mi Nyu. Va a apoyar a un amigo de Eun Hye que se llama Boog Jo, porque es su primer juego dentro del equipo de fútbol, y como capitán.

- Ya veo. Pensé que se trataba de algo más importante.

¿Cómo podía mostrar tan poco interés? Su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en un completo tarado.

Pero decidió no prestarle más atención. Miró el reloj y tomó las llaves del coche para ir a encontrar a Goo Yun Ho.

* * *

El juego estaba a punto de comenzar y entre los muchos rostros Boong Jo buscó el de Hae Min, sin poder encontrarla. Fue entonces cuando los estudiantes se apartaron en dos filas, como si alguien de la realeza fuera a entrar y ellos debieran presentar sus respetos. Esa debía ser hae Min llegando, ¿a quién más recibirían así?

Pero a la que vio fue a Song Mi Nyu, la linda prima de Eun Hye. Eso le sorprendió.

Ella le miró y sonrió, levantando la mano y agitándola para saludarle. Entonces no le quedó duda: Hae Min no iba a venir, y Mi Nyu venía en lugar de su prima, como si eso fuera simplemente uno de esos eventos oficiales a donde ellos estaban obligados a mostrar la cara. Debería sentirse molesto, pero entendió que en realidad Mi Nyu tenía la mejor de las intenciones, en el modo en el que ellos acostumbraban a hacer las cosas.

Le sonrió de vuelta y agitó su mano en dirección a ella antes de entrar al campo.

Un grupo de estudiantes cerca de Mi Nyu la miraban como embobados, y ella se fijó en que todos tenían las camisetas del equipo.

- Oye, ¿donde has conseguido eso? - le preguntó a una de las chicas.

Ella le miro con los ojos como platos, y respondió muy nerviosa.

- Esto... ¿la camiseta? Se venden allá, en ese puesto – dijo, señalando con un dedo tembloroso hacia una de las entradas, donde estaba una llamativa tienda amarilla.

- ¿Quieres una? - preguntó un muchacho.

Mi Nyu sonrió y de inmediato él desapareció en busca de la camiseta. Regresó en menos de lo que ella tardaba en decir "sí", con una en la mano para ella.

- Gracias.

El muchacho sonrió como bobo, y la encantadora sonrisa de Mi Nyu se perdió. Además, el partido estaba comenzando, y lo importante era apoyar a Boong Jo.

Claro, enseguida quedó demostrado que el no necesitaba mucho de ella, ya que a los diez minutos marcó el primer gol, y todos los espectadores saltaron y gritaron de alegría. El equipo rival intento anotar, pero el arquero, un chico llamado Joong Jae Yi, pudo detener el balón sin problemas y luego Boong Jo volvió a anotar.

La gente entonces empezó a gritar su nombre. Boong Jo se sintió con una fuerza increíble, como si tuviera el poder que le transferían todas las personas que lo estaban apoyando, y esa fuerza se disparaba en el juego. De vez en cuando, alzaba la vista al lugar en donde debió haber estado So Hae Min, y allí estaba Song Mi Nyu sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

No sintió pasar el tiempo, sólo siguió: anotando un gol y luego otro. Cuando sonó el pitazo qe marcaba el final del juego, se dió cuenta del resultado. 4 a 0. Ganaron.

Jae Yi y él fueron llevados por sus compañeros sobre los hombros hasta los vestidores, festejando la victoria.

- Boong Jo, buen trabajo.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?

- Hombre, en verdad eso fue impresionante...

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Todas las voces se apagaron, cuando Mi Nyu entró. Todos estaban demasiado impresionados con ella, y es que Boong Jo debía admitir que incluso llevando una camiseta como cualquier otro seguidor, ella aún parecía una princesa. ¿Cómo hacían esas chicas para ser tan perfectamente perfectas en todo momento?

- Felicidades, Boong Jo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ella le estaba pasando la mano. Él se la estrechó, y sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, Mi Nyu. Hoy he ganado gracias a ti. Muchas gracias por venir.

- ¿Vamos a tomar un helado para celebrar? - sugirió ella.

No sabía si era lo apropiado, pero era lo que seguramente Eun Hye haría. No, mentira. Para ella todo se solucionaba con un helado.

- Suena muy bien. Me cambiaré y luego te alcanzo. - dijo el muchacho.

Ella salió, y se sentó en una banca a esperarlo, mientras la mayoría de la gente iba saliendo.

- No pensé que fueras del tipo de chicas que viene a ver un juego de soccer para divertirse.

Giro la cabeza y vio a Bon Hwa, que sonreía con ambas manos en los bolsillos, mirándola divertido. Tonto.

- Tienes razón, no es lo que hago usualmente. Pero debo admitir que ha sido bastante divertido.

- Si, seguramente eso funciona con el muchacho. Sin embargo, debe ser lástima. ¿No les pidió tu prima que la reemplazaran en su acto de caridad?

Ella se preguntó cuando el niño tan listo y maduro que a ella le había gustado se convirtió en ese arrogante idiota. Era una verdadera pena.

- Soy una fan de Boong Jo y he venido a verlo porque se me da la gana. También es mi amigo. EN cambio tú, ¿qué haces aquí hablándome? ¿Consideras que es tu acto de caridad dirigirme la palabra?

- Song Mi Nyu – advirtió él, adelantando un paso hacia ella sujetándole el brazo.

- ¿Está molestándote, Mi Nyu? - preguntó Boong Jo, que se había cambiado y llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones grises.

- No – dijo ella, soltándose del agarre de Bon Hwa. - ¿Podemos irnos?

- Vámonos – dijo Boong Jo.

No le gustó la forma tan posesiva y un poco violenta en que ese muchacho se acercaba a Mi Nyu, de modo que se puso en medio de los dos y tomó del brazo a la chica, corriendo el riesgo de que ella se enfadara con él por eso. Pero Mi Nyu no pareció molestarse, suspiró en un gesto de alivio cuando empezaron a alejarse de ese muchacho.

- ¿Estás bien? - volvió a preguntarle.

- Si.

- ¿Entonces era tu amigo ése?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ése es el hermano mayor de Hae Min, So Bon Hwa.

- ¿Hermano de Hae Min?

Se sintió un poco estúpido por haberse comportado de esa manera, sin conocer la situación.

- Disculpa.

- En realidad hiciste bien. No estaba cómoda hablando con él – le dijo sonriéndole para infundirle de nuevo confianza.

- ¿Y si vamos por ese helado?

- De vainilla y cerezas, por favor.

* * *

- ¿Ves? Podrás volver a jugar como antes en poco tiempo si continúas de la forma en la que lo has estado haciendo – dijo Hae Min, contenta.

Sonreía y caminaba con Yun Ho por el estacionamiento, aferrada a su brazo, mientras conversaban.

- Gracias por venir conmigo.

- Me gusta hacerlo, llámame siempre que quieras que te acompañe. ¿Hoy irás a practicar?

- No – dijo él, mirando al techo – hoy debo hacer mi visita obligada a las empresas del grupo ShinHwa.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo ella, bajando la vista.- pero de cualquier forma... recuerda que siempre te acompañaré con gusto. Para eso están los amigos.

Amigos. Por más cercanos que se volvieran, parecía imposible que Hae Min viera algo más que amistad entre ellos dos. Pero sabía también que por el momento el amor era en lo último en lo que ella pensaba: ¿cómo arruinarlo de ese modo?

Se despidieron y él volvió un momento a la casa. Intentó llamar a Eun Hye, pero ella seguía sin contestar sus llamadas. Quería disculparse pero de ese modo se volvía imposible. El mensaje era claro: por el momento, no quería escucharlo. Podría tomar un avión que lo llevara a Nueva York y no serviría de nada.

Quería entender lo que le sucedía a ella, pero la propia Eun Hye no lo permitía. ¿Dónde quedaban los días en que podían decirse cualquier cosa el uno al otro sin reservas? Extrañaba esos días. Extrañaba esa cercanía.

Había ganado a Hae Min, pero estaba perdiendo a Eun Hye al mismo tiempo.

Se cambió para comenzar su recorrido por las empresas de su padre. Lo odiaba, pero era parte de su tarea semanal. Sólo había dejado de realizarlo la semana en la que estuvo tan furioso luego del accidente.

Al llegar al hotel se encontró con Lee Koo Boom, que acompañaba a su madre. Él se disculpó con su madre y luego fue en su dirección.

- ¡Yun Ho!

- Lee Koo Boom.

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria? Te ves horrible.

- El trabajo exige seriedad ¿O no te lo han enseñado, Koo Boom?

Sin sentirse ofendido, él sonrió.

- Claro. Pero pensé que estabas tan serio porque sigues sin saber de Yoon Eun Hye.

En serio, que oportuno y agradable podía llegar a ser, pensó Yun Ho sarcásticamente.

- No pasa nada por no tener noticias de ella unos días. - dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo – después de todo, incluso los mejores amigos necesitan su espacio.

- ¿Me lo dices a mi o te lo dices a ti? - preguntó Koo Boom frunciendo el ceño. Si algo no le gustaba de Goo Yun Ho era la forma en que se mentía a si mismo. - Espero que te des cuenta de que estás a punto de perderla.

- ¿Perderla? No haces más que decir tonterías.

No era como si ellos dos fueran novios o algo así. Continuó su camino, apartándose de Lee Koo Boom.

* * *

Eun Hye volvió a borronear. Era jueves y aún no había avanzado casi nada en la nueva canción. Claro, podría presentar la canción que había escrito para Yun Ho, pero no quería hacerlo y no lo haría. Por lo que estaba comenzando de nuevo, lo que resultaba agotador y además frustrante.

- ¿No hay avances?

Sin necesidad de mirarlo, porque ya sabía quién era, respondió:

- Ninguno. Comienzo a creer que debo renunciar a la presentación de este año.

- Puedes lograrlo. Claro, si te ayudo.

- ¿Eh?

Soo Kang señaló la pila de bolas de papel.

- Te ayudaré a crear tu música y tu canción. Claro, a cambio...

- Olvídalo.

- Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que iba a proponerte.

- No necesito escucharlo para saber que la respuesta será no.

- Te ayudaré, si cantas conmigo en el club.

Ese pedido le sorprendió. No sabía bien qué había esperado que pidiera, pero ciertamente no eso.

- ¿Por qué querrías que cantara contigo? Adeás, ya hemos cantado dos veces.

- Por eso. No me he presetado ni una vez solo. La gente quiere a Soo Kang y a Eun Hye. Yo solo no funciono.

- ¿Quieres que cante todos los viernes?

- Si. Claro, compartiré la paga contigo.

- No necesito eso.

- Pero te lo daré, si aceptas.

- ¿En serio crees que puedas ayudarme? La presentación es en sólo dos meses y no tengo nada de nada, mientras que todos están acabando sus composiciones.

- Créeme, lo haremos.

Eun Hye dudó por un instante más, y luego estrechó su mano.

- Trato hecho.

- Ya que estamos, necesitamos un nombre.

- ¿Un nombre?

- Si, un nombre para el nuevo dúo del año.

* * *

- ¿The Shadow? - repitió Boong Jo en voz alta.

- Shhh – Eun Hye miró alarmada alrededor, como si alguno fuera a descubrirlos. En realidad, en la biblioteca pocos se daban cuenta de su presencia.

- Perdón.

- Es que nadie puede enterarse aún.

- No me perderé eso por nada. Pero, ¿en serio él te va a ayudar? Quiero decir, Hwan Soo Kang no se ve como el tipo de personas que...

- Él lo hará. Lo ha prometido. Además, me encuentro en un momento crítico y situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas: ¿imaginas cómo se sentirá mi padre si no valgo lo suficiente para estar en la presentación?

En realidad, no conocía a Yoon Ji Hoo, pero para Eun Hye era importante no decepcionarlo y es era suficiente para él.

- Iré a ver a ese nuevo grupo esta noche, pero sólo por la vocalista femenina.

- ¡Ah, gracias! - exclamó ella, contenta.

Boong Jo se daba cuenta de que todavía se sentía culpable por no haber estado en el juego, aunque no había tenido otra opción y aunque él y Mi Nyu la habían pasado bien.

- De nada. Pero más les vale que la música sea buena. - amenazó en broma, porque ya estaba seguro de que Eun Hye tenía a los mismos ángeles de su parte.

Excepto Mi Nyu y Boong Jo, los demás no sabían de lo que sucedería en el viernes de club esa noche. Eun Hye había evitado a Yun Ho de una fomra sorprendente, demostrando una destreza para zafarse de conversaciones y de escenarios cuando le convenía, por lo que las cosas entre ellos seguían como antes.

Eun Hye veía como Yun Ho y Hae Min se acercaban más, y su amiga ya había ocupado su lugar como mejor amiga de Goo Yun Ho. Incluso aunque Hae Min no se daba cuenta, un día acabarían juntos, y cualquier esperanza para ella moría con cada segundo que los otros dos tomaran para ellos.

Cuando llegaron al club, Yun Ho, Hae Min y Koo Boom se encontraron con la sorpresa de los pósters presentando a un nuevo dúo: las fotos que Soo Kang y Eun Hye se habían tomado inmediatamente después de cerrar el trato, eran el fondo del anuncio de The Shadow. Ella vestida impecablemente de blanco, como un fantasma, y él completamente de negro.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Eun Hye lo hizo y no nos dijo nada? - preguntó Hae Min.

- Wow. En serio, esa chica no deja de sorprenderme. Quién lo diría – dijo Koo Boom.

Yun Ho no dijo nada, y miró el escenario todavía vacío en silencio.

- Sólo esperen y verán – dijo Mi Nyu, sonriendo.

Del otro lado del escenario, Eun Hye se sentía nerviosa. Se miró al espejo: vestía pantalones blancos, unas plataformas que la acercaban bastante a la altura de Soo Kang, una camisilla blanca ajustada y una chaqueta gris.

Atrás de ella, Soo kang iba vestido completamente de negro.

- Ya tranquila, has hecho esto antes.

- Si, pero antes no me sentía tan presionada ya que sólo molestaba en una presentación, no era parte de ella.

- Eun Hye, esa gente está aquí para verte a ti también. - le dijo Soo Kang, mirándola fijamente – No tienes que hacer nada más que hacer lo que ya sabes, porque ya te los has ganado.

Corrió un poco la cortina y le señaló el escenario. Él tomó la guitarra.

- ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió.

- Vamos.

Ella fue hasta el teclado. Esta no era una de las canciones a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero debía hacerlo. Era un buen ejercicio.

Comenzó a tocar y él le siguió con la guitarra, luego empezó a cantar.

_**El sonido de la lluvia golpea la ventana **_

_**Ese sonido es culpable de mis inolvidables recuerdos **_

_**Todavía sigo capturado por ti **_

_**Como una sombra invencible **_

_**En lugar de olvidarme de todo **_

_**Déjame llorar, déjame llorar **_

_**Ahora estoy bien **_

_**Sigue siendo triste y ya me canse **_

Ella se unió a él en el coro.

_**Puedo volar, puedo respirar **_

_**Cuando llegue el mañana yo sin duda recuperare mi futuro **_

Él volvió a cantar la segunda parte.

_**Hable con todos con el placer de responder **_

_**Sin embargo, solo recibí mi eco **_

Para entonces, cuando cantó, ella ya se sentía mucho más parte de la canción. También Yun Ho, que estaba escuchándola.

_- Eun Hye es una chica fuerte. Un ángel, pero una chica fuerte. Y cuando ella se decida a olvidarse de ti, la habrás perdido para siempre._

Ella era su mejor amiga, pero el límite de su amistad nunca estuvo bien definido. Si comenzaba a pensarlo, si hubiera tenido una novia haría con ella exactamente lo mismo que hacía con Eun Hye.

¿Era eso lo que sucedía entre ellosy él no se había dado cuenta?

_**El amor desaparecerá al igual que una burbuja **_

_**Esta noche solo se desvanecerá **_

Fue la voz de Eun Hye la que empezó a escucharse con más fuerza.

_**Déjame llorar, déjame llorar **_

_**Incluso si fuera solo en sueños **_

_**Quiero estar contigo y verte **_

_**Voy a volar, voy a respirar **_

_**Porque no puedo volar a un amor que no se puede tocar**_

_**Mi corazón está lleno de confusiones **_

_**Vagando en busca de una luz **_

Ella le miró tristemente.

Sólo pensar en él hacía más fuerte ese sentimiento, y se obligó a dejar de mirarlo. Volteó la cabeza hacia Soo Kang, que le guiñó un ojo en un gesto de " todo está bien"

_**Déjame llorar, déjame llorar **_

_**Ahora estoy bien **_

_**Sigue siendo triste y ya me canse **_

_**Puedo volar puedo respirar **_

_**Cuando llegue el manaña, yo sin duda recuperare mi futuro **_

Olvidarse de él. Imposible. ¿Y por qué haría algo así?

_- Así que date prisa. Puede que cuando te enteres de que la amas, ella ya no pueda corresponderte._

Eso fue lo que le dijo Koo Boom. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Eun Hye le amaba y él la había lastimado? Entonces todo sería su culpa, y no sabía como arreglarlo.

_**El amor desaparecerá, al igual que una burbuja **_

_**Esta noche solo se desvanecerá**_

El público aplaudió y vitoreó. Eun Hye se sintió muy bien, de una forma en que no se había sentido antes y Soo Kang se dio cuenta de la emoción que estaba experimentando. Le sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Somos un equipo, entonces? - le preguntó cuando salieron del escenario.

- Soo Kang, somos un gran equipo – dijo ella,y le abrazó, sorprendiéndole – Gracias.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo como esto sin decirme.

Ella deshizo el abrazo sorprendida, girando hacia Goo Yun Ho. Le miraba molesto, y contrariado por la escena que acababa de presenciar entre su amiga y ese músico desconocido.

- Yun Ho... ¿qué pasa?

- Es lo que yo debería preguntar. ¿No somos amigos? ¿No somos los mejores amigos? ¿Por qué no sabía lo que ibas a hacer? Ni siquiera sabía que eras amiga de est...

- Hwan Soo Kang, es compañero de Boong Jo y es mi amigo. Vamos juntos al conservatorio de la fundación.

- Creo que debo irme – le dijo Soo Kang a ella en voz baja.

- No, éste es tu lugar. Es Yun Ho quien debe disculparse por sus modales.

- ¿Disculparme?

- ¿Quién crees que eres para exigirme conocer cada detalle de mi vida? ¿Me dijiste tú, cuando decidiste retomar el tenis? - dijo ella en un tono más alto del que pretendió, dejando en evidencia su enojo.

- Eun Hye, yo...

- Por supuesto que no. Piensas que soy algo de lo que puedes prescidir, como un objeto de tu propiedad, que no debe servir para otros. - dijo, con la voz quebrada - Por favor, no quiero discutir, vete.

Él se debatió entre decir algo más o hacerle caso. Pero era Eun Hye, y decidió hacer lo segundo, lo que ella quería.

Cuando se fue, ella suspiró aliviada.

- Siento haberte incomodado – se disculpó ella.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Soo Kang, restándole importancia a lo demás.

- No creo que pueda decir todavía que estoy bien – de hecho sentía un nudo en la garganta, una señal de que estaba a punto de llorar, y los ojos le ardían – Pero déjame llorar... tal vez mañana me sienta un poco mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! No pensaba volver tan pronto, y la verdad es que acabo de terminar este capítulo. Pero – al menos acá – estamos todavía a 30 de julio, el día en que en mi país celebramos el día de la amistad.**

**Ya he festejado con mis compañeros de la clase de inglés, abracé a mi mejor amiga y escribí a mi mejor amiga en Estados Unidos. Así que este capítulo es mi regalo del día de la amistad para ustedes.**

**También quiero dedicárselo a dos amigas, una de ellas quien me enseñó Boys Before Flowers primero, y otra que es simplemente la mejor. Sin ellas, las chicas del F4 no existirían.**

**¡Feliz día de la Amistad! - Happy Friendship's Day!**

**8- Un día juntos.**

El domingo cuando se levantó, no había nadie en casa. En una simple nota, su madre explicaba que habáin tenido que viajar a Tokio por asuntos de negocios urgentes, y sus hermanos fueron a pasear temprano con Yoon Seok Jo.

Estaba sola, era un lindo día, y era deprimente.

Se vistió con una calza una calza negra y un vestido gris acampanado que le llegaba a los muslos. Como en un lento ritual, se peinó, se maquilló un poco y se colgó el bolso del hombro. Llevaba su celular sólo en el remoto caso de que alguien lo recordara, pero ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

Había un único lugar posible al que podía ir cuando se sentía así.

Cuando era niña, en las raras veces que se sentía enfadada o triste, su padre la invitaba a un helado. Él pedía siempre el mismo, pero ella pedía un sabor diferente cada vez, hasta llegar a probarlos todos. Su favorito era el de vainilla y chocolate con almendras. Absolutamente todo: la tristeza, la frustración y el enojo, se calmaban con un helado.

- Quiero un pastel helado de vainilla y chocolate, por favor. Póngale almendras también.

Se sentó a esperar.

* * *

El chofer lo llevaba a la apertura de una nueva exposición en el museo, y el coche se había detenido por un semáforo cuando decidió mirar por la ventanilla.

Qué ciudad tan aburrida.

Pero, ¿no era esa Song Mi Nyu?

- Espere – dijo él – me quedaré aquí.

- Pero joven So..

No escuchó al chofer porque ya se había bajado y estaba entrando a la heladería. Entonces pensó que tal vez ella estaba acompañada, pero lucía muy triste y cabizbaja mirando un pastel de de chocolate que le acababan de traer.

_- Bueno, Song Mi Nyu, feliz cumpleaños... qué patética eres. - murmuró._

¿Era su cumpleaños? Pero no había escuchado a su hermana decir nada al respecto. ¿Lo harbía olvidado? Imposible, Hae Min nunca olvidaba esas cosas, ¿o si?

- Mi Nyu-ah.

Ella alzó la vista sorprendida, como si no creyese verlo allí.

- ¿So Bon Hwa? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Llegué ahora mismo, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? - preguntó, sonriendo encantadoramente.

Ella parpadeó.

- Oh... si, siéntate – dijo, y se rió un poco de si misma - ¿por qué no?

- ¿Es esto por algo especial? - preguntó, señalando el pastel.

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no.

- Entonces dame un poco.

- ¡No! Éste es mi favorito, compra el tuyo.

- Entonces no me queda más remedio, pagaré yo. Ahora, dame ese pastel.

Él volvió a sonreír y ella suspiró enojada, pero no reclamó. Comieron en silencio, observándose de vez en cuando mientras el otro no se daba cuenta.

- Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos después?

- "¿Iremos?"

- Bueno, es domingo y no hay nada mejor que hacer. - dijo él - ¿Vamos al museo?

- ¿El museo de tu familia?

Él asintió.

- Pero...

Que Bon Hwa, amablemente, la invitara a algo, parecía mentira. Antes de que dijera algo más, él le tomó de la mano y le hizo levantarse.

- Vamos.

Apretó más fuerte la suave mano de Mi Nyu dentro de la suya, y sonrió.

* * *

Eun Hye se levantó temprano el domingo, y se alistó para salir.

- Adiós mamá, papá.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó su padre, bajando la taza de té en la mesa.

- ¿Vas a salir con Hwan Soo Kang? - preguntó su madre.

Ella parpadeó, demasiado sorprendida por esa repentina pregunta y la suposición de su madre.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, mamá! La última cosa que oirás de mi nunca será que esté saliendo Soo Kang. - dijo, y luego recordó responderle a su padre – Voy a comprar un obsequio para Mi Nyu. Es su cumpleaños.

- Es una pena, ese muchacho es tan educado y talentoso. De hecho, me recuerda mucho a tu padre.

Ji Hoo le dirigió una mirada a Maya. ¿Acaso estaba intentando meter ideas en la cabeza de Eun Hye? Ella era todavía muy joven para pensar seriamente en un novio.

- Felicítala de nuestra parte. Es extraño que Woo Bin y Gina no hayan preparado una fiesta este año. - dijo él.

- Tal vez los tíos estén ocupados – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era normal que sus padres estuvieran ocupados siempre, pero nunca nada había hecho que se apartaran de la familia en ocasiones importantes. "La familia está primero" era el lema de su padre.

- Seok Jo también saldrá para allá – dijo su madre – ¿Qué están pensando hacer?

- No estoy segura, es todo un plan de Hae Min.

Siempre se aseguraba en ser la primera en llamar a su prima, pero esta vez Hae Min le había prohibido hacerlo, ya que todo debía ser una gran sorpresa. Pero incluso para Hae Min, encargarse de que su hermano y los gemelos colaboraran debía ser ir más allá de sus estándares normales.

- Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Extrañamente, su coche todavía no estaba listo cuando salió, y vio al mayordomo Kim caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Pasa algo, señor Kim? - preguntó ella.

- Esto... señorita, lo siento pero hemos tenido problemas para traer el auto.

- ¿Se ha echado a perder justo ahora? Bueno, supongo que puede decirle al chofer que me lleve.

- Lo siento, Señorita Yoon. Creo que debe ir a ver por usted misma.

Eso le pareció de lo más extraño, pero siguiendo su curiosidad natural fue hasta el estacionamiento donde se guardaban todos los coches. Apostado contra su Porche, estaba Goo Yun Ho.

- Yun Ho... ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido para que hablemos.

- Lo siento, pero debo salir ahora a comprar...

- En todo caso, vendrás conmigo.

A Eu Hye le quedó claro que Yun Ho acababa de usar con sus empleados todo el poder intimidatorio del que rara vez hacía uso. _"Niño malcriado, si tu madre supiera..."_ pensó ella, enfadada.

- En serio no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Yun Ho.

- Es importante, así que por favor Eun Hye deja de evitarme. - dijo, casi suplicando - Te estoy pidiendo esto como los amigos que somos. Si no sigues queriéndome como tu amigo, por lo menos por la amistad que solíamos tener.

Al verle a los ojos, ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Suspiró, porque sabía que una vez más era ella haciendo lo que Yun Ho le pedía.

- De acuerdo. Acompáñame al centro comercial, ¿Está bien?

Ella quiso subir a su auto, pero él la sujetó del brazo y se lo impidió. En lugar de eso, le señaló su propio auto. De esa forma, era más seguro que ella fuera a regresar con él.

* * *

Mientras paseaban en bicicleta, parecían dos personas muy normales. Allí no había una chica heredera de la constructora más grande del pais ni el hijo del gran artista, sino sólo Mi Nyu y Bon Hwa.

Él miró a la chica, que cerró los ojos para sentir y disfrutar del viento en su cara. Sonrió.

- Si no abres los ojos, tendré que sacarte de prisión por arrollar a una abuelita.

- Eres un tonto – dijo ella, pero le hizo caso – Vamos a quedarnos aquí.

Se sentaron en el pasto, a un costado del camino.

_**He estado cerca tuyo durante toda una vida**_

_**siempre intentando traerte alegría**_

- Debe costarte mucho esto, así que gracias.

- ¿Costarme? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- No me soportas. Me consideras una niña tonta, ¿verdad? Ya lo sé. - dijo ela – Aún así, gracias por quedarte hoy.

- Eres tú quien no soporta que le dirija la palabra.

- ¿Yo? - ella se rió - ¡Estuve enamorada de ti por años desde que tenía nueve! Corría detrás de ti a todos lados, por si no te diste cuenta.

Él se admiró de que ella pudiera decir eso con total desenfado. Tal vez ella era así porque su madre era italiana. O tal vez porque ya no tuviera los sentimientos de los cuales estaba hablando.

_**Sé que tu corazón sigue otro camino**_

_**y tal vez es lo que dice el destino**_

- Si, eras insoportable. Al principio, pensé que eras sólo una niña tonta, pero después cambié de opinión, aunque tal vez tarde. ¿Tiene eso solución?

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué era lo que él quería decir con eso?

Volteó a mirarlo, para encontrarse con sus ojos clavados en ella y se sonrojó.

_**pero aún así, yo sigo aquí**_

_**te miro a ti, te miro sólo a tí.**_

Él se acercó más, hasta que pudo sentir su aliento chocar contra su piel cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿Puedes enamorarte de mi de nuevo?

* * *

Ella miró los aretes en forma de mariposas.

- Estos son muy lindos, seguro a Mi Nyu le gustarán.

- O te gustarán a ti – dijo Yun Ho.

Ella se sonrojó.

- ¡Claro que no! Conozco a mi prima.

- Ya lo sé, era sólo una broma – dijo él sonriendo. Tomó otro par del mostrados, con forma de alas de ángel. - Éstos se te verían mucho mejor.

- ¿Se llevarán los dos, Señor Goo, Señorita Yoon?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él asintió.

- Yo le pagaré por éstos – dijo, mostrando los que sostenía en la mano.

Eun Hye sabía que de nada le valdría decir que no, porque él hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Pagó por el regalo de Mi Nyu y se apresuró en salir, sin esperar a Yun Ho. Sentía que todo eso, ese día, era extraño.

Él le vio irse sin decirle nada, y salió detrás de ella, agarrándole del hombro para hacer que se girara y lo mirara.

- Espera – dijo acercándose hasta que la distancia entre ellos fue mínima – Este es... mi regalo para ti.

Sacó la caja que había metido en el bolsillo, con los aretes, y se los puso mientras ella se quedaba quieta, por la sorpresa.

- Listo. - dijo él, deteniendo su mano en la mejilla de Eun Hye un momento más.

- G-gracias.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que sin decir nada, se pusieron de acuerdo para seguir caminando hacia la salida.

- Goo Yun Ho, ¿por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera has dicho lo que era tan importante como para impedir a los empleados de mi casa hacer su trabajo.

Lo que le gustaba normalmente de Eun Hye, y que en ese mismo momento le ponía en aprietos, era que hacía las preguntas correctas. Todo él era un lío, desde que la idea de Eun Hye enamorada de él se plantó en su mente.

- Sólo quería pasar tiempo con mi amiga, ¿está eso mal?

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Eres un mentiroso – acabó por decir – Si no piensas ser honesto, me has hecho perder el tiempo.

Le dio la espalda para seguir caminando.

¿Es que ella podía ignorarlo tan fácilmente ahora?

_**Ahora te estás yendo, no puedo detenerte**_

_**¿Y si te digo que te amo?**_

- ¡Eun Hye! ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?

- Yun Ho, fuiste tú quien comenzó por ignorarme, no sé cuál es el problema.

- ¿Porque me acerqué a Hae Min? ¿No fuiste tú quien me reemplazó por Boong Jo primero? ¿Qué hay del otro, el tal Soo Kang que se cree tu mano derecha?

- ¿Y a qué demonios viene todo esto?

Ahora la gente a su alrededor en el centro comercial comenzaban a verlos con detenimineto, y cuando una chica que los reconoció cuchicheó con sus amigas y sacaron sus cámaras, él tomó de la mano de Eun Hye con fuerza y se apresuró en salir de allí.

- ¡Sueltame! - gritó cuando estaban junto al auto - ¡Suéltame, puedo andar sola!

Él soltó su mano, mirando al espacio vacío que había quedado al hacerlo. Luego subió al auto y arrancó.

- Eres un completo idiota – dijo ella por fin, tras un largo silencio. - Siempre has estado enamorado de Hae Min, pero estando tanto tiempo conmigo... todos creían que acabaríamos juntos, y ella jamás se acercaría más a ti. Sólo quise tener otros amigos, para que pudieras acercarte a ella. Pero tú me hiciste totalmente a un lado en las cosas importantes.

- Lo siento.

- Si disculparse fuera suficiente, ¿entonces para qué existen los policías y las leyes?

Otra vez silencio.

Ella omprendió que esa conversación era porque él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, lo cual era totalmente injusto para ella. Sin embargo, era lo que le correspondía hacer, ayudarlo a despejar sus dudas.

- ¿Ella también te quiere? ¿Estás completamente seguro de que tú la quieres?

Claro que la quería. So Hae Min era linda, alegre, divertida, educada y buena. Pero Eun Hye aparecía en su mente a cada momento, haciéndole dudar de algo de lo que siempre estuvo seguro. Sólo porque ella era su mejor amiga, la persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, la chica a la que nunca querría lastimar porque era tan buena y sensible.

_**Lo único que sé hacer es quererte**_

_**Es tonto decir tan tarde: te amo**_

- La quiero. Pero también te quiero a ti – dijo, antes de detenerse a pensarlo.

Eso había sido estúpido y totalmente egoísta. Miró hacia Eun He avergonzado. Como si leyera su corazón, ella le sonrió con comprensión.

- Ya veo – dijo. - Todavía estás muy confundido. Pero si me quisieras a mi... si me quisieras a mi, tu corazón ya te lo habría dicho. A mi me lo ha dicho hace mucho tiempo.

_**Aun así, yo sigo aquí**_

_**te miro a ti, te miro sólo a tí.**_

- Eun Hye...

- Te has dado cuenta, y te preocupaste por mi. Pero te pido que no lo hagas más. No soy alguien tan débil como para necesitar de tu compasión.

- No es compasión – respondió él enfadado – Yo en verdad te quiero y lo sabes.

- Por favor déjame aquí, estoy muy cerca de la Fundación.

- Te llevaré.

- ¡No! Te estoy diciendo que me bajo aquí, así que haz lo que te digo.

- Pero...

Su celular sonó. Era Hae Min, diciendo que la fiesta estaba lista y debían llegar allí en media hora como máximo.

- No te preocupes, llegaré por mi cuenta. - abrió la puerta del auto en movimiento, y a él no le quedó más que orillarse y frenar para que ella no hiciera una tontería.

Ella saltó afuera y comenzó a correr en dirección a la fundación, porque iba a llorar y no quería. No iba a llorar más por lo mismo, y no iba a hacerse ilusiones con la misma persona otra vez. Al final, por mucho que dudara, Yun Ho no la elegiría a ella.

Por suerte, en la fundación no había más gente que el personal de seguridad, que obviamente la dejó entrar sin problemas.

Se sorprendió al escuchar música. ¿No estaba cerrado a los alumnos también? Fue hasta la sala de donde venía la música, una sala que ya conocía bien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo aquí todos los fines de semana, arreglo mi composición para la presentación. Soy yo quien debería preguntarte qué haces aquí.

- Yo... no importa, tengo que irme.

- Has peleado con tu amigo.

- Eres un impertinente.

- ¿A dónde vas?

¿En serio él simplemente iba a ignorar la mitad de lo que ella decía?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mi Nyu y le hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa, así que tengo que estar allí en... - miró el reloj – veinte minutos. Adiós.

Salió de la sala, pero luego escuchó los pasos de Soo Kang que venía siguiéndole desde atrás.

- ¿Qué no estabas practicando?

- Me interrumpiste. No podré concentrarme de la misma manera.

- Lo siento, nos vemos en el ensayo mañana.

- Te llevo – dijo él, siguiéndole el paso.

Quería decir que no. Pero ya sabía de sobra que era inútil discutir con él, ya que haría lo que se le venía en gana. Por otro lado, eso solucionaba su problema de transporte.

* * *

- ¿Puedes enamorarte de mi de nuevo?

Una cantidad incontable de veces, ella había soñado con estar así con él. Claro, él diría un "te amo", no un "enamórate de mi de nuevo", pero a menos...

Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, para salir del embotamiento en el que se encontraba totalmente sumergida.

No podía volver a lo mismo de antes, a algo que ya había superado.

¿Superado? Al tener a Bon Hwa a escasos centímetros de su rostro, aquello parecía cualquier cosa menos algo "superado"

- Lo siento. Pero... yo no me enamoro, Bon Hwa. Y si me enamorara, no sería de ti.

Eso no era lo que Bon Hwa esperaba, fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

- Ahora, puedes dejarme aquí o llevarme a casa, no me importa – acabó por decir, poniéndose en pie.

¿Ella acababa de rechazarlo? ¿En serio?

- Has venido conmigo – dijo él - ¿qué clase de caballero sería si no te acompañara a casa?

* * *

- ¡Allí viene! - exclamó Geun Ho.

- Shhhh, silencio. - pidió Hae Min. - Escóndanse todos.

- ¿No es ése tu hermano? ¿Es ese So Bon Hwa? - preguntó Geun Ra, todavía mirando a través de la ventana.

Hae Min, sorprendida, fue a mirar también. ¿Qué hacía su hermano con Mi Nyu?

Yun Ho tiró de su brazo para que se escondiera, y en ese momento Mi Nyu abrió la puerta.

Se sorprendió al encontrarlo todo a oscuras, y presionó el interrumpor de la luz.

- ¡SORPRESA! - gritaron todos.

Y de hecho, allí estaban todos, los que supuestamente habían olvidado su cumpleaños: desde sus padres, sus primos, Hae Min, Yun Ho y Koo Boom hasta el músico amigo de Eun Hye.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mi Nyu!

Todos fueron a abrazarla y a entregarle regalos.

Entonces ella se echó a reír, extrañando a todos.

- Yo pensé que todos lo habían olvidado – dijo ella – esto es un verdadero alivio.

- Lo sentimos, pero quería que fuera realmente especial – dijo su mejor amiga. - Pero salió incluso mejor, ¿no la pasaste bien hoy? ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos juntos? - preguntó, intercalando su mirada de Mi Nyu a su hermano y otra vez a Mi Nyu.

Ésta se sonrojó.

- ¿Tenían una cita? - preguntó Koo Boom – Pues qué guardadito se lo tenían...

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tú, aléjate de ella!- exclamó Woo Bin, llevándose a su hija unos pasos más lejos del hijo de Yi Jeong.

Entre todos los muchachos, él encabezaba la lista de "Muchachos con los que Mi Nyu saldrá bajo mi cadáver". Siendo el hijo de su mejor amigo, sabía bastante bien que era un vivo espejo de su padre – y de lo que él mismo solía ser – lo que bastaba para quererlo a unos cuantos kilómetros de su princesa.

Mi Nyu se sonrojó - ¿qué dirían si supieran lo que había sucedido en el parque? - y dispuesta a hacer pasar el tema, fue hasta el pastel para apagar las velas.

Yun Ho miró a Eun Hye, que lo había estado evitando desde que llegara. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, aunque él alcanzó a distinguir su sonrojo.

- ¿Has estado haciendo progresos por fin? - preguntó Koo Boom, parado a su lado.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Hasta cuándo estarás metiéndote en lo que no te incumbe?

- Parece que no. Mira, a Hae Min le llueven los chicos y por eso la cuidas tanto. Pero a Eun Hye le tocan los buenos, ¿no ves al tal Boong Jo, o a éste... Soo Kang?

Yun Ho vio al amigo de Eun Hye, el músico. Estaba sentado con ella en el piano, y ambos sonreían. Apretó los puños, enfadado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Pienso que alguna gente debe haber perdido la paciencia conmigo. Lo siento, fue una semana pesada. Pero espero que les guste el capítulo que traigo ahora.**

**9. Los chicos están todos bien.**

Boong Jo esperó a que los demás estudiantes comenzaran a gritar. Llevaba ya casi media hora, cuando por fin escuchó a alguien decir:

- ¡Allí están! ¡Ya vienen!

Todos se abalanzaron escaleras abajo, para ver entrar al F4. Él también quiso acercarse a Eun Hye, pero una chica a su lado lo empujó.

- Idiotas.

Hae Min dio una fugaz mirada alrededor y alcanzó a verlo, porque le sonrió.

- Oye, Eun Hye... tu amigo está por allí – dijo al oído de su amiga, señalándole a Boong Jo.

Él se levantó y se sacudió el uniforme.

- Eun Hye... - saludó.

- Hola Boong Jo, ¿qué están haciendo?

- Nada en especial.

- Ven con nosotros – le dijo ella, para que caminara a su lado – Disfruta de los últimos momentos del F4.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que...

Yun Ho gruñó por lo bajo.

- A partir de unos minutos, seremos los F5 – acabó Eun Hye.

¿Por eso estaba enfadado Yun Ho? Empezó a imaginar al nuevo miembro. Luego escuchó la risa musical de Hae Min.

- Es alguien que ya conoces, no te preocupes que no será el gran cambio.

Yun Ho bufó.

- Cualquiera pensaría que estarías aliviado con esto, Yun Ho. ¿No estabas aburrido de nosotras hace unos meses?

- Te juro que sólo lo hace para molestarme.

Claro que no era así. Lee Koo Boom estaba muy conforme en la clase del segundo A, donde era tan popular como Soo Kang. La decisión de que compartiera clases en el salón especial de los F4 fue cosa el padre de Yun Ho y la madre de Koo Boom, quienes peleaban por todo y a cada momento, pero decidieron ponerse de acuerdo justamente en eso.

- Hola princesas, hola YunHo y Boon Jo – saluó Koo Boom que iba caminando en dirección opuesta a ellos, pero enseguida giró para acompañar a Mi Nyu.

- Pedazo de cretino – dio Yun Ho en voz baja.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Yun Ho? - preguntó Koo Boom, que había escuchado perfectamente.

- Nada que no sepas ya.

Lo que Koo Boom le había dicho el día anterior le rondaba la cabeza: tanto Koo Boom como Soo Kang querían a Eun Hye, y ella era bastante cercana a ambos. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose furioso de repente.

- Eun Hye, hoy iré con un grupo de amigos a Karaoke que está cerca del colegio, ¿Quieres venir? - le invitó Boong Jo.

Por supuesto que él había sido deslumbrado por Hae Min, como fácilmente sucedía con cualquier muchacho. Pero no la conocía realmente, ella simplemente vivía enfrascada en sus propios asuntos. En cambio, había que ser un completo idiota o un ciego para no ver el brillo de Eun Hye: hermosa, buena y encantadora.

- Lo siento, pero hoy debo ensayar... con Soo Kang.

Sabía perfectamente que la única persona en todo ShinHwa que no le simpatizaba a Boong Jo era Soo Kang, y no podía culparlo ya que a ella tampoco le había agradado mucho al principio, pero ahora ellos tenían un acuerdo.

- Ah, vale. Será la próxima – dijo su amigo antes de irse.

- ¿Va en serio esa idea ridícula del dúo? - preguntó Yun Ho.

- ¿Idea ridícula? - repitió Eun Hye.

- Yo pienso que es fantástico – dijo Mi Nyu, apoyando a su prima.

- Además, ustedes se ven tan bien juntos – dijo Hae Min.

- Tampoco inventes historias, Hae Min. - le paró Eun Hye – Soo Kang y yo somos... - ¿qué eran? ¿amigos? Sin duda no simples conocidos – compañeros, nada más. The Shadow fue idea suya, y yo no pienso que sea para nada ridículo,ya que he decidido hacerlo. ¿Saben qué? - dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su salón y sin entrar – que aprovechen la clase.

- ¿Qué dices, Eun Hye? - preguntó Mi Nyu preocupada.

- Tal vez sólo deban seguir siendo los F4. - dijo, dándole la espalda a sus amigos y yénose.

¿De dónde había salido eso? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero sería una buena solución, y su vida se volvería más tranquila.

* * *

La música se había paseado en su cabeza por horas, y de hecho, no tuvo grandes dificultades para escribirla y tocarla. Pero faltaba algo. Había una canción para esa música, y sólo necesitaba descubrirla.

Al no asistir a clases, había ido directamente al conservatorio, allí Soo Kang y ella habían ensayado por horas.

- Entonces, ¿en verdad estás dejando el F4? - preguntó él de repente.

La pregunta sorprendió a Eun Hye.

- ¿Cómo...

- Al parecer, alguien los escuchó en el pasillo y la noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora.

Ella suspiró.

- En verdad, no sé qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer. Pero ahora estoy muy cansada de todo eso, tal vez sea bueno darme un tiempo.

- ¿Y qué dirán tus padres al respecto?

- No lo sé. - dijo ella, imaginando a sus padres cuando se los dijera. - Ellos son generalmente muy comprensivos, pero nuestros padres siempre han estado muy orgullosos al vernos siendo amigos. ¿No hay algo en lo que no hayas querido fallar a tus padres?

- Mi padre es un productor musical y dueño de una gran discográfica, y yo soy un músico. Claro que él ha influido, pero ha tenido suerte de que me gustase, porque de otro modo no habría funcionado. - le dijo él – pero si necesitas un poco más de espacio por ahora, eso está bien. Después de todo, siempre lo han hecho todo juntos.

- Tal vez nos veamos mañana en la misma clase – dijo ella, recuperando su sonrisa.

Recogió sus cosas y se despidió de Soo Kang.

En casa, sus padres la estaban esperando. Al verlos, Eun Hye supo que había tenido la mala suerte de que su madre hiciera su "llamada" ese día. Sin tan sólo sus madres fueran un poquito más relajadas como los padres de sus amigos...

- Eun Hye, siéntate y conversemos – dijo su madre muy seria.

Ella asintió y se sentó frente a los dos.

- Yo me voy de aquí – dijo Seok Joong, sabiendo que su hermana estaba en problemas.

- Eh... mamá, papá...

- ¿Puedes explicarnos por qué no llegaste a clases hoy? - preguntó su madre, enojada como pocas veces la veía.

Decidió que la mejor forma de enfrentarla era ser rápida.

- Quiero cambiarme de clase.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Eso, quiero cambiarme de clase. Estoy cansada de estar en un salón especial, y quiero ir al 2do A. ¿Ustedes pueden arreglar eso, verad?

- ¿Por qué quieres cambiarte de clases? - le preguntó su padre con calma, ya que su madre parecía demasiado sorprendida por el cambio de su hija.

A Maya nunca le había gustado demasiado que su hija estuviera en el "Salón Especial", pero ella siempre estuvo feliz de estar con los F4. Eran sus mejores amigos, ¿por qué de repente no quería estar con ellos? Era obvio que algo había pasado.

- Estoy cansada de este trato diferente, y quiero estar ir a clases como Boong Jo y Soo Kang, como los chicos normales.

- No me parece una razón suficiente.

- ¿Y piensas obligarme a quedarme en el mismo salón que ellos? Creí que estarías satisfecho con que haya estado con ellos por tanto tiempo. Lo siento mucho, si esto no te satisface, pero quiero cambiarme de salón y voy a hacerlo – dijo, levantándose y corriendo hacia su habitación.

Ji Hoo y Maya se quedaron mirando hacia su hija.

- Nunca había hablado de esa manera antes – dijo ella, apretando el hombro de Ji Hoo – debe haber sucedido algo grave con uno de los chicos.

- ¿Piensas que deberíamos hacerlo?

- ¿Cambiarla de clase?No lo sé, puede ser sólo un capricho.

- Eun Hye no es una chica caprichosa – él conocía lo suficiente a su hija, y estaba muy orgulloso de poder decir eso.

Tal vez en ese momento no quisiera decirle qué le sucedía. Antes, se lo habria contado enseguida y lo habrían solucionado, pero las cosas estaban cambiando, y él no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento comenzó.

- Hablaré con Joon Pyo mañana. - resolvió por fin, y abrazó a su esposa – Es tu culpa que haya salido con tanto carácter.

Maya sólo sonrió.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, si es idéntica a ti?

* * *

Ji Hoo llamó a Joon Pyo para pedirle que cambiara de clase a Eun Hye. Este pedido toó de sorpresa a Joon Pyo, pero hizo los arreglos necesarios de inmediato , y ambos quedaron en reunirse a la mañana siguiente.

- Me ha sorprendido un poco lo que me has pedido, pero está hecho. ¿Pasó algo con Eun Hye?

Decir que no lo sabía era algo vergonzoso.

- Todavía no lo sé, pero ella parece necesitar esto ahora.

Ji Hoo recogió una fotografía del escritorio de Joon Pyo, donde él estaba con Jan Di, Lee Min y Yun Ho.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te da un poco de envidia? - preguntó Joon Pyo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué debería hacer con Eun Hye? Ella siempre nos hablaba cuando tenía problemas, pero ahora que ha crecido no estoy seguro de cómo ayudarla.

- Lo mismo sucedió con Lee Min. Sólo dale su tiempo.

- ¿No enviaste a tus guardias a espiarla?

- Ah, eso – dijo Joon Pyo, restándole importancia – Como tú dijiste antes, no funcion´.

Ji Hoo volvió a mirar la fotografía de la feliz familia Goo. Al igual que él – y tal vez con mayor esfuerzo que cualquiera de ellos – había hecho lo mejor que podía por ser un buen padre.

Joon Pyo no había tenido ni la presencia ni el amor de sus padres, Yi Jeong no había tenido el mejor ejemplo de amor conyugal o de figura paterna, Woo Bin había tenido un padre muy duro y él había perdido a su familia siendo un niño. Era lógico que quisieran dejar un mejor ejemplo a sus hijos.

- Llamé a Yi Jeong y a Woo Bin- dijo Joon Pyo sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué dices de una reunión de amigos?

- Pensé que le cediste el puesto del F4 a Yun Ho – dijo Ji Hoo, sin embargo sonrió: reunirse era una buena idea.

* * *

Cuando vieron a Eun Hye bajar del auto llevando el uniforme, todos se sorprendieron, incluso sus amigos.

- ¿Entonces iba en serio? - Mi Nyu no se lo podía creer.

- Hola chicos – saludó Eun Hye en la entrada.

- ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme? - preguntó Hae Min por todos.

- Desde hoy estoy en la clase del 2do A.

Los cuatro se le quedaron mirando en un completo silencio, que la voz de Yun Ho rompió.

- Mentira, me habría enterado.

Se habría enterado. Su padre le habría dicho. En ese mismo momento, mirando a los ojos de Eun Hye y viendo que ella hablaba en serio, se sentía traicionado.

- ¡Eso es una tontería! - exclamó, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia adentro.

- ¡Suéltame! - exigió ella, tratando de zafarse de él – La gente está mirando.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - sonó como si hubiera sido herido, como si sufriera.

_**Ahora te estás yendo, no puedo detenerte**_

_**¿Y si te digo que te amo?**_

Eun Hye sintió un golpe en el corazón, pero estaba convencida de que su decisión era lo mejor para todos, o al menos para ellos dos. O al menos para ella.

_**Lo único que sé hacer es quererte**_

_**Es tonto decir tan tarde: te amo**_

Tal vez estuviera siendo egoísta.

Hae Min, Mi Nyu y Koo Boom les siguieron, presenciando la escena.

- Si no sospechara por qué lo hace, me sentiría terriblemente mal culpándome a mí mismo – dijo Koo Boom.

- Lo hago porque quiero estar lejos de ti, ¿contento? - dijo Eun Hye, luego de reunir todo su coraje.

_**Aun así, yo sigo aquí**_

_**te miro a ti, te miro sólo a tí.**_

Y eso fue todo. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la soltara y ella saliera corriendo. Eun Hye alcanzó a ver a Boong Jo y lo siguió hasta la clase.

Yun Ho se quedó en su lugar estático y un montón de mirones estaba alrededor. Koo Boom decidió que por esta vez, debería hacer algo y no simplemente mirar.

- ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué se supone que están mirando? Contaré hasta 1 y no quiero ver un rastro. UNO...

Todos salieron corriendo, sin esperar a que siguiera.

* * *

- Hace mucho tiempo no venimos aquí – dijo Woo Bin.

- ¿Es que estás volviéndote viejo y melancólico? - se burló de él Yi Jeong.

- Tal vez tú, pero yo estoy en mi mejor momento.

- Lo cierto es que ha pasado un tiempo desde que teníamos 20 años.

Ahora se debían dedicar a espantar a os hombres que se acercaban a sus hijas. ¡Ya sabrían ellos cómo pensaban esos!

- Ya que estamos en esto, dile a tu hijo que mantenga sus garras lejos de mi Mi Nyu.

- ¿De qué hablas? Tu hija no podría encontrar a alguien mejor.

- ¿Y qué hay de Yun Ho? - preguntó Joon Pyo, que estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo.

- Ya sabemos que ustedes dos acabarán casando a sus hijos – dijo Yi Jeong, señalando a ambos, Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo.

- Sinceramente, aspiro a mucho para Eun Hye.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién puede ser mejor que mi hijo?

- No me refiero a eso. ¿No fue aquí donde hicimos esa promesa?

Todos supieron de qué hablaba Ji Hoo.

_En aquel entonces eran mucho más jóvenes, Lee Min era una pequeña bebé y Woo Bin acababa de casarse. Era el momento en que la vida de todos había cambiado: Yi Jeong había formado una familia con Ga Eul e iban a tener a su primer hijo, Ji Hoo estaba casado con Maya y ambos eran más felices que nunca._

_- En realidad al estar aquí los cuatro, parece como si nada hubiera cambiado – dijo Woo Bin – pero todo es tan diferente._

_- Cierto, ¿no decías que nunca te casarías? - recordó Ji Hoo - ¿O era Yi Jeong?_

_- ¿Y no eras tú el que no cedería al plan del abuelo y no se fijaría en alguien como Maya?_

_- Todos ustedes son unos chicos – dijo Joon Pyo, con aires de grandeza y superioridad. Como si hubiera vivido siglos más que los demás y vislumbrara el mundo con un conocimiento del que los demás carecían - ¿Se imaginan lo que es ser padre? ¿Saben lo que es tener a una pequeña criatura cerca de ti, que necesite de ti para vivir, y que te llame "papá"? Chicos, ustedes no han vivido nada._

_Eso mosqueó un poco a Yi Jeong, ya que él también sería padre dentro de poco._

_- Miren al gran Joon Pyo – dijo Woo Bin, sonriendo – parece que esto de ser padre realmente te ha afectado._

_En realidad, era algo que sí podrían envidiarle. La experiencia de ser padre y tener una familia completa._

_- Espero que un día sepas de lo que hablo._

_- No lo sé, ¿un hijo? ¿Qué ventaja podría traerle, en el mundo en el que me muevo?_

_- Esa podría ser una ventaja – dijo Ji Hoo – ya que no has tenido el padre que quisieras, puedes ser el padre que quisiste tener. ¿Qué hubieras pedido, si pudieras elegir?_

_- Una buena relación entre mis él fuera un ejemplo de lo que yo quisiera ser._

_- Que por lo menos me visitaran en navidad. Ah, y que no tuviera que ser obligado a casarme._

_- Que a veces fuera un padre normal, y no el tipo duro de la mafia._

_- A mi me hubiera gustado que regresaran siempre al final del día._

_- Entonces, ¿debemos hacer todo eso? - se preguntó Yi Jeong._

_Ji Hoo sonrió. De hecho, más tarde todos lo hicieron._

_- ¿Es una promesa?_

_- Un juramento._

- Así que no podemos meternos.

- Últimamente no sé que pasa con Hae Min – reconoció Yi Jeong.

Esa era una preocupación compartida con todos – Joon Pyo en menor medida.

- ¿Será que estamos haciéndolo bien? - se preguntó Woo Bin, igualmente preocupado.

* * *

Cuando Boong Jo y ella entraron a la clase, se escuchó una ola de exclamaciones, y todos los chicos y chicas invitaron a Eun Hye a sentarse con ellos.

- Desde hoy, la alumna Yoon Eun Hye compartirá con nosotros clases, espero que sean educados y no la molesten – dijo el profesor, mirando a toda la clase. Luego se dirigió amablemente a Eun Hye. - Señorita Yoon, puede tomar asiento junto al alumno Hwan, hay un lugar disponible.

Era el lugar que todas las chicas querían ocupar pero que generalmente quedaba vacía debido a as miradas heladas de Soo Kang.

Boong Jo frunció el ceño, pero de nada le valía discutir contra el profesor. Le sonrió a Eun Hye una última vez y fue a sentarse.

Soo Kang le saludó, y las chicas se hubieran muerto de envidia de no ser porque se trataba de Eun Hye. Su amistad era más importante que nada.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente, y cuando el timbre sonó y ella empezó a recoger sus libros, un grupito de chicas se le acercaron.

- Hola, soy Woo Ri, y ellas son Hae Kyung y Ah Young. Ya que desde ahora somos compañeras, ¿quieres ir a almorzar con nosotras? - invitó.

- No te conviene mezclarte con cualquier gente, incluso aquí en ShinHwa.

Antes de que Eun Hye abriera la boca para contestar, alguien la tomó del brazo y la sacó del salón. Soo Kang no le dio tiempo siquiera para protestar.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó una vez que estuvieron fuera del salón.

- Estoy haciéndote el favor más grande de tu vida.

- Cierto. Alejándote de las arpías.

El que dijo eso fue Boong Jo, y Eun Hye se sorprendió de verlo. Además, de acuerdo en algo con Soo Kang.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

Él le sonrió y ella sonrió en respuesta.

- Tú también deberías venir – le dijo Boong Jo a Soo Kang, sin perder la sonrisa.

Éste sólo asintió, sin decir nada.

Y cuando estaba en la cafetería, aparecieron ellos.

Ya todos habían visto a Eun Hye aparte del F4, y a Koo Boom en su lugar, así que esperaban que Yun Ho dijera algo. Mi Nyu tocó la campanilla, y miró al suelo. Pero Yun Ho no dijo nada, fue Hae Min la que alzó la voz para que todos allí la escucharan.

- Tenemos un anuncio que hacer – dijo, y miró a Eun Hye, en sus ojos había enojo y a la vez un sentimiento de traición – A partir de hoy, Yoon Eun Hye deja de ser un miembro del F4, y Lee Koo Boom se une a nosotros.

Un murmullo generalizado recorrió de nuevo la cafetería.

- No queremos oír ni una palabra al respecto – dijo con decisión – Si oímos cualquier comentario, y sabremos quién lo hizo, se los aseguro, habrá consecuencias.

* * *

Luego de clases, Eun Hye no fue al ensayo con Soo Kang, ni trabajaron en su presentación. Fue al río, con su guitarra en mano, y se sentó allí a tocar su canción.

Yun Ho pasó por allí en el camino a su casa y la vio a través de la ventanilla de la limusina. Pero no se detuvo. Eun Hye no quería verlo.

Llegó a su casa, y porque el mundo parecía estar en su contra, el mayordomo le anunció que su padre estaba en la casa y deseaba verlo. En los últimos sus padres estaban muy ocupados para cualquier cosa, y él que había crecido como el hijo menor y había sido muy querido, resintió el cambio.

En otro momento le hubiera gustado conversar con su padre, pero ese día no.

- Ahora no quiero ver a nadie. Si alguien va a molestarme, será despedido.

El mayordomo se impresionó. Su joven amo no era alguien que soliera decir cosas como esas, le preocupaba mucho lo que su madre pudiera pensar al respecto.

- Déjelo, señor Yong. Yo me encargaré de hacerle llegar el mensaje a mi marido – dijo Jan DI, que había escuchado a su hijo.

Era algo que le preocupaba, pero era algo que tal vez Joon Pyo debería atender. Yun Ho era un muchacho joven, y a veces necesitaría del consejo de su padre.

* * *

En el escritorio de su oficina, él tenía tres fotografías muy importantes. Una de su familia completa, cuando su abuelo todavía vivía y tanto Eun Hye como Seok Joong eran muy pequeños. Otra, era una fotografía de Maya y el. Y otra, la fotografía de sus dos hijos: Eun Hye tenía doce años y sonreía, abrazando a un Seok Joong de diez años.

Sus dos hijos habían crecido bastante, y su pequeña Eun Hye ya no era esa niña.

Al principio, trataba de no verlo. Él había escogido su nombre, él había estado allí cuando ella nació, la había paseado, le había cantado y leído cuentos en las noches, le enseñó a tocar el piano y la llevó a su primer día de clases. Había hecho lo mejor que pudo, compitiendo un poco con Joon Pyo quien estaba obsesionado con ser el mejor padre de todos.

Ser buen padre, era una promesa que se había hecho a él mismo, a Maya y a Eun Hye cuando ésta nació. No era fácil, considerando que no había tenido una clara imagen de lo que un padre debía ser, y no siempre tenía las respuestas.

- Al menos sabemos como un padre no debe ser – le había dicho Maya – y sabemos lo más importante, que vamos a darles mucho amor. Nuestros hijos van a ser los hijos más amados del mundo, Ji Hoo.

Recordaba un día en el que ella llegó llorando a la casa, porque Hae Min le había quitado la muñeca nueva que él le había regalado. Yun Ho no le había defendido y Mi Nyu estaba con Hae Min.

Él acarició su cabeza y le dijo:

- No pasa nada. Vamos, te regalaré otra muñeca.

Ella negó con la cabeza, secando sus lágrimas.

- No quiero otra muñeca.

Si no quería otra muñeca, ¿qué podía hacer?

- Ya sé, ven conmigo. Daremos un paseo.

Salieron en el auto, porque a Eun Hye nunca le gustó la motocicleta, y fueron a orillas del río. El sacó dos guitarras.

- ¿Las dos son tuyas papá?

- No, ésta es mía – dijo, y le pasó la otra – ésta es para tí. Fue un regalo de mi padre.

Ella la tomó, contenta y emocionada, olvidándose por completo de la muñeca.

- Cuando estés triste, y no desees nada más, es un buen momento para venir aquí.

* * *

- Con que despedirás a quien se atreva a molestarte – dijo Joon Pyo, entrando a las habitaciones de su hijo. Yun Ho estaba sentado en el sofá, con los auriculares puestos e ignorándolo. Él se los sacó - ¿También me despedirás a mi?

Él se sorprendió de la forma en la que su padre le habló.

- No quiero volver a oír que has actuado de esa manera con el servicio, ¿has oído? Todas las personas que trabajan en esta casa son gente competente.

- Padre... - Yun Ho iba a justificarse, pero luego renunció – Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Si su padre estaba allí por eso, era porque su madre lo sabía. Y si su madre sabía cómo se había comportado, seguramente estaría triste y decepcionada.

- Eso está mejor – Joon Pyo sonrió ligeramente.

Pero si Yun Ho estaba así, debía haber alguna razón. Era lo mismo que le sucedía a él cuando era joven.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Eun Hye nos ha dejado. - de hecho, Eun Hye _le_ había dejado.

Sorprendido, Joon Pyo entendió.

- ¿Por que no me dijiste?

- Pensé que ella lo haría. Su padre me llamó ayer en la noche para pedirme ese favor.

- No importa. Que haga lo que le venga en gana.

- ¿Estás realmente interesado en Eun Hye?

Yun Ho no contestó en un rato. No solía conversar de eso con su padre.

- Estaba totalmente seguro de que me gustaba Hae Min. Pero Eun Hye... ¡Se suponía que éramos amigos! ¡Se suponía que yo le gustaba!

- Eso suena algo egoísta.

Yun Ho no contestó.

- ¿Tú que harías en mi lugar?

Joon Pyo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, y sonrió.

- En tu lugar... una vez que supiera lo que realmente quiero, no lo dejaría escapar nunca. Y sabes qué es lo que realmente quieres, porque es lo único en el mundo que no quieres dejar escapar.

Dejar escapar... ¿Podía realmente dejar escapar a Eun Hye?

* * *

Cuando Hae Min era niña, ya era la princesa de la casa. Él había pasado una gran cantidad de horas junto a Bon Hwa, pero él era un chico en cambio Hae Min... no tenía idea sobre qué hacer con ella.

_- No es suficiente con comprarle muñecas y llevarla junto a los otros niños – le dijo Ga Eul – Debes pasar tiempo con ella, o pensará que quieres más a Bon Hwa._

Él no pudo más que decir que lo haría, al ver la cara de Ga Eul que dejaba cualquier duda fuera. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Ahora Hae Min, su princesa, ya no era una niña.

- Papá – dijo ella, entrando a su estudio - ¿sabes a dónde ha ido mamá?

- Ha salido con la madre de Goo Yun Ho – le dijo, sin dejar de trabajar el jarrón.

- Es muy bonito – comentó Hae Min, observando con admiración - ¿Para una nueva exposición? - preguntó.

Él asintió.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Así fue como comenzaron.

_Él se encontraba trabajando un plato._

_- Es muy bonito – dijo ella - ¿Para qué es, papá?_

_- Para que otros puedan apreciar su sutil belleza. Alguien debe crear las cosas bellas para el mundo – miró a su hija de ocho años esperando su respuesta._

_Ansiosa por haber captado la atención de su padre, ella preguntó._

_- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?_

_Nunca antes había supuesto que ella pudiera tener interés en la alfarería, pero al ver a su hija pequeña tan emocionada, sonrió._

Volvió a sonreír, tal como en su recuerdo.

- No puedo, papá. He quedado con Goo Yun Ho y estoy saliendo ¡Nos vemos luego! - dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La Hae Min de diecisiete años no se quedaba con él, sonriendo mientras modelaba nuevas formas. ¿Salía con Goo Yun Ho? Hablaría de eso seriamente con Joon Pyo.

Era como haber perdido a su hija. Bon Hwa se había vuelto más independiente cuando dejó de ser un niño, pero le resultaba fácil entenderlo ya que en muchas formas era igual a él mismo. Hae Min tenía la belleza de Ga Eul y su sensibilidad, pero en todo lo demás era completamente diferente. ¿Cómo volver a acercarse a ella?

* * *

Mi Nyu encontró una llamada de Bon Hwa. Durante todo el día había intentado no cruzarse con él, pero parecía estar en todas partes.

El lunes había sobrevivido pacíficamente, el martes igual. Pero él parecía estar en todas partes, y se sentía tonta al desviar la mirada cuando él pasaba cerca, intentando hablar con ella.

Ella simplemente volteaba la cabeza hacia Koo Boom y lo ignoraba. Suficientes problemas con el distanciamiento de Eun Hye, que le costaba comprender, y el mal humor de Yun Ho y de Hae Min.

Fue a la cocina por un gran pote de helado. Pero ya no quedaba nada. Dio vuelta toda la cocina buscando su helado.

- Qué mala suerte...

- ¿Quieres un poco? - le preguntó su padre, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces con MI helado?

- Te equivocas, es mío – dijo, dándole vuelta y enseñando su nombre marcado con un rotulador - ¿lo ves?

Pero le pasó una cuchara y ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

- Supongo que hay problemas.

Ella asintió.

- Y supongo que tienen que ver con cierto imbécil... ¿no quieres que le dé una lección a nadie?

- ¡Papá! - protestó ella, haciendo un mohín – puedo resolverlo por mi misma.

Bueno, en realidad lo de Eun Hye lo dudaba. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- ¿Qué hago cuando todo el grupo va rumbo al desastre? Acabarán separados y ninguno será feliz con eso.

- Pues hazlos entrar en razón uno por mis tiempos, esos tontos sí que daban problemas. No creo que ni tu prima ni Hae Min o Yun Ho sean tan malos.

- ¿Funcionaría si los hago entrar en cintura uno por uno?

Con Yun Ho podía tener la ayuda de Koo Boom, claro.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. El idiota de Bon Hwa. Apagó el celular.

* * *

Ji Hoo encontró a su hija sentada junto al río, con la guitarra sobre sus piernas. La guitarra que él le había regalado.

Como si supiera que nadie más que él podría llegar hasta ella en ese lugar, le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Sabes que cada viernes vamos al club? Allí canto... quiero decir, con Soo Kang. Hacemos un dueto, y nos llamamos The Shadow.

Se sorprendió de enterarse de algo así de Eun Hye. ¿De cuántos cambios en su hija se había perdido?

- Así que hoy nos presentaremos. Está bien si vas.

- Iré esta noche. ¿Qué tan buenos son?

- No somos malos, al menos. - dijo ella sonriendo. - Por eso me gustaría que vayas, ¿te parece bien que haga esto?

- Por supuesto. Mientras seas feliz.

- En verdad eres el mejor papá del mundo.

* * *

Eun Hye subió al escenario. Le guiño un ojo a Soo Kang, haciéndole saber que esta vez todo estaba bien, y se sorprendió a si misma por la complicidad que habían desarrollado tan pronto.

Sus amigos todavía no llegaban, excepto su prima que bebía precipitadamente un trago, con lo enojada que estaba con Bon Hwa, seguramente. Ni siquiera quiso contarle por qué, pero no podía culparla ya que ella no le había hablado mucho sobre lo que le pasaba esos días, precisamente.

- Sé que todos quieren escucharnos a Soo Kang y a mi. Pero primero, me gustaría cantar esta canción a alguien muy importante para mi. Tal vez me pueda escuchar hoy, o tal vez no. De cualquier forma, es para decir en alguna forma "Te quiero, y Gracias"

Suspiró, y arrancó las primeras notas de la guitarra.

_**Me arropaste, apagaste las luces**_

_**me mantuviste sana y salva en la noche**_

_**las niñas pequeñas dependen de cosas como esas.**_

Sin que se diera cuenta, cuatro hombres que había entrado le prestaban toda su atención, en especial uno de ellos. Su padre.

- ¿Así que aquí vienen? ¿No es donde también nosotros preferíamos venir, Woo Bin?

Él asintió.

_**Lavaste mis dientes y peinaste mi pelo**_

_**tenías que conducirme a todas partes**_

_**tú estuviste siempre, cuando miro atrás.**_

Woo Bin vio a su hija, y estuvo a punto de caminar hacia ella pero Joon Pyo le detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Déjala. ¿Olvidas que tengo una hija que ya está casada? Eso fue difícil también.

Ji Hoo siguió observando a su hija. Aunque quisiera ver en Eun Hye a la niña que ella fue, tal vez porque aquellos habían sido los mejores tiempos de su vida, ella se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

_**Tuviste que hacerlo todo solo**_

_**Hacer una vida, hacer un hogar**_

_**debe haber sido tan difícil como podía ser**_

¿Era así entonces? El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con ellas ahora? - preguntó Yi Jeong.

- Tal vez pueden resolverlo sin nuestra intervención – dijo Woo Bin – después de todo, son mejores que nosotros.

_**Y cuando no podía dormir de noche**_

_**las cosas aterradoras no se volverían realidad**_

_**tú sostendrías mi mano y me cantarías.**_

Hae Min habia llegado junto a Mi Nyu y regañándola, se la había llevado hasta otra mesa, donde también estaban Yun Ho y Bon Hwa.

Yi Jeong se extraño de ver también a su hijo mayor allí. Siempre se había mantenido apartado de Goo Yun Ho y de las amigas de su hermana.

- ¿No conseguimos lo que queríamos, al menos? Ellos son muy buenos amigos.

Pero él también echaba de menos los viejos tiempos, cuando Hae Min era una niña. Entonces, no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos hasta que ella mostró cuánto le gustaba la alfarería, mucho más que al propio Bon Hwa. Siempre supo que su niña se convertiría en una mujer tan bella como Ga Eul, pero había esperado que no fuera tan pronto. Era él quien no estaba listo para ver la fila de muchachos con los que ella podría salir.

_**Oruga en el árbol, cómo te preguntas quién serás**_

_**no puedes ir lejos**_

_**pero tú puedes siempre soñar**_

Habían intentado ser unos buenos padres, aunque solo sus hijos podían juzgar su trabajo.

_r_

_**Desea poder y deseo que lo logres**_

_**no te preocupes en sostenerte fuerte**_

Finalmente Eun Hye vio a su padre y sonrió. ¿Había llegado hasta allí sólo para verla a ella? Él le sonrió y levantó un pulgar. Ya era bastante raro que su padre hiciera eso, pero sobre todo le hizo feliz que significara su aprobación.

**_Te prometo que llegará algún día_**

**_Mariposa, vuela lejos_**

**_mariposa, vuela lejos_**

**_Mueve tus alas, ahora no te puedes quedar_**

**_toma esos sueños y vuélvelos todos realidad_**

**_mariposa, vuela lejos_**

**_hemos estado esperando por este día_**

**_a lo largo de todo_**

**_sabes qué hacer_**

**_Mariposa_**

**_Mariposa,_**

**_Mariposa,_**

**_vuela lejos_**

**_Mariposa, vuela lejos_**

**_Mariposa... vuela lejos._**

- Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Goo Joon Pyo.

- Si – asintió Ji Hoo – ahora creo que podemos irnos.

Pero antes, cuando la canción terminó, Eun Hye bajó del escenario y lo abrazó.

**¿Qué les pareció? La canción es Butterfly Fly Away de Miley Cyrus, a mi particularmente me gusta mucho. Déjenme saber qué piensan, hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un nuevo capítulo. Quiero tanto escapar a este mundo que por pasármela escribiendo este capítulo pasaré una semana llena de trabajo. Pero bueno, todo sea por What you Want. Espero que les guste**

**10. Descubriendo qué es lo que quieres**

Mi Nyu observaba por la ventana mientras la profesora Park intentaba explicar la lección sin mucho éxito. Sus palabras entre las cuatro paredes, ya que Yun Ho jugaba con su pluma, haciendo un molesto _clic, clic, clic _y la desatención de ambos había alcanzado a los otros dos.

"¿Por qué está tan molesto? ¿Sigue pensando en Eun Hye?" se preguntaba Hae Min, siguiendo cada mínimo movimiento de Yun Ho.

Él no estaba siendo el mismo desde que la pelirroja se fue. Y eso comenzaba a molestarle: en primera, porque sin ninguna razón Eun Hye los había traicionado al desertar, luego de haber pasado diecisiete años juntos – incluso antes de nacer – y en segunda y lo más importante, porque eso trastornó a Yun Ho. Detestaba verlo así y no poder hacer nada. Cuando salían, él ya no sonreía como antes.

El timbre sonó, y Koo Boom se levantó.

- Profesora Park, creo que la clase ha terminado – dijo sonriendo encantadoramente – No queremos robarle ni un segundo más de su preciado tiempo.

La profesora, perpleja, recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase. Koo Boom fue hasta el escritorio de Mi Nyu.

- Por favor, tú no... - pidió – Empiezo a creer que aquí todos estamos en un funeral. - lanzó una rápida mirada a Yun Ho al decirlo. Estaba siendo animado por Hae Min, pero lucía lamentable.

Mi Nyu siguió su mirada y asintió.

- Es que ha sido una semana. – dijo – Y mañana será peor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Eun Hye.

* * *

- No, no y no...

Borroneó de nuevo, luego arrugó el papel y lo tiró al tacho de basura. Ni siquiera tuvo buena puntería, ya que rebotó y cayó al suelo. A los pies de Soo Kang.

- Será mejor que por el momento lo dejes.

Se sentó a su lado, apoyando contra la pared el estuche de su guitarra.

- Pero es este fin de semana.

- En cuanto la inspiración llegue, trabajaremos en ello sin descanso, puedes apostarlo.

Se puso de pie de nuevo y extendió un brazo, con la mano abierta a modo de invitación.

- Además, ¿no deberíamos trabajar también en una canción propia de The Shadow?

- Tengo un par de ideas respecto a eso – dijo él – te lo digo mientras vamos por un café.

Eun Hye sonrió. Sabía que pasar un tiempo haciendo realmente nada con Soo Kang le haría relajarse, algo que desde que se separó de su grupo de amigos – y de Yun Ho – necesitaba mucho. Demasiado.

Soo Kang y Boong Jo pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, sobre todo el primero. Él prometió ayudarle en su presentación – para la que sólo quedaba una semana – a cambio de que ella se presentara con él en el club, formando un dúo que en poco tiempo se había vuelto popular. Con todo lo que Soo Kang quisiera ayudar, dado el hecho de que Eun Hye se encontraba en una laguna creativa, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, excepto ser su amigo. Ella lo agradecía de verdad.

- Entonces, ¿qué haremos mañana para festejar tu cumpleaños?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - ella respondió con otra pregunta, que por supuesto él evadió.

- Es lo de menos. ¿Una fiesta en tu casa, o será en el club?

- Desde que cumplí doce años les pedí a mis padres que no organizaran ninguna fiesta. – dijo ella – y en el club... bueno, Hae Min era la que siempre organizaba esas cosas, ahora...

- Sigue enfadada y piensa que los traicionaste – completó él.

Ella asintió levemente y bebió de su café.

Su tristeza y cómo le afectaba que sus amigos se hubieran tomado tan mal su decisión de probar un cambio de clases, era algo que no podía ocultar. Tal vez él debería hacer algo. Tal vez – aunque no le agradara la idea – debía hacer participar a Boong Jo, el único otro amigo que no estaba enfadado con Eun Hye. Después de todo, ella se merecía cosas buenas.

* * *

Koo Boom estaba un poco sorprendido por la información que Mi Nyu le había dado.

- ¿Y tú que piensas hacer? - le preguntó.

Hae Min expulsó a Eun Hye del F4 y Yun Ho no la contradijo. Algo así jamás había pasado, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que las cosas no seguirían tan bien como antes. Mi Nyu seguñia siendo del F4, ¿dónde la dejaba eso a ella?

- Comprar un regalo e ir a arreglar las cosas, por supuesto – dijo ella, parándose en las escaleras – Eun Hye es mi prima, y la verdad es que ya he tenido suficiente de esto. Yun Ho ha tenido una semana para solucionarlo, pero sigue allí, medio lamentándose y compadeciéndose, y medio coqueteando con Hae Min.

Una vez más, no podía dejar de admirar a Song Mi Nyu. Esa sí que era una chica. Estaba seguro que, en toda Corea, no podría encontrar a otra como ella.

- Estoy contigo – dijo sonriéndole – Entonces, ¿ a dónde vamos primero?

- A Eun Hye le encanta la música – dijo – comencemos por allí.

- ¿Festejaremos en el club?

- No, eso es muy Hae Min y éste será un festejo diferente. Busquemos otro lugar.

* * *

Mi Nyu escogió los CDs correctos sin dudar. Lo último del grupo favorito de Eun Hye, y estaba segura de que ella no los tenía aún. Mandarle construir un estudio de grabación sería mejor, pero Eun Hye rechazaba esos regalos y de todas formas su padre podría hacerlo si ella lo podía.

Luego debían encontrar un lugar para la fiesta. Koo Boom lo venía pensando desde que salieron de ShinHwa, y de repente sonrió.

- ¿Qué dices del bar-kraraoke que abriern hace unas semanas cerca de ShinHwa?

Mi Nyu también sonrió.

- Es una gran idea – dijo, y lo tomó de la mano para ir a la salida.

Koo Boom sostuvo su mano con más fuerza.

Apenas llegaron, se encontraron con Boong Jo que iba saliendo, y Mi Nyu recordó la invitación que Boong Jo le había hecho a Eun Hye, la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Boong Jo? - preguntó Mi Nyu extrañada - ¿Es que vamos a tratarnos como desconocidos ahora?

- No es eso, es que... ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Están en una cita?

Mi Nyu se sonrojó.

- No estamos en una cita, y no me cambies el tema – Mi Nyu frunció el ceño, pero sus mejillas seguían coloradas – Preparamos una fiesta para Eun Hye aquí.

Boong Jo lució muy sorprendido, y luego de una larga pausa, dijo:

- Bueno, creo que eso no será posible.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- No pueden usar este lugar, porque Hwan Soo Kang ya lo ha reservado.

Mi Nyu se sentía confundida.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver...

- Déjame ver si estoy en lo correcto. ¿Soo Kang está organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Eun Hye?

Boong Jo asintió y Koo Boom dio un silbido. Claro que él mismo se lo había dicho a Yun Ho para asustarlo y presionarlo, pero ni él mismo habría pensado que era en serio.

- Pensé que todos ustedes estaban enfadados con Eun Hye.

- Es mi prima – dijo Mi Nyu, enojada por la suposición del chico – El resto son tonterías.

- Entonces, ¿estás dentro? - invitó él – no podemos hacer dos fiestas.

Ella pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Boong Jo y el otro alrededor de Koo Boom. Sonrió y los invitó a una pizza en su casa.

- No es por nada, pero mi mamá prepara las mejores pizzas napolitanas. No encontrarás una igual en ningún restaurante de Corea – o tal vez sí en casa de Eun Hye, pero por supuesto aunque su tía Maya lo hiciera mejor, casi nunca cocinaba – y hoy es noche de pizzas.

O sea, la noche de la semana que compartían en familia, sin importar las múltiples actividades de sus padres de de ellos mismos.

Entonces lo vio, justo cuando cruzaba la puerta por la que ellos iban a salir. Sus ojos se encontraron por un largo tiempo y las sonrisas en sus rostros desaparecieron de golpe.

- ¿Tú? ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Mi Nyu se fijó en que Bon Hwa abrazaba por la cintura a dos chicas que iban también al ShinHwa. Y Bon Hwa fulminó con la mirada a los chicos: ¿El del partido de fútbol? ¿De nuevo Koo Boom? ¿Por qué de repente tantos chicos alrededor de Mi Nyu?

- Bueno, es obvio que estás pasándola bien. No molestaremos – dijo Mi Nyu, tratando de no estar molesta, porque no había un motivo. Ninguno.

Pero estaba molesta.

- Así es – dijo Bon Hwa, pero ya había soltado a las chicas y se había olvidado de ellas, saliendo del bar detrás de Mi Nyu. Durante toda la semana buscó oportunidades de hablar con ella, y cuando bajó los brazos, allí estaba - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es que una chica no teme salir sola con dos chicos?

- ¿Eso te importa? - espetó ella.

- Vamos, Bon Hwa – dijo Koo Boom en tono conciliador – Sólo vamos por una pizza a casa de Mi Nyu.

Bon Hwa ignoró las voces de las chicas en la puerta, llamándolo.

- Si te cansaste de tus amigas, puedes venir con nosotros – dijo Mi Nyu, sonriendo. En todo loq ue pensaba era que no quería verlo con esas dos pirujas – No tengo miedo de tres chicos, tampoco.

* * *

- ¿Piensas perdonarla?

La voz de Hae Min se oyó en el auto tras un largo silencio. Estaban frente a su casa, y cuando Yun Ho se fuera, sabía que no habría otra oportunidad para hablar de esto. No tendría el valor.

- Mañana es su cumpleaños.

Y Eun Hye jamás pasaría el cumpleaños de él por alto, estaba seguro. ¿Por qué había terminado así? ¿Porque ella dejó el salón especial o porque él fue un tonto? Finalmente, cuando Eun Hye puso distancia entre ellos de la única forma en la que había dado resultado, desubrió qué tan egoísta era. Ella era necesaria en su vida. Loa quería con él, pero no había sabido decidirlo a tiempo, a quién quería más.

Hae Min se había vuelto muy importante para él últimamente, pero no tenía ninguna duda, en ese momento, de qué era lo que elegiría.

Y sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo.

¿Podría al menos recuperar su amistad?

- ¿Yun Ho? - llamó Hae Min en un tono interrogante, al ver que él pasaba demasiado tiempo en silencio.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

- Olvídalo – suspiró ella, desabrochñandose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta del copiloto – Nos veremos mañana.

La mano de Yun Ho en su brazo le hizo detenerse y girarse hacia él, sus miradas se encontraron.

- Lo siento – dijo él.

No necesita asiquiera explicar por qué. Él lo sabía y ella lo sabía. Incluso cuando sólo se habían mantenido en la línea de amistad, ellos habían sentido de esa manera.

- Está bien, Yun Ho. No es tan importante – eso no era cierto, pero sabía que era lo correcto – Sobre todo somos amigos. Estuviste conmigo cuando más lo necesité y han sido los días más felcies que he tenido en mucho tiempo, así que te doy gracias por eso. Pero, si descubriste que la persona que necesitas es a Eun Hye, debo estar feliz, ¿verdad?

- Sigues siendo importante para mi.

- Lo sé.

Ella sonrió y bajó del auto. Yun Ho se quedó allí hasta que la vio entrar a su casa.

Hae Min se encerró a su cuarto y por pura mala suerte sus ojos fueron hasta el oso de peluche que Yun Ho le había regalado hace tres semanas. La amistad de Yun Ho había sanado su corazón, en un principio. Pero se hizo demasiado necesario en su vida. Ahora estaba cavando su propio hoyo.

Una lágrima cruzó su mejilla y ahogó un sollozo. Yun Ho no era su novio, lo sabía. Pero pensó que él si la quería, y era claro que acababa de elegir a Eun Hye. ¿Es que nunca nadie la amaría a ella?

Debería ser una chica dura, tal como Mi Nyu. Incluso como Eun Hye.

Pero lo mejor que podía hacer, era fingir que no pasaba nada. Que a ella no le dolía, que no lo sentía.

Finalmente, rompió a llorar.

* * *

Boong Jo y Koo Boom eran diversión segura para Mi Nyu. Bon Hwa, por otro lado, significaba mantenerse en una cuerda floja, que podía inclinarla entre suspirar y fruncir el ceño.

Los gemelos no dejaban de rondar alrededor de él, preguntándole cualquier cosa y contándole anécdotas que hacían sonrojar a Mi Nyu. Cuando escuchó a Geun Ho empezar una historia que no había sucedido hace demasiado tiempo, estalló:

- ¡Geun Ho, a tu cuarto!

Al ver la mirada de fuego de su hermana, el chico salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¿Así que te dan pena tus travesuras de niña?

- ¿Eso te importa?

Comenzaba a volverse una pregunta común para él.

- Me encanta cuando te enojas, te hace ver todavía más linda – respondió, en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que los demás pudieran escuchar.

Aunque Koo Boom mantenía un ojo sobre ellos.

En ese momento, el padre de Mi Nyu entró a la sala. Fulminó con la mirada a los chicos, aunque saludó como un caballero, ellos entendieron el mensaje. "Largo de mi casa y apártense de mi hija"

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Koo Boom, poniéndose de pie.

- Si, deben estar esperándome en casa – se excusó pobremente Boong Jo.

Ambos se despidieron de Mi Nyu, y de su madre que estaba volviendo a la sala. Hicieron una reverencia y cuando la chica volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de que el único que quedaba era Bon Hwa.

Pero él no tenía intención de irse aún.

- Hora de jugar – dijo Gina, dejando sobre la mesa la caja con juegos de mesa. - ¿Te quedas un rato más, Bon Hwa?

Él sonrió a Mi Nyu. Con esto, incluso ganaba puntos con el padre de la chica, ya que al menos no lo tendría por cobarde – era el mejor amigo de su padre, y al menos se hacía idea de algunas cosas -.

Luego se cuestionó, ¿qué le importaba a él lo que los padres de Mi Nyu pudieran pensar de él? Pero lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando estar allí, compartiendo con la chica una parte de su vida que ella no compartía con otras personas.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, sus padres y Seok Joong estaban cantándole "Feliz Cumpleaños" con un pastel de vainilla y almendras, su favorito, que tenía diecisiete velas.

Ella sonrió contenta y los abrazó, un abrazo familiar fuerte, lleno de calor.

El día de su cumpleaños era el único día en que su madre no tenía problemas con que ella no fuera al colegio. Sin embargo, ese año ella iría de todos modos. Si todos en la casa continuarían sus actividades normales, ¿por qué ella no?

Se despidió de sus padres, que iban a trabajar, y de Seok Joong. Él también iba al ShinHwa, pero el chofer de la familia lo llevaba y se encontraba allí con los gemelos.

Unas horas después, cuando entró a su clase, agradeció que nadie supiera. Recordó que cada año en el cumpleaños de Yun Ho los regalos de sus admiradoras estorbaban en el camino.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – susurró Soo Kang sentándose a su lado.

Su voz tan cerca de su oído le hizo cosquillas. Se estremeció, pero le regaló una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Esto es para ti.

Sacó una pequeña caja plateada.

- ¿Puedo abrirla? - preguntó – Es que soy un impaciente cuando recibo regalos.

Él sonrió, algo que no hacía tantas veces como Eun Hye pensaba que debía hacerlo, para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Ella abrió la caja y deslizó entre sus dedos una cadena de plata, con una medalla de oro y oro blanco que tenía la inscripción: "En el mismo camino"

- G-gracias... - dijo ella, sonrojándose. - Me gusta mucho.

De repente, se oyó un gran barullo en la clase y Eun Hye volteó el rostro, para ver a Boong Jo acompañado de Mi Nyu, Koo Boom y Bon Hwa. ¿Bon Hwa? Eso parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

- ¡Eun Hye! - exclamó su prima abrazándole hasta que le faltó el aire - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Incluso aunque los compañeros la persiguirían el resto del día, no importaba. Era una mañana agradable. Sería mejor si...

Sacudió su cabeza. "Deja de ser tonta, Eun Hye"

Sus otros amigos la abrazaron y la felicitaron también.

- Y llega temprano a la fiesta – dijo Mi Nyu, informándole de los planes del día – Tú, encárgate de eso o estarás muerto – le dijo a Soo Kang, antes de girar sobre sus pies e irse.

Él apretó los puños. SI la idea de la fiesta fue suya, ¿cómo se atrevía...

- Viéndola a ella, tú eres un algodón de azúcar – murmuró Soo Kang cuando Mi Nyu y los dos chicos se iban.

* * *

Cuando Mi Nyu les dijo de la fiesta a Hae Min y a Yun Ho, no le quedó ninguna duda de que ambos irían. Yun Ho no dijo nada más, estaba demasiado encerrado en sus propios pensamientos y cuando fuera hora del descanso sería el primero en irse sin esperar por nadie más.

Pero Mi Nyu sabía que Hae Min no estaba bien. Conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para darse cuenta de ello, y saber que si sonreía tanto, era porque quería mostrar que todo era perfecto. Y no lo era.

Se acercó a ella apenas el profesor se fue, y Koo Boom se dio cuenta de que sobraba allí, así que salió del salón a dar una vuelta.

- Hae Min, sabes que puedes decirme que pasa, ¿verdad?

La vio titibuear.

- Incuso si Eun Hye es mi prima, y la quiero mucho, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre he estado aquí para ti, y espero que siga así por un largo tiempo más.

Mi Nyu sabía que Yun Ho quería a Eun Hye – cosa que ni el muy tonto era capaz de ver – y que Hae Min se había acercado demasiado a él durante el último mes. El corazón era lo más frágil y lo más fuerte que podía poseer una persona, y en el caso de Hae Min, una persona tan sensible, eso le había traído muchos problemas desde el año pasado.

- Creo que las cosas pueden arreglarse entre Eun Hye y Yun Ho – dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa - ¿No dijimos siempre que acabarían casados?

Si, lo había dicho muchas veces. Y ahora, que parecía cerca de estar cierto, ella lo veía como algo poco probable. Había visto a Eun Hye y a Soo Kang juntos. Era difícil de explicar: Yun Ho y Eun Hye habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que se conocían mejor que nadie; luego aparecía Soo Kang, y cuando los veía jutnos era como si todo entre ellos estuviera perfectamente sincronizado, cada palabra, sonrisa o movimiento.

- Creo que es muy difícil saber esas cosas. A mí lo que me importa eres tú.

- Yo estoy bien. Después de todo, Yun Ho y yo jamás pasamos de ser sólo amigos. Si Eun Hye iba a aceptarlo antes, ¿por qué yo no? Ayer estuve pensando en ello toda la noche, y me di cuenta de cómo debió haberse sentido. - dijo, y luego, intentando cambiar de tema - ¿Y tú? Espero que hayas tenido una mejor noche.

Mi Nyu se sonrojó.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Hae Min se sorprendió de la reacción de su amiga y adivinar que, después de todo, sí había algo.

- Ayer estuve organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños y después tuvimos una normal noche de familia, ya sabes – miró a otro lado para decir, en voz apenas audible – Tu hermano estuvo allí.

Hae Min parpadeó.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No me hagas repetirlo, por favor.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Es que ya somos cuñadas?

Mi Nyu suspiró. Al menos por el momento, sacó a Hae Min de su melancolía. Pero debía hacer algo más efectivo para sacarla de la tristeza.

* * *

- Esto es de verdad genial. ¿Tú lo hiciste? - preguntó Eun Hye.

Él no respondió, pero ella pudo ver el principio apenas de una sonrisa.

- Eun Hye – llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se giró hacia Hae Min, que dirigía sus ojos hacia ella y hacia el suelo, sin saber bien qué decir.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – extendió sus brazos, con el regalo en las manos.

Y Eun Hye la abrazó.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que vaya a ver en algún otro lado – dijo Soo Kang – hasta luego, Hae Min.

- Has venido – dijo Eun Hye, todavía abrazando a la chica - ¿ya no estás enojada?

- Por favor, perdóname. O sé en qué estaba pensando, ni por qué estaba tan enojada – dijo – O tal vez si – pensando en Yun Ho – pero siempre hemos estado juntos los cuatro. No podemos dejar que eso cambie ahora, por tonterías.

¿Tonterías? Lo que pasaba con Yun Ho, Hae Min y ella, definitivamente a Eun Hye no le parecía una tontería. Pero incluso aunque fuera importante, Hae Min tenía razón. Nada podía ser más importante que los diecisiete años en los que habían estado los cuatro juntos. No podía ser suficiente para que pelearan.

- Perdóname a mi. Debería haber sido menos egoísta, pero cuando yo los veía juntos... simplemente no podía soportarlo.

- Eun Hye, eso no importa ahora. Yun Ho te quiere a ti.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo. Decir que no era cierto. Que había vivido demasiado tiempo observándolo observarla. Pero no pudo, porque justo entonces apareció él.

Mi Nyu lo observó todo desde cierta distancia, y Koo Boom que miraba desde su hombro.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Bon Hwa, que llegaba con dos bebidas en la mano, una para mi Nyu y otra para él, pasando olímpicamente por alto a Koo Boom.

- Eso – dijo ella, señalando a sus tres amigos, que se veían la mar de incómodos.

Entonces Hae Min se fue, poniéndose de nuevo su máscara de sonrisas y saludando a las personas en la fiesta, personas que no conocía, tratando de no ser la que aguara todo. Se suponía que venían a compartir un rato alegre todos, como antes hacían, no que todo se volviera así...

* * *

- ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó él.

- Te escucho – dijo ella, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón de jersey.

- Vamos afuera.

No era uno de esos momentos en que le fuera a decir que no a Yun Ho. Ella simplemente lo siguió hasta el aparcamiento, un lugar que ahora estaba vacío. Todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta.

Antes de salir, ella echó una última mirada atrás, y sus ojos encontraron enseguida a los de Soo Kang.

- Debes estar enojada conmigo – empezó él – Sé que he sido un tonto, y tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada. Pero no quiero seguir siéndolo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

- ¿Hacer las cosas bien? ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó ella, sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa.

- Creí todo el tiempo que estaba enamorado de Hae Min, y te hice sufrir con eso, y a ella también. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que te alejaste de mi. Te tenía por algo seguro en mi vida y ese fue mi error. No fue hasta que te perdí que me di cuenta de que eres tú lo que realmente quiero.

- Yun Ho...

Quiso decir algo. Pero no supo qué. Ninguna palabra salió.

- Te quiero – dijo él, poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de ella. - Y si tú todavía me quieres...

Él pasó una mano por la mejilla de Eun Hye, y ella alzó la vista hacia él. Yun Ho pensó en lo hermosos que los ojos de Eun Hye eran, tan diferentes a todos los demás. Se inclinó sobre ella despacio, y Eun Hye supo con anticipación lo que iba a ocurrir, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía más rápido.

Primero un simple roce de labios, luego él la abrazó y sus labios se ablandaron. Eun Hye soltó un suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por ese momento? Allí estaba.

Aún así...

El beso se deshizo y ellos siguieron muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Yo.. - ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿no era eso lo que quería?

Yun Ho se inclinó sobre su cuello, y le susurró al oído:

- Feliz Cumpleaños.

De la misma manera en la que Soo Kang lo había hecho en la mañana. Él había sido el primero en felicitarla, y Yun Ho el último. En otros tiempos, él habría estado al amanecer en su ventana para despertarla con un regalo, o para ver las últimas estrellas en desaparecer – a Yun Ho le gustaba ver las estrellas – o cualquier cosa que hubiera decidido hacer, él habría sido el primero.

Las cosas ya no eran iguales. Y Yun Ho también se dio cuenta, cuando ella no respondió.

- No sé qué decir ahora. - dijo Eun Hye, tomando el valor para ser sincera – Hubo un tiempo en que yo te quise tanto, y todavía te quiero, pero no es lo mismo. No puedo decirte nada más ahora.

Yun Ho sintió que su corazón se caía al suelo. Pero no podía culparla. Eun Hye tenía muchas cosas buenas en la vida, como para que fuera sólo él. Había visto la forma en que Soo Kang la miraba y se preguntó si ella también sentiría algo por él. Sabía que la había perdido, pero iba a recuperarla.

- Me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que haga falta – dijo él – hasta que me quieras de nuevo, Eun Hye. Yo no me rendiré.

* * *

Boong Jo se acercó a Hae Min, invitándole con una soda. Ella dudó un poco antes de aceptar, pero finalmente la amabilidad de Boong Jo no era algo que se pudiera rechazar, cuando él sonreía.

- Y bien – dijo él, sentándose a su lado – parece que esta fiesta no te sienta mucho.

- Me alegro de estar aquí con mis amigos.

- Pero no estás con tus amigos ahora. Estás aquí. - señaló él acertadamente, y ella miró al suelo – pero a veces implemente no estamos de humor para estar con los amigos. Tú parece que necesitas un respiro.

Hae Min intentó ver a dónde iba eso.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos el fin de semana de picnic? No seía una cita – se apresuró en agregar, viendo la cara de Hae Min – iríamos con mi hermana.

- ¿Tienes una hermana pequeña?

- Ni tan pequeña. - dijo él – Es mi hermana gemela, se llama Ying Hee.

- ¿Una hermana gemela? ¿Por qué nunca la hemos conocido?

- No va al ShinHwa. Mis padres quisieron que estudiara conmigo también, pero ella se opuso ya que sería más costoso de lo que ellos pueden cubrir. Además, ella detesta a los chicos ricos- explicó – Le he contado a Eun Hye de ella, aunque no se conocen.

- Ya veo – dijo, más para si. - Boong Jo, ¿tú estás enamorado de Eun Hye?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y mir´a su lata de soda antes de poder contestar a Hae Min.

- No. Eun Hye y yo somos amigos. Aunque ella es una persona de la que me podría enamorar, ella no merece que yo le dé más problemas, ¿no es así?

Por un largo tiempo se quedaron en silencio.

- Así que aquí estamos, hablando por primera vez- dijo Boong Jo, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. - Será mejor que vayamos a animar un poco esta fiesta.

Le extendió una mano a Hae Min, y fueron a unirse a sus amigos que conversaban animadamente cerca del escenario.

* * *

En la noche, él salió al balcón con el telescopio, para mirar las estrellas. Una estrella, la más brillante en el cielo, era la estrella de Eun Hye. Tenía que ser ella.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse, y luego la voz de su padre.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? - preguntó.

- Tengo claro lo que quiero, pero se ha alejado de mi mano – le dijo él, pasándole el telescopio.

Ver las estrellas era algo que hacía con su padre desde que era un niño. Fue él quien le había enseñado. A veces Lee Min protestaba, porque ella no era incluida en esas actividades, hasta que su madre llegaba a buscarla y la llevaba para contarle un cuento.

- Entonces, ¿qué harás?

Había una sola respuesta aceptable.

- No me rendiré tan fácilmente. No la dejaré ir.

Su padre sonrió.

- Como un digno hijo mío.- dijo, y miró al telescopio – Ésa es una gran estrella. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

- Si. Se llama Yoo Eun Hye.

* * *

- ¿Estás lista, cielo?

Su madre entró al cuarto. Eun Hye estaba de pie frente al espejo, terminando de arreglarse.

- Te ves tan bonita – dijo con orgullo. Se acercó a ella y terminó de sujetar con una orquilla su pelo. - Lo harás genial esta noche.

- ¿Eso crees?

Finalmente había sabido qué escribir, hace sólo un par de días. Cuando terminó la canción, en la noche anterior, llamó a Soo Kang para decirle. La canción esta alista. El arreglo musical era perfecto.

Esa noche, todo debería salir bien.

Fueron todos juntos: sus padres, ella y Seok Joong. Ellos se sentarían en primera fila – bueno, de hecho en un palco especial – y ella esperaría con los otros estudiantes tras el escenario.

Soo Kang estaba allí, y él se presentaría después que ella, así que era él quien estaba infundiéndole coraje, pues a los últimos segundos se había empezado a sentir nerviosa.

- Estoy ansioso por oír esa canción. Ni siquiera me has dejado escucharla.

- Es que la terminé ayer a la noche.

- Bueno, no me dejaste verla cuando trabajabas en ella. Prácticamente me echaste y cerraste la puerta detrás de mi.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella – Esta canción de hoy... es para ti también. He pensado en todos ustedes al escribirla.

Soo Kang quiso decir algo, pero la llamaron al escenario.

- Gracias – dijo, sonriéndola. La sonrisa que Eun Hye quería ver.

- Deséame suerte.

- No la necesitas.

Eun Hye salió al escenario, y se sentó junto al piano. Todo el auditorio tenía puesto sus ojos en ella, cuando comenzó a cantar:

_No sé qué decir... ¿qué puedo decir?_

_Se siente tan triste y solo aquí_

_y me pregunto... ¿dónde te puedo encontrar?_

Sabía que estaban allí, sin necesidad de mirarlos. Yun Ho, Hae Min, Mi Nyu y también sus amigos más recientes: Koo Boom y Boong Jo.

_Cuando todo es oscuro y siento miedo_

_digo tu nombre, vienes y todo está bien_

_si estamos juntos sé que todo va bien_

Una semana atrás, había creído que ellos no estarían. Que todos seguirían enojados con ella por siempre. Pero después de todo, una vez más los problemas no había durado mucho tiempo sin que pudieran resolverlos.

_Cuando las lágrimas llegan_

_cuando todo va mal_

_cuando quiero reír y dejar de llorar_

_cuando necesito un abrazo_

_y un poco de luz, yo..._

_sé que cuento con amigos como tú_

En sus lugares, sus amigos sonreían.

- Ésa es Eun Hye.

- Es la mejor hasta ahora.

- No, será la mejor toda la noche.

- ¿El lunes estará de vuelta en nuestro salón especial?

- Así lo dijo.

_Si hay un problema que deba enfrentar_

_¿no me ayudaste cuando no podía patinar?_

_Me pasaste la mano para que me pudiera levantar_

- Eso fui yo. - dijo Yun Ho, con una sonrisa orgullosa. - Eun Hye era una pésima patinadora cuando teníamos once años.

_A veces hemos tenido tropiezos, ¿no es normal?_

_Que nos enamoremos y esto nos haga mal_

_Pero sonríe, toma mi mano que todo mejorará._

En ese punto, Eun Hye alzó los ojos y vio a Soo Kang, que la obsrvaba corriendo apenas el cortinaje.

Yun Ho no dejaba de verla a ella. Y Hae Minsonrió, con un poco de tristeza, mirando al suelo. A Boong Jo no se le pasó desapercibido ese gesto.

_Cuando las lágrimas llegan_

_cuando todo va mal_

_cuando quiero reír y dejar de llorar_

_cuando necesito un abrazo_

_y un poco de luz, yo.._

_sé que cuento con amigos como tú_

_Cuando más lo necesito_

_Cuando todo lo demás no funciona_

_Cuando veo tu sonrisa_

_siempre cuento con amigos como tú._

- Eso fue genial – dijo Koo Boom, levantándose.

Yun Ho también se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde van? Todavía no ha terminado – dijo Mi Nyu, mirando alarmada a la gente a su alrededor.

- La parte importante si – dijo Yun Ho.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a la estrella del grupo?

- Y pasemos por un helado después – sugirió Mi Nyu, ya contagiada por la idea.

- Tú siempre quieres pasar por un helado, Mi Nyu – dijo Hae Min, riendo en silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo. Disculpen que el capítulo sea algo corto en comparación con los anteriores, espero que les guste. En cualquier caso, déjenme saber qué les parece, si? Nos vemos!**

**11. Salgamos.**

- ¿Tienes una cita? - le preguntó su madre, al encontrarla ya levantada cuando iba a despertarla.

Por lo general los domingos dormía hasa tarde y su madre debía decirle que bajara, para que desayunaran todos juntos. El domingo era uno de los pocos días que podían hacerlo. Ese día, sin embargo, ella se había levantado temprano. Se dió una larga ducha y se puso un vestido blanco estampado de flores rojas, y un abrigo rojo.

La primera suposición de su madre fue que tenía algo importante que hacer.

- No es una cita. Iré con unos amigos de picnic – en realidad, Boong Jo era el amigo de Eun Hye y apenas se conocían, y a su hermana nunca antes la había visto.

- Esos amigos, ¿no son Yun Ho, Mi Nyu ni Eun Hye?

Hae Min negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Segura que no es una cita?

- He acabado con las citas por el momento – suspiró, derrotada – Soy un desastre con las relaciones.

Su madre se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició su largo y lacio pelo negro. Lo había sacado a ella.

- ¿Han habido problemas? - preguntó en un tono dulce, el mismo tono que usaba con Bon Hwa o con su padre cuando quería que le contaran algo.

Por supuesto, ella lo contó todo. Desde el rechazo de Koo Boom apenas llegó, su amistad con Yun Ho y como ésta parecía un tener una frontera. Como, cuando estaban cruzando esa frontera, él descubrió que a la que quería, después de todo, era a Eun Hye.

- Es como si nunca pudiera salir nada bien. No hay nadie para mi allá afuera.

- No digas eso. Eres muy joven, y un día, cuando menos lo imagines, encontrarás a tu alma gemela. Tal vez la encuentres incluso antes de darte cuenta.

- ¿Encontraste tú a tu alma gemela?

- Por supuesto.

- Eso debe ser lindo. Que conozcas a alguien y tan pronto todo vaya bien.

Su madre sonrió. Luego, empezó a reír.

- De hecho, no fue exactamente así, cariño.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Ni yo me di cuenta enseguida, ni él me quiso al principio. Pero cuando encuentres a esa persona especial, no puedes rendirte. Porque será la única persona que pueda hacerte sentir completa y feliz.

* * *

Seok Joong miró el desayuno de sus padres e hizo un gesto de asco.

- ¿Ustedes están comiendo hotcakes otra vez? ¿Cómo pueden comer lo mismo todos los días? ¿Y ponerle tanta azúcar...

Su padre rio y, burlándose, estiró su plato hasta el muchacho.

- ¿Quieres un poco?

- ¡No!

Eun Hye le alcanzó un poco de pastel de fresa, el favorito de Seok Joong.

- Toma esto y deja de criticar los gustos de tus padres.

- Noona...

Seok Joong miró fijamente a su hermana, como si se la hubieran cambiado. No le habló con el tono dulce o comprensivo qu solía utilizar. No sabía por qué, pero sin duda Eun Hye había amanecido de malas ese día.

En realidad, Eun Hye no estaba de malas. Pero estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

El viernes, luego de la presentación, Yun Ho le pidió una cita. La cita era ese día. De hecho, en una hora tal vez el estuviera allí.

- Esto... hoy saldré con Yun Ho. Vendrá en un momento a recogerme.

- Me alegra que vuelvan a ser amigos, y retomen el domingo de Eun Hye y Yun Ho. - dijo su madre.

- Sobre eso...

Miró hacia su ensalada de frutas y la crema de leche esparcida encima. La cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Si?

- Es que se supone que deba ir a arreglarme, es muy tarde. Lo siento – dijo, poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación.

Los tres, sus padres y su hermano, miraba el lugar vacío que ella había dejado.

- ¿Cuado dijo salir, quería decir "salir"? - preguntó Ji Hoo.

- Eso parece – dijo Maya, asombrada primero, y sonriendo después.

Eun Hye eligió un vestido rosa pálido, unas medias blancas y un abrigo blanco, con un cinturón negro ancho. Cepilló su cabello una vez más, y fue a mirar a traves de la ventana. Se quedó allí un par de minutos, y luego vio entrar el auto de Yun Ho. Corriendo, bajó a recibirlo.

- Hola – dijeron ambos, sonriendo, al mismo tiempo.

El día comenzaba.

* * *

- ¡NOONA! ¡DESPIERTA YA; NOONA!

La voz de Geun Ho sonó en los oídos de Mi Nyu tan fuerte que ella temió que estuvieran ante el inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Pero no.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Es domingo, son apenas las ocho, ¿por qué me despiertan?

- Bon Hwa está en la sala. - dijo Geun Ho. - ¿Deberíamos decirle que se vaya?

Mi Nyu se sintió desperta ante la sola mención de ese nombre.

- ¿Bon Hwa?

- Dice que ha venido por ti, que tienen una cita hoy. ¿Es eso cierto, unnie? - preguntó Geun Ra, sonriendo.

- ¿U-una cita?

¿Pero quién se creía ese Bon Hwa que era, para llegar a su casa de esa manera? Ni siquiera le había pedido salir, simplemente estaba allí? Tonto. Ya vería.

Se levantó de un salto, pero de repente lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que no saldría así. Corrió hacia el clóset y sacó la camisa blanca y la falda violeta. Se metió al baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y aún así decidió que se veía bien. Cuando estuvo segura de esto bajó a la sala, donde Bon Hwa conversaba con sus padres, y él sonreía encantadoramente, hacía algún comentario y sus padres reían.

- Oh, Mi Nyu, ya estás lista – dijo su madre, la primera en verla.

- Hola.

Sus ojos fueron de su madre a su padre y luego a Bon Hwa, y se quedaron sobre él por un largo tiempo. Probablemente porque él la veía como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, lo cual era ridículo teniendo en cuenta que ella podía estar más bonita que eso, y además hacía que su corazón latiera de una forma en que deseaba patearse a si misma. Bon Hwa conquistaba a todas las chicas, pero se preguntó ingenuamente si a todas las miraba de esa forma; ella no quisiera ser una más, pero era una idea descabellada pensar que ella podría ser diferente. Las personas no cambian sólo porque tú desees que el cuento de hadas termine en el "Felices para siempre"

Su padre tosió – una tos muy falsa – y eso la devolvió a la realidad.

- Debiste decirnos que ibas a salir hoy – le dijo su madre en tono de reproche.

Y ese fue el momento en el que debió decir que ella no iba a ninguna parte, que Bon Hwa no tenía derecho a decidir por ella, que...

Se limitó a mirarlo y luego dijo:

- Discúlpenme, se me había olvidado.

"Eres una idiota, Mi Nyu,", se recriminó mentalmente.

Bon Hwa sonrió.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos, Mi Nyu?

Se levantó y le tomó de la mano. Mi Nyu sintió como él sostenía su mano con uferza, y ese contacto resultaba tan cálido; se concentró en esa sensación y olvidó por el momento todo el enojo que sabía que debería sentir con Bon Hwa, dándose cuenta, con terror, que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento porque ya había empezado a caer.

* * *

Hae Min detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Boong Jo. Apenas bajó del coche y antes de que tocara el timbre, el muchacho abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ying Hee te ha visto desde la ventana.

Hae Min sonrió.

- Hola.

- ¡Hola! - saludó una voz cantarina desde atrás.

La chica se colgó del cuello de Boong Jo primero, y luego lo hizo un lado para saludarla a ella. Hae Min la contempló como si estuviera viendo la versión femenina de Boong Jo: eran exactamente iguales, las mismas facciones que eran tan varoniles en Boong Jo eran suaves y delicadas en Ying Hee. Pero tenían la misma sonrisa encantadora.

- Tú debes ser Ying Hee.

- Y tú eres Hae Min. Es un placer conocerte.

- ¿Y si nos vamos? - sugirió Boong Jo.

- Cierto – dijo Ying Hee, entrando por algo y regresando con un canasto – Ya estamos listos. Este será un gran día.

Hae Min estuvo segura de esas palabras, tal vez por la seguridad con las que esa chica lo dijo, o tal vez porque la sonrisa alegre de Boong Jo la alegraba a ella también. Se dio cuenta de que si se hubiera quedado en la casa, hubiera seguido sintiendo pena de si misma.

Llegaron al parque, y Boong Jo escogió un agradable lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol para sentarse. La vista desde allí hacia los juegos, hacia la fuente articifial y hacia la laguna era magnífica.

- Hacemos esto desde que éramos niños, pero entonces veníamos con nuestros padres.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado? - preguntó Hae Min.

Tal vez no debió haber hecho esa pregunta: el semblante de los gemelos se oscureció por primera vez. Siguió un silencio demasiado largo, ellos no iban a contestar.

- Mi madre está enferma. - dijo Boong Jo, cuando Hae Min empezaba a sentirse culpable – tiene un cáncer maligno. Los doctores han hecho todo lo posible, pero...

- Le quedan dos meses de vida – terminó Ying Hee.

- Y mi padre consiguió un mejor trabajo en Tokio, para poder cubrir con todos los gastos del tratamiento. Casi no lo vemos, y no es una situación que le guste a nadie, pero es la única forma que encontramos de hacerlo. Nos mudamos a esta casa más pequeña, y el único cambio que se han rehusado a hacer es a cambiarme de colegio.

- ¿Eun Hye sabe todo esto? - fue lo primero que Hae Min preguntó.

- No – admitió Boong Jo – y no debes decírselo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella se preocupará, y no es algo que le corresponda solucionar. Además...

- Pero sus padres son médicos.

Ying Hee miró hacia su hermano sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño, acusándolo.

- No me habías dicho eso.

- Lo siento – dijo él, bajando la voz – pero en verdad pienso que no deberíamos molestarlos a ustedes con esto.

- Sin embargo, me lo dijiste a mi – observó Hae Min.

Si, él lo había hecho y no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque, después de todo, todavía le gustase un poco Hae Min. Pero que le contara de el problema de su familia no significaba que ella tuviera que hacer algo. Y así se lo hizo saber.

- No me conformo con esto – dijo ella, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento.

Como si no estuvieran hablando de un asunto tan serio y delicado hace unos segundos, Ying Hee sonrió y se puso de pie.

- Juguemos – dijo. - Hae Min y yo contra tí, oppa.

Él sacó una pelota. Hae Min nunca había jugado antes, pero la sonrisa de Boong Jo de nuevo le alegró. Y ella pensó, con admiración, que él tenía que ser increíble para estar animándola cuando, en comparación, su pena era una pequeñez y la de él era mucho más profunda.

- El que pierda preparará hoy la cena.

* * *

Eun Hye y Yun Ho se sentaron en una de las bancas del museo, luego de haber estado recorriéndolo por más de una hora. Ella parecía muy concentrada en su barquillo de helado, aunque en realidad sólo evitaba tener que mirar a Yun Ho. Sentía los ojos de él clavados sobre ella.

Finalmente reunió un poco de valor, sonrió y dijo:

- Ha sido divertido.

Así había sido siempre, y así era en esos momentos. Con Yun Ho, siempre se había sentido a gusto.

- Eun Hye.

- ¿Si? - ella alzó la vista hasta él.

- Gracias por venir conmigo hoy.

Él estaba muy cerca de ella, y de hecho se estaba acercando más. Eun Hye empezó a sentirse muy, muy nerviosa. Y luego, él tocó la punta de su nariz con un dedo.

- Tienes un poco de helado aquí – dijo, riendo.

¡Le estaba tomando el pelo! Eun Hye sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía.

Yun Ho pensó que se veía adorable de esa manera. Seguían siendo los mismos, pero todo parecía diferente ese día. Como si la estuviera conociendo por primera vez, al verla de una manera diferente.

- De hecho – dijo, acercando de nuevo su mano a ella – también tienes un poco aquí – dijo, tocando sus labios.

En ese momento, ella debería decirle que todavía le quería. Y él debería decirle que la amaba más que nunca. Pero las personas pocas veces dicen lo que más desean decir, y le echan la culpa de sus miedos a las circunstancias.

En ese momento el celular de Eun Hye sonó.

Ella se apartó de Yun Ho rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad y cortando ese hilo que los conectaba por el momento.

- Hola, ¿Mi Nyu?

* * *

- No entiendo qué es lo que pretendes con esto, Bon Hwa – le dijo Mi Nyu, mientras iban a... ¿dónde había dicho él? Ah, claro, al parque de diversiones.

Algo que jamás en su vida había hecho, y dudaba que él hubiera ido antes, tampoco.

- Quiero pasar este día contigo.

- ¿Eso te da derecho a decirles a mis padres que teníamos una cita cuando no la teníamos, y sacarme de mi casa sin más?

- Pues no lo negaste frente a ellos, pudiste haberlo hecho si no querías venir; pero, ¿no te me quedaste mirando allá? – dijo él, sonriendo triunfante.

- Ya cállate.

Mi Nyu sonó molesta, y por esta vez Bon Hwa pensó que debería hacer algo para corregir eso. Tal vez no debió hacer esos planes sin consultarle primero, pero había querido sorprenderla y lo consiguió.

- No te sientas mal – le dijo, sin apartar la vista del camino – por no ser todo lo dura que quieres conmigo. O por mirarme un poco. Sobre todo porque soy yo quien no consigo mantener la vista apartada de ti la mayor parte del tiempo.

Clavó sus ojos en los de Mi Nyu, y ella se sonrojó. De nuevo él la hacía sentir así... especial.

Por primera vez en su vida, Mi Nyu se subió a una montaña rusa y fue aterrador, pero durante todo ese tiempo la mano se Bon Hwa se cerró fuertemente sobre la suya y ella se sinió un poco más segura. Comieron algodón de azúcar y fueron a cada uno de los juegos, porque nunca antes habían estado en ninguno. Bon Hwa ganó por ella un peluche: un conejo blanco que llevaba una flor violeta, que hacía juego con su falda.

Ella hubiera querido ser más fría, como había conseguido ser días atrás con él. Sin embargo, sostuvo el peluche con fuerza contra ella.

Sin darse cuenta, él le había tomado una fotografía.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó ella.

- Te ves tan linda – dijo él – que creo que guardaré esta fotografía junto a mi cama. Dormiré mejor viendo la imagen de un ángel antes de dormir.

Tonto, tonto Bon Hwa. Con cada palabra que decía, ella lo quería más.

Era ya casi de noche cuando regresaban del paseo. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de ella, pero pasó un poco antes de que se despidieran.

Él había querido impresionar a Mi Nyu, pero sentía como si fuera él quien hubiera quedado más impresionado: por la frescura de Mi Nyu, por su belleza, por la forma en la que arrugaba el entrecejo para luego sonreír livianamente. Por sus ojos, de un negro ligeramente azulado, que los volvían tan profundos. Como si hubiera mucho más de ella que debiera conocer todavía. A él ya le gustaba todo lo que iba conociendo de ella hasta ahora.

- Gracias – dijo ella – me he divertido mucho hoy.

- Gracias por dejarme estar cerca de ti hoy, pensé que ibas a echarme en cuanto me vieras en tu casa.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole un rápido beso en una de las mejillas.

Bon Hwa se quedó sorprendido primero, pero reaccionó antes de que ella se alejara demasiado de él. La hizo girar de nuevo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando finalmente, Mi Nyu entró, suspiró y sonrió y tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción. Apretó el conejo contra su pecho, y luego tomó el teléfono, para llamar a Eun Hye.

* * *

- Lee Min y Owen vendrán pronto, antes de Navidad.

- ¿En serio? Hace meses que no los vemos...

- Desde que se casaron.

A Yun Ho no le agradaba que su hermana se hubiera casado tan joven, aunque Owen era uno de los pocos que la hubiera merecido, de todas formas.

Para Eun Hye, Owen era el modelo de lo que un joven debería ser. Le guardaba mucha admiración y respeto, tal vez porque era el que siempre la defendía cuando llegaba de vacaciones y se encontraba con que Hae Min y Mi Nyu la hacían llorar.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Eun Hye, con los ojos iluminados como llamas – deberíamos ir a esquiar de nuevo. Todos juntos. Este año estará también Koo Boom, y además está Boong Jo, ¿sabías que él tiene una hermana? Pues deberíamos invitarla a ella también.

Y a Soo Kang. Pensó en él y de removía dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

- Será el grupo más grande que hayamos formado nunca. - dijo Yun Ho, y luego sonrió – Es una gran idea.

Salieron y afuera hacía bastante frío, Eun Hye tembló un poco. Al verla, Yun Ho se sacó el abrigo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de ella. Sin embargo, no se retiró enseguida y se quedó allí, muy cerca de ella.

La escena parecía ideal, propia de películas, pensó la misma Eun Hye. Aún así, había algo totalmente equivocado allí.

Cuando Yun Ho se acercó tanto a ella, la imagen de Soo Kang acercandose para ponerle la cadena en el cuello la golpeó de repente. Su mano fue hasta su cuello, y rodeando la cadena encontró la medalla.

No se suponía que fuera así.

Luego pensó en todas las veces que había pedido dejar de querer a Yun Ho. Parecía algo imposible, que no llegaría a suceder. No podía obligarse a sí misma a dejar de quererlo.

Eso había pensado.

Allí, tan cerca de Yun Ho, pensó que tal vez sí se le podía mandar al corazón, después de todo, en determinadas circunstancias. Que queremos a las personas porque deseamos quererlas. Y el amor deja de existir despacio, cuando dejamos de alimentarlo con nuestras esperanzas.

Se apartó bruscamente de él.

- Llévame a casa – le pidió.

Yun Ho sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a casa de Eun Hye.

- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó.

- No, no lo está – contestó Eun Hye.

Porque era uno de sus más grandes sueños el que estaba a punto de destruir ella misma.

- No quiero esto, Yun Ho – le dijo – Ya no. Somos amigos, y no creo... no creo que podamos ser nada más.

Él la observó fijamente. Por un largo tiempo sin que los dos dijeran nada. Luego Eun Hye bajó, y él la vio alejarse pero no hizo nada por detenerla o tratar de convencerla de lo contrario. No gritó, no se enfadó. No sabía si debía estar triste o furioso consigo mismo.

Comprendió que había tenido el corazón de Eun Hye, pero lo había perdido. Porque incluso los mejores sentimientos, si no son revelados a tiempo, acaban sepultados. Y Eun Hye hbía sepultado sus sentimientos hacia él.

Arrancó el auto y volvió a casa.

* * *

La profesora Park pensó que se estaba haciendo costumbre para esos chicos no prestarle ninguna atención en la clase. Koo Boom miraba a Mi Nyu, que miraba hacia la ventana, y Hae Min miraba a Yun Ho, que miraba a Eun Hye, que miraba hacia el suelo. Pero ninguno la escuchaba.

De nuvo, cuando la clase terminó, sintió que había sido una total pérdida. Si la Señora Geum o la Señora Royce lo supieran...

- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? - preguntó Mi Nyu a Hae Min, sentándose al borde del escritorio de su amiga.

- Cené algo delicioso en casa de Boong Jo. Es un gran cocinero. Y su hermana una excelente jugadora, ¿sabías? - dijo Hae Min, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Gracias a Ying Hee, habían ganado el juego. O tal vez Boong Jo no estuviera jugando tan en serio, pero ese ya no era su problema.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó.

- Creo que tengo un nuevo novio – dijo Mi Nyu.

Eun Hye también se había acercado a sus amigas.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Hae Min sorprendida.

- Tal vez lo conozcas, se llama So Bon Hwa.

- Eso es por lo que han venido juntos esta mañana – dijo Eun Hye.

Su prima la miró acusadoramente. Mientras, Hae Min todavía no salía del estado de shock.

- ¿Y tú?

- A mi no me ha pasado ni de lejos nada tan emocionante. Pero tengo una canción que componer para The Shadow, y creo que iré a buscar a mi compañero ahora.

Eun Hye ya cruzaba la puerta, cuando escuchó a Hae Min gritar de la emoción.

- ¿TÚ Y BON HWA? ¡AH, Por fin somos cuñadas!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, I'm so so so sorry. ****Hola, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho por la tardanza. Quizás este capítulo no sea lo suficientemente largo para redimirme. EN mi defensa, tengo que decir que han sido unos días largos y duros para mí también. Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de What You Want.**

**12. Una mirada a tus ojos.**

Eun Hye visitó el salón de música del colegio, pasó sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, y tocó cualquier nota al azar, sin formar una melodía.

- ¿Estás ansiosa por componer una nueva canción? - preguntó Soo Kang.

Ella ni siquiera lo había oído llegar, pero no le sorprendió que estuviera allí. Él siempre sabía dónde encontrarla.

- Creí que dijiste que tú ya tenías algunas ideas.

- De hecho – dijo él, dejando algo sobre el piano, unas hojas que ella tomó – lo tengo.

Ella pasó los ojos, leyendo rápidamente.

- ¿Es esta la música? ¿Es toda la música?

- Sí.

Él paró a su lado, y comenzó a tocar. La música era hermosa, pensó Eun Hye. Pero de nuevo, debían buscar la letra que le hiciera justicia.

- Me estoy muriendo de envidia – dijo ella - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan talentoso?

- Mi padre maneja una discográfica, y mi abuelo es uno de los productores musicales más reconocidos de Corea. Se supone que debo ser bueno. - contestó él – Tú, en cambio...

- Soy lamentable.

- Iba a decir que tienes un verdadero talento, en realidad. Cuando tú cantas... no hay nada que quiera hacer más que escuchar esa voz por siempre.

- ¿Estás tratando de adularme para que escriba la letra?

- Estoy siendo honesto.

- Yo... - no sabía qué decir, así que optó por cambiar de tema - trabajaré en la letra esta tarde. En cuanto tenga algo, te lo mostraré.

Parecía que él disfrutaba alterando sus nervios.

- Así que, ¿cómo fue tu cita de ayer?

- ¿Mi cita?

- Con Yun Ho.

-Ah, eso. - ella miró a cualquier otro punto, menos al rostro de Soo Kang – Bien, supongo.

"Bien". ¿Pues qué otra cosa esperaba él? Eun Hye siempre había estado enamorada de Goo Yun Ho. Y de todas formas, eso no era algo que a él le debiera interesar.

- Espero que eso no te distraiga para trabajar en la canción.

- Descuida. - dijo Eun Hye – No será así. No habrá más citas, de cualquier modo. Yun Ho y yo somos sólo amigos.

- Pensé que te gustaba – dijo él, sorprendido.

Eun Hye le miró a los ojos.

- Me gustaba mucho, pero a veces... - buscó cómo explicar lo que había sucedido con sus sentimientos – a veces para el corazón es muy tarde. Me voy primero – dijo, despidiéndose.

- Es sobre el amor – dijo Soo Kang cuando ella estaba en la puerta – La canción es una confesión de amor. También estoy trabajando en ello.

* * *

- No quería decir esto, pero Te Lo Dije.

- Cállate.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

- No molestaré a Eun Hye con esto. La conozco, y se sentiría mal y culpable por mi si insistiera.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Significa que no piensas hacer nada?

Yun Ho miró a Koo Boom molesto.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos, Lee Koo Boom? Dime, ¿no has oído que Song Mi Nyu está saliendo con So Bon Hwa?

Pareció como si Koo Boom hubiera recibido una patada.

- Él es un idiota, no se la merece.

- Bon Hwa es genial. A ti no te agrada porque también te gusta Mi Nyu, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo, luego de que dijeras que no te enamorarías, ¿verdad? - dijo Yun Ho, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Lo peor era que tenía razón.

Koo Boom se levantó, echando al suelo la botella de agua de Yun Ho y su raqueta de tenis.

- A veces quiero romperte la cara, Goo Yun Ho.

* * *

Hae Min sabía que Boong Jo estaría enojado con ella si se enteraba. Sencillamente, no tenía por qué enterarse.

Cuando todos se reunieron en el salón especial esa mañana, ella les contó sobre la situación de la familia de Boong Jo: la enfermedad de su madre, su padre viviendo en Tokio y el orgullo de Boong Jo que le impedía pedir ayuda.

- Debemos hacer algo.

- Hablaré con mi padre, la madre de Boong Jo podría ser transladada a una de sus clínicas en Seúl. Sólo necesitamos hablar con el médico, y tal vez contar con la ayuda de Ying Hee. - dijo Eun Hye.

- Será fácil que ShinHwa le ofrezca un buen puesto a su padre aquí en Seúl.

- Incluso podríamos conseguir un lugar para su hermana aquí en el colegio. - sugirió Mi Nyu.

Eun hye negó con la cabeza y miró a Hae Min.

- Tú que a conoces en persona, ¿qué dices? Boong Jo me ha dicho que Ying Hee no quisiera estudiar en ShinHwa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Eso parece cierto.- dijo Hae Min – pero por otra parte, si le ofrecen una beca, no se puede negar, ¿verdad?

- Quizá. - Eun Hye se puso de pie – iré a dar una vueta. Estaré aquí para el comienzo de la clase.

Aunque comenzó a pasear sin tener una dirección fija, acabó frente a la clase del segundo A.

- ¡Eun Hye-ah!

Boong Jo le saludó con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, que la hacían sentirse un poco más alegre enseguida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? - preguntó. Luego frunció el ceño - ¿Estás buscando a Soo Kang?

- Oh, no. No es eso. Supongo que me había acostumbrado a venir por aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Aunque estaba mejor contigo aquí, supongo que los echabas de menos.

- Hemos estado juntos por diecisiete años – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros – Aquí no creo que nadie más me extrañe.

- Bueno, unas cuantas estaban contentas de que tu lugar junto a Soo Kang quedara libre de nuevo. Pero él no deja que nadie más se siente con él, sigue siendo un amargado.

Se produjo un largo momento de silencio, y luego Boong Jo, llevando las manos en los bolsillos, le preguntó:

- ¿En serio no hay nada que quieras decirme?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí? Últimamente no estaba segura de por qué hacía las cosas. Y hacía cosas que nunca habría pensado, como tocar en el club, salir del F4, o rechazar a Yun Ho, el chico que le gustaba.

- Boong Jo, ¿todavía te gusta Hae Min?

- ¿Eh? ¿Hae Min? yo...

Eun Hye esperó la respuesta, pero el nerviosismo de Boong Jo lo decía todo.

- Sé que es algo absurdo, ella es demasiado para mí.

- No quiero volver a oír esa tontería, ¿me entiendes? Sólo quiero que seas amable con ella y la cuides, por favor.

- Lo haré.

- Estoy muy confundida, Boong Jo. En estos momentos, no quiero tener que ver nada con chicos. Como yo no te gusto, y eres un buen amigo, parece que eres el único con el que puedo contar.

Mientras seguía caminando por el colegio, Eun Hye pensó en Hae Min, en Mi Nyu, en Yun Ho. El amor era demasiado complicado. Deseaba poder obtener una fórmula para que las historias de amor acabasen siempre bien.

* * *

Una canción sobre el amor. Sólo una frase, sólo una simple frase para comenzar. Eun Hye no dejaba de golpear el lápiz sobre la página en blanco de su cuaderno.

Hace sólo una hora, en la cena, había hablado con sus padres sobre la madre de Boong Jo y por supuesto, ellos iban a ayudar. Y Yun Ho llamó para decirle que todo estaba listo de su parte también. Hae Min tendría que haber visto a Ying Hee esa tarde, pero de eso no sabría hasta el día siguiente, al parecer.

No entendía por qué no podía quedarse quieta. Tenía que salir. Eso era, salir y pasear un poco para relajar su mente. Se puso un abrigo y salió a caminar.

La zona residencial en la que vivía era muy tranquila y segura, así que caminar era mejor que el estrés de salir en coche.

Se suponía que la canción fuese una confesión de amor. Al crear la música, ¿estaría Soo Kang pensando en alguien en particular? Desde que se conocían, ella no lo había visto con otras personas. Una vez, en uno de sus ensayos, su hermana Hee Jin le llamó para que la buscara del colegio. Aparte de eso, tampoco oía demasiado de su familia. Se preguntaba cómo un muchacho podía ser tan solitario.

Ella nunca había estado sola. Siempre con sus amigos, con su hermano, sus padres. No le costaba nada demostrar afecto, era algo natural en ella. A veces, desearía entender más a Soo Kang.

Entonces se dio cuenta que lo único que había hecho desde que salió de su casa fue pensar en él, y sintió miedo de aquello.

Escuchó el motor de una motocicleta y miró a su alrededor, al lado suyo estaba una motocicleta, y el muchacho que la conducía se quitó el casco.

- ¿Qué haces caminando sola a estas horas de la noche? - preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

- Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

- Las chicas como tú deberían estar en casa, sanas y salvas.

Ella frunció el ceño también.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes una idea tan completa de lo que una "chica como yo" debería hacer? Además, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí, de todos modos?

- Me queda de camino a casa – dijo él, tranquilo.

Qué molesto.

- ¿Has trabajado algo en la canción? - le preguntó ella.

- Algo.

Ella suspiró. Era obvio que con eso no iba a sacar nada.

- Bueno, saluda a Hee Jin de mi parte. - iba a seguir con su camino, pero fue detenida por él, sujetándole del codo. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Seguiré caminando.

- Te acompañaré a casa – dijo él.

Ella dijo que no iría a casa todavía. Él dijo que sí, lo haría. Y ella dijo que no. Y al final, él ganó. Eun Hye estaba todavía preguntándose cómo él lo hizo.

- A veces consigues que me enfade de verdad – dijo ella. - Y yo no me enfado nunca con nadie.

- Eso es bueno.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Bueno?

Él sonrió.

- Si sólo yo puedo conseguir que te enfades, entonces es bueno. La ira puede ser también un sentimiento intenso.

- Para ser un chico tan listo y perfecto, estás algo loco. Por eso no tienes amigos.

- ¿No eres tú mi amiga? - preguntó él.

- Sí.

- Pues entonces – ya había llegado hasta los portones de la casa de Eun Hye – no necesito nada más.

* * *

Ying Hee le dio a Boong Jo la noticia de que el médico de cabecera de su madre había conseguido que fuera trasladada a la mejor clínica de Seúl, cuyo programa de ayuda social reducía mucho los costos. Claro, ella sabía por Hae Min lo que ésta y su grupo de poderosos amigos estaban haciendo, pero estuvo de acuerdo en no decírselo a su orgulloso hermano. Él ya sospechaba, pero no tenía por qué saberlo. Todo fuera por el bienestar de su madre.

- Quiero darles las gracias – le dijo Ying Hee a Hae Min – a tus amigos. Lo que han hecho mi familia, tengo que agradecerles.

- No es necesario.

Pero la chica la miró fijamente, hasta que, viendo su decisión, Hae Min accedió.

- Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo al ShinHwa?

- ¿El colegio de niños ricos? - preguntó Ying Hee sorprendida, y cuando Hae Min arqueó las cejas, ella se sonrojó avergonzada – Lo siento. Si, iré contigo.

Cuando por primera vez vio el colegio en el que estudiaba su hermano, la chica quedó sin habla. Era incluso más de lo que se imaginaba.

Inmediatamente imaginó a los amigos de Hae Min, pero solamente de Eun Hye tenía una imagen bastante completa y la descripción que su hermano había hecho de ella era de una chica pelirroja linda, agradable y buena. Hae Min le gustaba mucho, porque era amigable, no era una presumida, y sobre todo, porque le gustaba a Boong Jo. Aunque su hermano no lo dijera, ella lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que era así, de otro modo ni siquiera le habría hablado de su familia, cuando no lo hizo ni con Eun Hye, su amiga.

- Vamos, te mostraré el Salón Especial.

- ¿Salón Especial?

- Es donde nosotros cinco damos clases. - explicó Hae Min.- Supongo que ahora todos deben haber llegado. Usualmente nos encontramos en la entrada, pero hoy me he retrasado un poco.

Y efectivamente, cuando entraron a la sala, todos estaban allí. Eran dos chicas y dos chicos. Una de ellas, la pelirroja, miró sorprendida y luego sonrió, y Ying Hee ya sabía quién era. La otra, de pelo castaño, se le parecía bastante, aunque no tenía los ojos verdes. Ella hablaba con un muchacho que se apoyaba en su escritorio, de pelo negro corto, muy guapo.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Hae Min? - preguntó el otro muchacho, el último al que Ying Hee vio.

Era muy alto, aunque estaba recostado sobre el respaldo del sillón, y tenía los ojos cerrados. También, como el otro chico, era muy guapo, aunque tenía el pelo lacio algo más largo.

- He traído a la hermana de Boong Jo, Kim Ying Hee.

- En realidad se parece bastante. - dijo la chica de pelo castaño.

- Esa es Song Mi Nyu – dijo Hae Min – y el chico con ella es Lee Koo Boom. Ésta es...

- Yoon Eun Hye – la pelirroja sonrió – mi hermano ha hablado bastante de ti.

- Cosas buenas, espero.

- Y éste, es Goo Yun Ho.

Ella los miró a todos y sonrió. El mismo tipo de sonrisa amistosa y encantadora de su hermano.

- Sólo he venido para decirles... muchas gracias. Jamás podré pagar lo que han hecho por mi familia. Que mi madre esté en un lugar mejor, y que mi padre vuelva con nosotros. Muchas gracias.

- Siempre pueden contar con nosotros – dijo Eun Hye – para eso están los amigos.

- Si, para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?

Boong Jo, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, miró acusadoramente a Eun Hye, a su hermana, y luego a Hae Min. A esta última por más tiempo.

- Cuando mi padre me dijo que fue contratado en Seúl, pensé en esto. Pero no quería creer que era verdad.

Hae Min sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo. La mirada de Boong Jo lo decía todo "Me traicionaste"

- Yo confié en ti.

- ¡Boong Jo!

Él no hizo caso. Cerró la puerta de un portazo que retumbó en la habitación.

* * *

Mi Nyu se sentó en uno de los columpios y empezó a mecerse, como cuando era una niña. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de sentir el viento en su cara.

Luego sintió que una fuerza ajena era la que la impulsaba, y abrió los ojos, echando la cabeza para atrás. Allí estaba Bon Hwa, que le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que podía provocar un infarto.

- ¿Divirtiéndote sin mí?

- Un poco. – respondió ella.

En realidad, estaba preocupándose por Eun Hye, Yun Ho, Hae Min, y Boong Jo.

- Hay un lugar al que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. – dijo él, tomándole de la mano y haciéndola ponerse de pie.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella una vez que ambos estuvieron en el auto.

- Sólo espera un poco más.

Pero, de hecho, Mi Nyu se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la casa de Bon Hwa. Había estado en esa casa muchas veces antes, desde que era una niña, pero en cierta forma eso era diferente.

- ¿Para qué querías traerme a tu casa? – preguntó.

- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Pasaron frente a la puerta que Mi Nyu reconocía como el estudio del padre de Bon Hwa, donde a veces él y Hae Min moldeaban.

- ¿No me vas a mostrar tus obras de arte?

Bon Hwa sonrió.

- Esa es sólo una parte.- se detuvo frente a otra puerta, y la abrió.

Se trataba también de un estudio, pero éste era diferente. Todo lo que ella podía ver era caballetes, lienzos y cuadros, cuadros muy bien logrados de los paisajes más bellos que ella había visto. Retratos de personas, algunas que ella conocía, como Hae Min o la madre de Bon Hwa, y otras que no.

- Wow.- se volvió hacia Bon Hwa – Esto, ¿lo haces tú?

- Sí.

- Eres un increíble artista.

- Tengo algo para ti – dijo él, y la llevó frente a otro de los caballetes, descubriendo un cuadro.

Mi Nyu se emocionó al ver su cara, pintada con tanto detalle en el cuadro de Bon Hwa.

- ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?

- Lo he terminado esta mañana. – dijo él – Es tuyo.

- ¿Normalmente pintas a todas tus novias para impresionarlas?

- Normalmente no.- contestó él, mirándola a los ojos, con esos ojos cautivadores que él poseía – pero tú eres una excepción para todo. Ahora mismo, siento que todo lo que hago, o que tengo y lo que soy te pertenece.

- Te mereces un premio – dijo ella, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Hae Min esperó toda la tarde frente a la casa de Boong Jo, hasta que al fin lo vio doblar la esquina. Se apresuró en bajar del coche y alcanzarlo.

- ¡Boong Jo, espera!

- Hae Min.

- Boong Jo, necesitamos hablar.

- Tal vez luego, no estoy del mejor humor en este momento.

- Por favor, perdóname – dijo ella, dolida por la frialdad de Boong Jo, que nunca antes había visto en él – no quise traicionarte. Simplemente quería ayudarte de alguna forma.

- ¿Con tu dinero? Te pedí que guardaras un secreto, y no lo hiciste.

- Perdóname. No lo hice creyendo que tener dinero me daba el poder de hacerlo, pero si yo puedo… si tengo la manera de ayudarte, ¿por qué no me dejas hacerlo? A nosotros, al F4, la mayoría sólo nos mira por nuestra cuenta corriente o nuestro apellido. Tú eres diferente, eres nuestro verdadero amigo. Si cualquier otro amigo tuviera en su poder ayudarte, o si tú pudieras hacer esto por mí en mi lugar, ¿no lo harías?

Él bajó la mirada, avergonzado, porque se daba cuenta de que Hae Min tenía razón. Él simplemente había sido demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

- De acuerdo. Sólo olvídalo ya, ¿quieres? – dijo él – Y por favor, no me vuelvas a ocultar las cosas. Quiero que puedas confiar en mí, pero también quiero confiar en ti.

Hae Min asintió, sonriendo levemente. Se colgó del brazo de Boong Jo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

- Entonces, ¿podemos ir todos juntos al club este fin de semana? ¿También Ying Hee? Por favor, ayúdame a convencerla de que se cambie al ShinHwa…

- Créeme, eso estará mucho más difícil.

* * *

El club estaba repleto esa noche, y la mayoría de las personas llegaba para ver a Soo Kang y a Eun Hye. Ellos salieron al escenario, cada uno de un lado distinto, y fue él quien empezó a cantar.

_No pensé que fuera amor_

_Me dije a mi mismo que no era amor._

_Me engañaba a mí mismo muchas veces,_

_Pero mi corazón seguía llamándote._

Al escuchar la conocida canción, las chicas del público comenzaron a gritar de la emoción.

Luego, Eun Hye continuó, mirando a Soo Kang a los ojos.

_Antes trate de huir,_

_Traté de dar un paso atrás_

_Pero a pesar de eso, crecías más dentro de mí._

Mi Nyu estaba abrazada a Bon Hwa. Koo Boom no había venido, pero Yun Ho, Hae Min, Boong Jo y su hermana estaban allí.

Todos disfrutaban de la presentación: era como si Eun Hye y Soo Kang hubiesen sido hechos para cantar juntos. Uno frente al otro, parecían sentir cada palabra que salía de sus labios, y trasportaba a quienes les escuchaban a sus propios recuerdos.

_Debo amarte demasiado_

_Debo haberte esperado demasiado_

_No importa cuánto me duela,_

_mi corazón no puede dejarte ir ._

Sólo Yun Ho no sonreía. Él solamente observaba a Eun Hye.

- Yo todavía pienso que Eun Hye puede encontrar algo mejor que Hwan Soo Kang – le dijo Boong Jo a Hae Min, pero esto no se le escapó a Yun Ho.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella por encima del sonido de la música.- Ellos son sólo amigos.

- Tal vez por parte de Eun Hye. Pero sólo basta ver cómo él la ve…

Por su parte, Mi Nyu le sonrió a Bon Hwa, de repente disfrutando más de saber que el sueño que ella había creído imposible, el sueño al que ella ya había renunciado, finalmente era real.

_Debe haber un único amor,_

_Mi corazón no cambiará_

_El amor que he guardado solo para ti…_

_ahora puedo decírtelo todo._

Eun Hye le sonrió a Soo Kang, y él volvió a cantar el solo.

_Tu cálida mirada,_

_tu cálido amor_

_Sigues creciendo dentro de mí_

Pero luego, cuando ella iba a cantar, sus ojos fueron hasta capturar a mirada de Yun Ho, que quemaba sobra ella.

_Tú debes haberme amado,_

_Tú debes haber esperado por mi,_

_No importa cuánto te he lastimado,_

_tu corazón no puede dejarme ir_

_A veces el amor o las lágrimas,_

_nos causen problemas._

_Te amo (te amo), te amo (te amo),_

_Yo sólo te necesito a mi lado._

_Todavía debo estar amándote,_

_Todavía debo estar esperándote._

_Podría engañar a mi mente,_

_pero no a mi corazón._

_Debe haber un único amor,_

_mi corazón no cambiará_

_El amor que he guardado solo para ti…_

_ahora puedo decírtelo todo_

_Te amo._

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Dejen comentarios, para que pueda saber qué les ha parecido. Incuso si es para regañarme, todo es bienvenido. **

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

*** La canción que cantan Eun Hye y Soo Kang es Still/ AS Ever – lo han cantado Park Shin Hye y Jang Geun Suk en You're Beautiful -**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero en verdad estoy ocupadísima. Aún así, estoy subiendo este capítulo para quienes aún siguen este fic. Les prometo que cuando me desocupe actualizaré más seguido. Espero que les guste este cap.**

**13. Al mirarte. Parte 2.**

_Ojos Verdes, que daría yo por tus Ojos Verdes, _

_¿él Mundo? No, que es poco ¿él Cielo?_

_No, es poco, la Vida _

_si fuera posible _

_me volvería Invisible _

_por tener tus Ojos Verdes._

_ BB._

- ¿No tienes nada aún? – preguntó él.

Eun Hye negó con la cabeza. Hubiera querido decir que sí, pero… ¿cómo hacer una confesión de amor, incluso en una canción? Ni siquiera pudo hacerlo en su vida real.

Incluso aunque tenía una vaga idea, o tal vez no tan vaga, no creía ser capaz de ponerlo a conocimiento de todo el mundo.

- ¿Y tú? Dijiste que también estabas trabajando en eso.

Soo Kang miró en otra dirección.

- Tampoco tengo nada suficientemente bueno.

- Tal vez si me mostraras…

- No! – se apresuró a decir él – Lo haré mejor, y luego hablaremos. Solo trabaja en ello también, ¿vale?

Él se levantó y salió de la biblioteca rápidamente, y Eun Hye se quedó mirando el espacio vacío en el que él había estado minutos antes.

En realidad, él había escrito algo. Pero no podía mostrárselo.

- Se trata de que sea personal, justamente – se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

La gente en el aeropuerto se giraba a mirarlos con admiración, incluso aunque no todos ellos los reconocían. Simplemente tan hermosos y elegantes, formaban una pareja perfecta: ella con el pelo negro largo y ondulado, una sonrisa brillante de dientes blancos y ojos alegres, muy bellos; él, de ojos azules y cabello color caoba, al lado de la joven se veía serio y maduro, aunque no tuviera más años que ella.

Una chica de trece años se quedó mirándolos y codeó a su compañera, diciendo:

- ¿No es esa Goo Lee Min? ¿La heredera de ShinHwa?

- ¡Si, es ella! ¡Ese es su esposo, el hijo del primer ministro inglés!

- Wow, son tan geniales…

Una limosina blanca les esperaba afuera, y Lee Min hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio al mayordomo salir.

- Padre… - murmuró.

- Te dije que mantener una sorpresa sería difícil. Me pregunto cómo hará para conseguir saberlo todo – dijo Owen a su lado, sonriendo. – Vamos.

Al menos, ella esperaba mantener la sorpresa para Yun Ho. Hace tiempo que no veía al enano. Que por cierto, debía pasarle ya por varias cabezas.

- No puedo esperar a verlos a todos. ¿Mi Nyu, Hae Min y Eun Hye? ¿Seguirán molestando a Yun Ho como siempre?

- Es Yun Ho quien molesta a la pobre Eun Hye.

Owen quería a Eun Hye como a una hermana menor, aunque sus visitas se hubieran hecho menos frecuentes con el correr de los años. Si no estuviera completamente segura de que él la amaba, y si no fuera su esposo, hasta se sentiría un poco celosa.

- Deja de sobreprotegerla. ¿Así actuarás cuando se casen? Deberás sonreír y felicitar a mi hermano.

Owen sólo sonrió y no dijo nada más. Era su especialidad: sonreír y no decir nada. Por eso, Lee Min le encontraba adorable.

Llegaron a la casa de sus padres, y la madre de Lee Min ya estaba esperándoles en la sala. La joven corrió a abrazarla, ya que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron, luego de la boda.

- Te extrañé, mamá.

- Yo también.

- Madre – Owen se acercó a saludar también.

- Su habitación está lista, deben estar cansados por el viaje.

- ¿Yun Ho no está en casa aún? – preguntó Lee Min.

- No tardará en llegar.

- ¿Y Eun Hye? ¿Viene también?

Cuando Lee Min aún estaba en el instituto, era normal que los dos chicos regresaran siempre juntos a casa.

- Lastimosamente no.

Por alguna razón, la chica sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

* * *

- No te ves muy bien. – dijo Yun Ho, echando una mirada a Eun Hye.

De hecho, parecía acabada.

- Estoy muy cansada. Aún no logro sacar nada bueno para…

- No lo digas. Algo relacionado a Hwan Soo Kang.- como Eun Hye no dijo nada, él lo tomó como un sí – Él realmente no me agrada.

- No empieces, Yun Ho.

- Sabes que no tienes necesidad de hacer nada de esto.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – ella resopló. Desde que Soo Kang la había hecho unirse a él en sus presentaciones, sentía que por primera vez estaba haciendo algo por sí misma. Algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver su nombre, o quienes eran sus padres.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un café? Parece que de verdad lo necesitas.

Yun Ho sonrió, y Eun Hye se quedó mirándolo por un momento, pensando en lo bien que se sentía tenerlo así otra vez. Sonrió a su vez, y le tomó del brazo.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Pero la charla no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Eun Hye debía ir a su clase en el conservatorio. Yun Ho la acompañó hasta allí – Eun Hye tenía la mala costumbre de dejar que la lleven, en lugar de usar su auto – y luego fue a su casa, todavía pensando en la chica.

Decidir ser un buen amigo no era fácil.

- ¡Yun Ho! – apenas estaba en el recibidor Lee Min se echó sobre él, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que apenas parecía que fuera una chica.

- ¿N-noona?

- ¿Es ése todo el entusiasmo que vas a mostrar cuando tu noona viene a verte?

Superando la sorpresa, Yun Ho sonrió.

- Claro que no, noona. Qué bueno que vengas, esta casa no es lo mismo sin tí.

- Mucho mejor.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Yun Ho?

Owen se acercó, tendiéndole una mano.

- Hyung, bienvenido.

Lee Min miró atrás de Yun Ho, como si esperara ver algo más, así que él también se giró, èro no había nada.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó.

- ¿Cómo que qué busco? A Yoon Eun Hye, por supuesto.

Adiós felicidad.

- Bueno, es obvio que ella no está.

- Pero…

- Entonces, ¿qué hay del F4? – preguntó Owen.

- F5, desde que Lee Koo Boom estudia con nosotros. – dijo Yun Ho – Hae Min debe estar con… - no recordaba bien el nombre de esa chica, hermana de Boong Jo, de la que Hae Min se había vuelto tan amiga últimamente – unos amigos suyos. Y Mi Nyu con Bon Hwa.

- ¿Bon Hwa? ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó Lee Min - ¿Sigue siendo tan cabezota? Nunca ha escrito ni siquiera, parece que él también se olvidó de su noona.

Y es que Bon Hwa siempre odió tener que llamarla así, siempre se resistía. "Sólo eres un año mayor que yo" decía. "Un año hace toda la diferencia" era la respuesta de Lee Min.

Así que Yun Ho, luego de dar una crónica detallada con toda la información que su hermana le requeria, decidió irse por fin a su habitación y descansar. Pero apenas había salido de la ducha cuando se encontró a su hermana sentada sobre la cama.

- Ahora sí, hermanito, vamos a hablar en serio – dijo ella - ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo y Eun Hye?

Era como si tuviera un sexto sentido. Por eso Yun Ho le tenía tanta admiración, respeto y a veces miedo a su hermana mayor. Le contó lo que había pasado en los últimos meses en que ella no había estado, y la hija mayor de la familia Goo asintió.

A ella en verdad le gustaría que esos dos tontos estuvieran juntos, pero no iba a interferir mucho. Lo único que dijo al final antes de dejar a su hermano en paz fue:

- ¡En verdad tengo ganas de una fiesta! Invita a todos a venir el sábado, Goo Yun Ho. Que no se te olvide.

* * *

Eun Hye corría hacia su clase, porque estaba atrasada, cuando pasó delante de la puerta del salón donde Soo Kang solía practicar. Se detuvo allí, insegura sobre si debía pasar o no a saludarlo. Se acercó y entreabrió la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano aún sobre el pomo, al escuchar a otra persona hablando.

- Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Soo Kang.

Al hombre lo veía de costado, pero era un hombre mayor.

- Tengo una idea.

- ¡Y basta de esto! – dijo el hombre mayor – me he enterado de esa tontería tuya de tocar en clubes nocturnos, y he esperado que ese experimento acabara, pero como no lo has hecho, veo que es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto. Tu lugar es con la productora, no puedes seguir evadiendo tu responsabilidad.

- Es tu sueño que sea yo quien ocupe tu lugar abuelo, pero no el mío.

- Hablas como si te obligara a hacer algo que no quieres. Tú, que quieres ser músico, puedes tener todo para hacerlo, sin necesidad de rebajarte a ti mismo a ese nivel.

Los ojos de Soo Kang brillaron, y su voz fue firme, decidida, cuando él habló:

- Lo haré por mí mismo, no por quién seas tú, o mi padre. No quiero nada de eso. Quiero conseguirlo por mi cuenta.

- Estás comportándote como un niño caprichoso.

Soo Kang no respondió a eso.

- Ya veremos si sigues pensando así pronto.

El abuelo de Soo Kang salió de allí, y Eun Hye no tuvo suficiente tiempo de apartarse, por lo que el señor la vio al abrir la puerta.

Ella se sonrojó, pero el hombre la ignoró y continuó andando. Ella miró a Soo Kang, que la estaba observando. Se veía bastante molesto, ahora que su abuelo ya no estaba.

- ¿Estabas escuchando? – preguntó él.

- Lo siento, yo…

- No importa – dijo él, saliendo también de la sala antes de que a Eun Hye se le ocurriera qué decir.

Luego de esos primeros choques que tuvieron, él no la había vuelto a tratar tan lejanamente, como si no fuera nada, como si no tuviera nada que ver con él. Y le dolió. Quiso seguirlo y preguntarle por qué.

Entonces ella recordó que tenía una clase y estaba llegando tarde.

* * *

Eun Hye acabó las clases en el conservatorio tarde, bastante cansada, cuando ya no podía encontrar a Soo Kang ni hablar con él.

Encontró un mensaje de Yun Ho, diciéndole que Lee Min y Owen acababan de llegar, pero sólo tuvo ganas de decir que hablarían de ello más tarde. Debería mostrarse más entusiasmada porque Owen, que era como un hermano mayor o un primo muy querido para ella, estaba de regreso.

Sólo podía pensar en el encuentro de Soo Kang con su abuelo, y no dejaba de preocuparse por él. Ella había imaginado que él había música – al menos en una parte – por su familia, dando por sentado que éstos apoyaban todo lo que él estaba haciendo. De hecho, Soo Kang era brillante, talentoso y guapo – debería dejar de pensar en él de esa forma – y seguramente el hijo o nieto que cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener.

"Lo haré por mi mismo", recordó que él dijo, "no por quién seas tú o mi padre. No quiero nada de eso. Yo lo conseguiré por mí mismo"

Eun Hye recordó sus ojos, encendidos de fuego.

Rodó varias veces sobre su cuerpo en a cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Finalmente, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a oír la música de Soo Kang. La letra apareció clara en su mente, mientras iba quedándose dormida, y ella se apresuró en tomar un papel para comenzar a escribir.

* * *

No podía entender, porque era una de esas cosas en la vida que tienen una explicación, pero esta explicación sólo se siente, incapaz de ser expresada en palabras, ni siquiera en un hilo de pensamiento coherente.

La primera vez que él vio a Eun Hye, tenía 5 años y ella cuatro. Él pensó que era una niña bonita, pura sonrisas y dulzura. Cuando estuvieran en la escuela, y cuando crecieran, la cuidaría.

Pero entonces ella estaba siempre con su prima, la otra niña que la hacía llorar siempre, y ese niño que era tratado como un príncipe, Goo Yun Ho. En la escuela, nunca estuvo en su clase, porque ella y esos otros niños pertenecían a un selecto grupo especial.

Él pensó, que era sólo una niña arrogante en la cual no iba a pensar más. Eso se volvió difícil cuando ella era tan popular, y además iba al conservatorio, aunque siempre sola y no con los demás en las clases. Pero Yoon Eun Hye se volvía cada día más linda, mientras ellos iban creciendo.

Ahora, sabía que Eun Hye no era ni arrogante ni orgullosa como él había querido pensar. Ella ni siquiera parecía conciente de su belleza y de la atracción que ejercía sobre él y sobre todos los demás. De hecho, sin el F4, era una persona muy solitaria.

_Bueno, No eres tú también demasiado solitario?_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- De nuevo – otra voz, la de Boong Jo, lo trajo a tierra. Arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a él - ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

- No te interesa.

Continuó con los apuntes en su cuaderno, ignorándolo. Unas chicas pasaron, saludando todas sonrientes, y también las ignoró.

- Sabes – comenzó Boong Jo, viendo a las chicas que se iban y luego a él – antes me preguntaba por qué rechazabas a todas esas chicas. Lo primero que pensé fue que eras un raro engreído...

Soo Kang rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, sí eres engreído. Pero me pregunto – como Soo Kang fingía no prestar atención, cerró sus libros y antes de que le respondiera de mala manera, él dijo – si no sería porque ya te gustaba alguien.

En serio, ¿por qué Boong Jo decidió tratar ese tema?

- Y seguramente a esa chica la tratarías de forma diferente – Boong Jo parecía muy pagado de sí mismo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, diciendo todas aquellas tonterías – pero resulta que a la única chica a la que tratas así es a Yoon Eun Hye. Así que...

Soo Kang se levantó. Era suficiente, no hablaría de eso con él.

- ¡Hey, hyung! ¿A dónde vas?

Pero que Soo Kang no le respondiera, sólo le confirmó a Boong Jo que tenía la razón.

- Eun Hye es como una hermana. No pienses que puedes mirarla si no lo haces lo suficientemente bien.

- Toma, aquí está – dijo ella, dejando unas hoja sobre el piano.

Se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos, bostezando.

- No he dormido nada en toda la noche – dijo ella, al ver cómo él la estaba observando.

- ¿Por escribir la canción? - preguntóél preocupado y ella asintió.

- Algo así – ella miró al suelo mientras hablaba – estaba pensando. - sus párpados le pesaban, pero no quería dormir. Quería hablar con él. - Ayer... escuché lo que hablabas con tu abuelo.

- Si, no debiste hacerlo – él hizo un gesto de reproche – se supone que las señoritas como tú no escuchan detrás de las puertas.

- No era... no quería eso. Estaba buscándote a ti, pero no pude evitar escuchar – dijo ella - ¿por qué no quieres hacerte cargo de la empresa de tu familia?

- Quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. No quiero obtener el éxito gracias a las facilidades de ser quien soy, así que si algún día me hago cargo de la productora, será luego de haberme hecho mi propio camino.

- ¿Es tan malo haber nacido con alguna ventaja?

- Descansa – dijo, cambiando de tema. Él cerró la tapa del piano y ella se recostó sobre él – me quedaré aquí.

- No podía dormir anoche – murmuró ella – y menos podré ahora.

- Te cantaré una canción.

Ella sonrió un poco.

- Dime, ¿es tan malo? - no se quedaría sin su respuesta.

- Solía pensar que sí – él miraba algú punto lejano entonces, pero se volvió hacia Eun Hye. - ahora que te conozco, es diferente. Todo es diferente.

-Sí, hiciste las cosas diferentes para mí también, Soo Kang.

- ¿Quieres oír una canción? - preguntó él, sonriéndole y haciendo que el corazón de ella latiera más rápido y se detuviera de golpe.

_Si estás cansada, si es pesado andar_

_incluso si no sabes, si no lo ves_

_a mi lado puedes descansar_

_siempre te voy a proteger_

_Me quedaré contigo siempre_

_cuanto haga falta_

_me quedaré contigo._

Todavía con una sonrisa, ella cerró los ojos.

* * *

- ¡Una fiesta, por fin! - exclamó Hae Min emocionada.

- Disimula un poco que quieres ver a Owen oppa – dijo Mi Nyu, sonriendo, para burlarse de su amiga.

- ¿Qué dices? - Hae Min hizo una mueca de disgusto – Oppa está casado con Lee Min unnie ahora.

- ¿Entonces, vas a llevar a Boong Jo? - preguntó Koo Boom – ustedes parecen muy cercanos últimamente.

Con este comentario, la chica se sonrojó.

- Es una buena idea – intervino Eun Hye – y puedes invitar a Ying Hee también.

Lo único que Yun Ho, sentado en su escritorio al contrario de los demás, necesitó, fue hablar de la fiesta del sábado; los demás se encargaron de ponerle toda la emoción.

- Pero hoy vamos al club, ¿verdad? - preguntó Koo Boom.

- Por supuesto, es viernes.

- Además, hoy tendremos una nueva canción. Ustedes tienen que oírla. - Eun Hye miró a Yun Ho, y le sonrió.

Éste le devolvió la sonrisa. Qué lindo sonreía él, casi como un niño.

Quisiera ver sonreír más a Soo Kang, como ayer. Quería verlo onreír con ella todo el tiempo.

Ya no había forma en que ella pudiera negar lo que estaba pasando co su corazón. Incluso cuando todavía quisiera a Yun Ho como un amigo, incluso aunque ese tierno sentimiento hacia él perdurara, esa otra persona había pasado a ocupar su corazón.

Hae Min invitó a Boong Jo y a Ying Hee a la fiesta, y también al club esa noche, para oír a The Shadow. De hecho, Lee Min se enteró por Bon Hwa, que estaba con Mi Nyu, y ella y Owen también fueron por su cuenta.

- No puedo creer que incluso ellos vinieran – dijo Eun Hye.

- Vamos – le dijo Soo Kang, pasando una mano sobre su hombro, y al retirarla ella sintión un frío desagradable.

Ambos ocuparon el escenario, y Eun Hye cantó primero.

_Recuerdo el primer día que te vi_

_dije que no me enamoraría de ti_

_pero ahora sólo puedo ver hacia tus ojos._

Miró a Soo Kang, que tocaba la guitarra.

_Gastamos tantas palabras diciendo que no_

_y seguí diciendo que eras un tonto_

_pero mi corazón se acelera _

_y creo que la tonta soy yo._

Él sonrió, y ella devolvió esa sonrisa mientras su corazón se aceleraba, porque lo estaba diciendo todo en esa canción.

Él también.

_¿No sientes como late mi corazón?_

_¿Vas a decir simplemente que no?_

_Ahora que ya estamos aquí_

_no puedes dar un paso atrás_

_solamente nos queda seguir._

_No voy a decir más que nada pasa, _

_estoy enamorándome de ti._

Ambos se acercaron un paso más.

_Dije que no, que eras una chica más_

_pero eres la unica que puedo ver_

_la única que no podré olvidar_

_Quiero abrazarte, te quiero proteger_

_te haré sonreír todo el tiempo_

_hasta que digas_

_que sólo me quieres a mi._

_¿No sientes como late mi corazón?_

_¿Vas a decir simplemente que no?_

_Ahora que ya estamos aquí_

_no puedes dar un paso atrás_

_solamente nos queda seguir._

_No voy a decir más que nada pasa, _

_estoy enamorándome de ti._

Estaban tan cerca al terminar, que sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

- Esta música... a cada minuto cuando la escribía, pensé en tí.

Los ojos verdes de Eun Hye brillaron.

- Yo también – dijo ella. Resultó muy fácil decirlo.

- Me gustas.

¿Qué les parece? Dejen reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! He vuelto más pronto de lo que yo misma creía. Agradezco mucho por los reviews, y porque sigan leyendo esta historia. Digamos que este capítulo es como un regalo… o una disculpa adelantada, porque como estoy trabajando muy duro con mi proyecto de promoción, no podré actualizar en un buen rato. Espero que este capítulo les guste, y que sigan comentando.**

**14. Otra vez…**

Mi Nyu salió de casa temprano, para comprar el vestido que usaría esa noche en casa de Goo Yun Ho. Quedó en encontrarse con Eun Hye y Hae Min en el centro comercial, y ésta última intentaría traer también a Kim Ying Hee, aunque eso parecía una misión imposible: tan sólo convencerla de unírseles en el club fue la tarea más difícil con la que Hae Min se había encontrado nunca.

Pero si por algo se destacaba Hae Min, era por su capacidad de convencer a las personas. Una sonrisa dulce, unas pocas palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso, y ya estaba. Ni Eun Hye ni ella podrían hacerlo del mismo modo, y suponía que era por eso que Hae Min conquistaba a todos en un primer instante.

El tema de ese día, sin embargo, sería Eun Hye. Mi Nyu sabía que su prima había estado callándose algo, pero luego de la noche anterior, cuando Hwan Soo Kang y ella cantaron tan cerca el uno del otro, fue evidente lo que pasaba entre ellos.

- Así que ya, habla de una vez – dijo Mi Nyu, cuando ya las tres llevaban varios minutos en silencio, luego de hablar tonterías por un momento. – Queremos saber qué pasó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Eun Hye, como quien no entendía de qué hablaban.

- Sí, eso. Qué pasó ayer.

Eun Hye bajó la vista, y luego se paró frente a una vitrina.

- ¿No es ese vestido lindo? Creo que deberíamos entrar y…

- No nos cambies el tema, Eun Hye.

- Ayer, entre Soo Kang y tú…

- Él dijo que le gusto – confesó ella, sonrojándose.

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – preguntó Hae Min.

- Le dije que él me gusta también.

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Mi Nyu.

Cuando su prima se quedó callada, a Mi Nyu le molestó que Eun Hye lo contara todo como una cuenta gotas.

Eun Hye recordó la noche anterior.

_- Me gustas – dijo él._

_Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar esas palabras, y se dio cuenta de que había estado esperanzada de oírlas. _

_- Tú también me gustas – reconoció ella, porque sería estúpido negar algo tan evidente, cuando de hecho ya lo había dicho todo en esa canción._

_Soo Kang sonrió, como lo había hecho tantas veces ese día y el anterior, y como a ella le gustaba tanto. Acercó una mano a su rostro, apartando un mechó de pelo que caía por su mejilla y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Al hacerlo, se había acercado un paso más a ella, quedando muy cerca, y Eun Hye podía contar los centímetros que habían entre sus rostros en ese momento: tres._

_Él buscó algo en los ojos de Eun Hye, que le dijera que sí, y encontró lo que estaba buscando, porque en ese momento ella tampoco deseaba nada más. Y él la besó, y ella lo besó, un beso cálido, largo, suave y apasionado, esperado. _

_Incluso cuando sus labios se separaron, ella siguió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él, abrazada por él, sintiéndose en casa._

- Nos besamos.

- ¿Entonces ahora son novios? – preguntó Ying Hee.

- Eso supongo.

- Pero se besaron.

- Sí, - dijo Hae Min - viniendo de Hwan Soo Kang, eso es…

- ¿Significativo? – completó Mi Nyu.

- Sólo lo siento por Yun Ho oppa. – dijo Hae Min.

Ying Hee miró a Eun Hye. Ella no lo diría, pero ella había visto lo que ocurrió al final de la presentación de The Shadow, y sospechaba que Hae Min lo sabía. Después de todo, fue ella la que le dijo que fuera detrás de Yun Ho cuando lo vio salir rumbo a la sala de los artistas.

_- ¿Por qué no vas tú, unnie? – preguntó._

_Hae Min frunció el ceño, pero más que enojada, parecía preocupada._

_- No puedo ir yo, sería… es una larga historia. Ve tú, por favor, y mira que Yun Ho no haga nada tonto._

_- Pero…_

_- Por favor, Ying Hee. Será lo único que te pida nunca._

_Después de todo, ella estaba en deuda con Hae Min, y con el mismo Yun Ho por todo lo que habían hecho por su familia. Así que, cerrando los ojos, tomo aire y fue hacia donde momentos antes el heredero de ShinHwa había desaparecido._

_Goo Yun Ho estaba parado en la puerta entreabierta, y ella tuvo que acercarse bastante, situándose cerca de él y poniéndose en puntas para ver qué era lo que él estaba viendo, y se sorprendió al ver a Yoon EUn Hye y Hwan Soo Kang besándose, aunque por lo vivido momentos atrás en el escenario, era algo de lo más lógico._

_Y al ver a Yun Ho inmóvil, comprendió por qué Hae Min estaba preocupada por él: era más que obvio que el muchacho estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Ying Hee sabía, por experiencia, que ver a la persona que te gusta con otro no estaba ni entre las 50 cosas más lindas del mundo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Este no es un lugar para nosotros? – dijo, sacando valor de no sabía dónde para tomarle de a mano._

_- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él molesto, quitando su mano._

_Ying Hee contuvo su enojo._

_- No ayudará en nada quedarte allí viéndoles, a no ser que te descubran entonces quedarás en ridículo y harás sentir mal a Eun Hye-unnie. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

_Y el nombre de Eun Hye tuvo el efecto deseado._

_- Hombre, aquí estás – dijo Lee Koo Boom, apareciendo justo en la siguiente esquina – Señorita Ying Hee – saludó sonriendo encantadoramente, como Hae Min e había advertido que él podía hacer – no se preocupe por este sujeto, y vaya a divertirse._

_- ¿Y tú quién crees que eres? – le espetó Yun Ho._

_Koo Boom, calmado, se llevó la mano a los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros._

_- Te advertí que esto pasaría. Ahora, si me escucharas más seguido… ¿qué dices de un trago?_

_- Eres un imbécil – dijo Yun Ho._

_Ying Hee supuso que esa era su forma de decir que sí, porque se fue y Koo Boom también. Pero si fueron a beber, definitivamente no fue en el club donde Eun Hye y Soo Kang eran felices a costa suya._

- Ve con él a la fiesta de Lee Min-unnie – le aconsejó Mi Nyu. Aún sabiendo de Yun Ho, creía que era la mejor idea. Seguir como si todo fuese bien y, eventualmente, así sería.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Hae Min alzando las cejas.

- Por supuesto.

Eun Hye miró hacia un vestido, y dejando de lado el tema, dijo:

- Ése me gusta. Vamos, Ying Hee.

* * *

La mansión de los Goo esa noche estaba más espectacular de lo que ya era normalmente. El jardín estaba iluminado por estrellas luminosas, que conducían desde el portón principal hasta la entrada. La gente comenzaba a llegar, por supuesto, se trababa de la gente más importante de Corea y del mundo de los negocios.

Apenas unos cuantos eran verdaderos amigos de la familia, Song Mi Nyu estaba allí con So Bon Hwa, ambos vigilados bajo la atenta mirada del padre de ésta, Song Woo Bin.

Una limusina, pagada a partes iguales por Yoon Eun Hye y SO Hae Min, que se disputaron el derecho, había recogido a los hermanos Kim, que parecían un príncipe y una princesa elegantemente vestidos. Ella llevaba un vestido como crema, largo hasta los tobillos, abierto hasta media espalda. Boong Jo, por su parte, iba impecable de negro y las chicas lo miraban casi tanto como a Lee Koo Boom, sólo un poco menos que al dueño de la casa, el príncipe Goo Yun Ho.

- ¿No sabes nada de Eun Hye? – preguntó Yun Ho a Mi Nyu, y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Llegará en cualquier momento, pero no te pongas ansioso.

Eun Hye bajó de la limusina, y Soo Kang estaba en la entrada, esperándole. Se veía muy guapo con su traje color arena, su camisa blanca y la corbata negra. Un príncipe.

Pero fue él quien se quedó mirándole por más tiempo: ella llevaba un vestido celeste metálico, largo, que se sujetaba a un costado y dejaba media espalda descubierta. Su pelo rojo estaba suelto, cayendo detrás con naturalidad. Y cuando le sonrió, se veía simplemente hermosa.

Soo Kang se acercó a ella, y saludó a su familia con toda la educación del mundo, cayendo de maravillas a los padres de Eun Hye.

Él le ofreció el brazo a Eun Hye, y ella se agarró de él, sintiendo cosquillas en la piel por estar tan cerca.

- Te ves hermosa – se dijo él, provocando que ella se sonrojara. Como si la gente no se lo dijera a diario, como si sólo contara cuando él lo decía.

- Mis padres ya está aquí, aunque Hee Jin se quedó en casa.

- ¿Ellos todavía creen que es demasiado pequeña?

- Siempre será demasiado pequeña. Es la hija menor.

- ¡Eun Hye!

Ella se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo por parte de un hombre alto y rubio, que sonreía contento por verla otra vez. Soo Kang se sintió un poco molesto, aunque esperó a que, después de lo que para él fuera demasiado tiempo, él la soltara.

- ¡Oppa!

- Pero mírate, estás hecha toda una señorita. Seguramente tienes muchos pretendientes, ¿este joven es uno de ellos?

Eun Hye se sonrojó.

- ¡Qué cosas dices, oppa! Te lo presentaré. Soo Kang, este es Owen-oppa, el esposo de Lee Min-unnie, la hermana de Yun Ho.

- Mucho gusto.

- Owen, éste es Soo Kang, él es… - ¿cómo se suponía que debía presentarlo ahora? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su novio? -…bueno, él..

- Su novio – dijo entonces Soo Kang. Si éste era una persona importante en la vida de Eun Hye, tenía que saber que él también lo sería de ahora en adelante. Todos deberían saberlo.

- ¿Novio?

No fue Owen quien preguntó, aunque seguro lo habría hecho. Lee Min había llegado, y luego de preguntar, sorprendida – y en el fondo, contrariada – sonrió hacia los otros dos jóvenes.

- ¡Lee Min-unnie!

- Esto no es justo, Eun Hye. Me caso y me voy por unos meses, y tú ya te llevas toda la atención. – se quejó la mayor de los hermanos Goo, pero sonreía y la estaba abrazando. Después de soltarla, se giró hacia Soo Kang - ¿Es este el muchacho con suerte? Es bastante guapo.

- Mucho gusto, señora – saludó Soo Kang.

- ¿Señora? – Lee Min puso los ojos en blanco – Nada de eso, si eres novio de Eun Hye, entonces eres parte de la familia. Puedes llamarme noona, que no soy tan vieja.

Él sonrió encantadoramente.

- Lo que digas, noona.

Lee Min sonrió, y miró a su marido.

- ¡Este muchacho me cae bien, debería enseñarle un par de cosas a Bon Hwa! Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese chico? Ashh, creo que Mi Nyu y él se están escondiendo de mí…

- Discúlpenme – dijo Owen, antes de ir detrás de su esposa – y disfruten de la fiesta.

* * *

Yun Ho observó por largo rato a Eun Hye, y se debatió entre acercarse a saludarla o no, pero ésta estaba acompañada en todo momento por Soo Kang. En ese momento, le odiaba lo suficiente como para hacer algo estúpido, por lo cual Eun Hye jama´s podría perdonarle. Sabía que no tenía derecho, ya que él también había tenido su tiempo y su oportunidad, pero era justamente lo que más dolía: haber tenido su oportunidad y no haberlo visto a tiempo.

En realidad, con quien estaba enojado era con él mismo.

Soo Kang y Eun Hye bailaban, como tantas otras parejas, un baile de salón, por lo que él podía tener sus manos en la cintura de ella, y ella rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Ella rió, y miró a otro lado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, queriendo saber en qué pensaba a chica.

- Nunca pensé… ni siquiera me imaginé que iba a estar así, contigo, entre todas las personas. O que iba a estar tan feliz por esto.

- En cambio, yo tengo que reconocer que estaba enamorado de ti mucho antes de darme cuenta, y me costó reconocerlo. Pero todo es más fácil ahora que lo he hecho.

- ¿De verdad? – Eun Hye sonrió – dilo otra vez.

Y él, sonriendo con suficiencia, acercó su rostro, con los labios casi pegados a la oreja de ella.

- Me gustas.

Lee Min los miraba con sentimientos encontrados: quería a Eun Hye como una hermana, y debía estar feliz porque ella fuera feliz, pero quería a Eun Hye como SU hermana, siendo feliz con SU hermano. Si al menos ese chico Soo Kang no pareciera tan bueno…

- Ashh, tonto Yun Ho, ¿qué estuviste haciendo durante todo este tiempo?

Soo Kang fue requerido por su padre, para ser presentado a unos socios de la productora, y Eun Hye se separó de él – por fin, pensó Lee Min – para buscar a su prima, aunque tuviera que robársela unos segundos a Bon Hwa.

Salió del salón principal hacia el jardín, donde seguramente estarían porque parecía ideal para parejas románticas- la madre de Eun Hye siempre decía que "ese chico, Bon Hwa" había salido tan romántico y exagerado como su padre –

- ¿Buscas a Eun Hye? – le preguntó Lee Min a su hermano – me pareció que ella estuvo preguntando por ti, y que salió al jardín. Ve a buscarla.

- ¿Estás segura? Noona, si es otro de tus…

- Te he dicho que vayas.

No era de ningún modo una pregunta, era casi una amenaza. Lee Min lo empujó para afuera, literalmente.

- Eun Hye…

La luz la iluminaba tenuamente, y bajo esas luces y sombras ella se veía todavía más hermosa y angelical, si ya de por sí lo era.

- Goo Yun Ho, no te había visto antes. ¿Por qué no viniste a saludarme? Pensé que no estabas en la fiesta.

- Bueno, tampoco preguntaste por mí. ¿Desde cuándo importa tan poco el paradero de tu mejor amigo, Eun Hye? – preguntó él, acercándose a ella unos pasos más.

- Yo… tienes razón, perdona.

Él sonrió, restándole importancia.

- Olvídalo, jugaba contigo. ¿Cómo estás?

ÉL sabía. Eun Hye sabía que él sabía. Quiso dar un paso atrás

- Muy bien. De hecho, Soo Kang y yo… - se resbaló con el césped, y hubiera caído si los brazos de Yun Ho no la hubieran detenido, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura. Por un momento, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, distancia que poco a poco era cortada cada vez más por Yun Ho. Entonces, Eun Hye se apartó violentamente – tengo que irme, estaba buscando a Mi Nyu pero parece que ella no está por aquí. – Trató de sonreír, pero su sonrisa fue muy nerviosa y forzada, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro, todavía mirándolo – si la ves, dile que me busque, ¿sí? Nos vemos adentro, Yun Ho!

Al estar adentro, Eun Hye buscó con la mirada a Soo Kang, que también la buscaba al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su corazón se tranquilizó.

A parecer, con Yun Ho sería más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

* * *

Mi Nyu fue a pedir de favor a los músicos que cambiaran la aburrida pieza que estaban tocando, o de lo contrario haría llegar a los Súper Junior o a SS501 para que animaran la fiesta.

Bon Hwa sonrió al verla hablar, con las manos en la cintura, dando órdenes como sólo ella sabía hacer. Entonces, sintió como alguien le abrazaba de atrás, y se giró de inmediato, para ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Oppa!

Se quedó mirando a Sun Hee como si se tratara de un fantasma, aunque claro que era la chica en persona, no había cambiado casi nada, excepto que llevaba el pelo ligeramente más claro. No la veía hace meses, desde que habían terminado – o mejor dicho, ella había terminado con él – y tampoco se había acordado de ella en ese tiempo.

- ¿Sun Hee? ¿No se suponía que estabas en Japón? – preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido.

- Así era, oppa. Pero mis padres me han dado permiso de quedarme en Corea, ¿no es genial? – preguntó, con una sonrisa. - ¿No estás feliz de verme?

- Eh… sí, claro, pero…

- ¡Te extrañé muchísimo, oppa!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sin verlo venir, ella se lanzó besando sus labios, y agarrando su camisa entre sus manos. Bon Hwa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se apresuró en separarla.

Escuchó como algo chocaba contra el suelo y se rompía. Vidrio, seguro.

- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasa, oppa? Soy tu novia.

- Claro, su novia. – dijo una voz glacial.

Bon Hwa se giró para ver a Mi Nyu a un lado, lo primero que debió haber hecho pues fue ella quien, con enojo, había tirado una de las copas que el mayordomo cortésmente le había ofrecido.

- Hubiera sido de ayuda si me hubieras dicho que no habías terminado…

"Ella, otra vez ella" fue lo que pensó Mi Nyu, sintiendo todo su control quebrarse.

Se fue antes de que Bon Hwa pudiera decir nada.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve a buscarla! – le dijo Eun Hye, mirando preocupada hacia a puerta por la cual había desaparecido su prima.

Yun Ho, Koo Boom,Ying Hee, Hae Min y Boong Jo miraban sorprendidos la escena que acababa de tomar lugar frente a ellos.

- Es un estúpido – susurró Hae Min, enfadada.

- ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó Boong Jo.

- Una niña odiosa. Realmente odiosa – contestó Hae Min.

Eun Hye llegó junto a ellos, acompañada de Soo kang.

- Vamos – dijo.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Ying Hee.

- Debemos encontrar a Mi Nyu antes de que mi tío mande a sus hombres, o será peor.

- Pero Bon Hwa ha ido detrás de ella.

- Mi Nyu seguramente no quiere verlo – dijo Hae Min, decepcionada. – Se habrá escondido.

- Y Mi Nyu no es encontrada si no quiere que la encuentren – agregó Yun Ho – así que será mejor que empecemos ahora.

**Lamento que haya quedado un poco corto el capítulo, pero si lo alargaba más me pareció que sería demasiado. Estoy en un dilema moral:**

**Soo Kang – Eun Hye**

**Eun Hye – Yun Ho**

**¿A ustedes qué les parece? Háganmelo saber. Hasta luego!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, aquí estoy actualizando más pronto de lo que pensé porque le di a mi hermana a leer What You Want – simplemente porque quería escuchar su opinión sobre mi dilema moral – y bueno, ella ya lo leyó todo, no aportó en nada y además tuve que escribir otro capítulo para que ella siguiera leyendo. Así que deberían darle las gracias a ella.**

**Y gracias a todos por los comentarios, que como siempre me animan a seguir.**

**Bueno, en realidad sí que hablamos de Eun Hye, Soo Kang Y Yun Ho, pero… bueno, eso lo vamos a ver en el próximo capítulo.**

**15. ¿Qué vendrá después?**

Hae Min, Boong Jo y Ying Hee iban juntos en el coche de la primera. Eun Hye buscaba con Soo Kang, y Yun Ho y Koo Boom iban cada uno por su cuenta.

- Mi Nyu es generalmente una chica inteligente, pero… ella también tiene algo de temperamento, lo habrás notado – le dijo Eun Hye a Soo Kang. – Lo heredó de mi tía. El único punto débil que ha tenido siempre es So Bon Hwa, él es su primer amor, y también el amor de su infancia. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico… ella no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera.

- Tú la conoces bien, ¿dónde podría estar?

Acababan de pasar por el Salón Especial, pero ella no estaba allí.

- En un lugar donde ella pueda explotar todo lo que quiera – le tomó de la mano – vamos.

* * *

- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! – Mi Nyu dio un golpe, y finalmente la soga se soltó y cayó al suelo. Ella también se dejó caer, con las piernas cruzadas – Bon Hwa tonto… tonto Bon Hwa…

Golpeó una vez más el saco, con tanta fuerza que reventó.

- De verdad no quisiera ser ese chico.

Ella se pasó las manos por los ojos, para secar las lágrimas que empezaban a salir, y miró a Lee Koo Boom que estaba recostad contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?", quería decir.

- Te conozco un poco también.

Él se acercó y se sentó frente a ella. Ofrecían una imagen extraña, en esa habitación poco luminosa, él elegantemente vestido y sentado en el suelo, ella con su vestido negro corto pero fino, y los pies descalzos.

- No debiste haberte ido así. Estábamos preocupados por ti, yo estaba preocupado por ti. La Mi Nyu que yo conozco habría enfrentado las cosas.

- Entonces no me conoces tan bien – dijo ella girando su rostro hacia otro lado, para no ver a Koo Boom a la cara – No tengo ninguna intención de volver a dejar que ese idiota vuelva a jugar conmigo.

¿Quién creyó So Bon Hwa que era? Sólo era eso, un idiota que pensó que ella podía ser cualquier otra de sus conquistas pasajeras, mientras volvían Park Sun Hee. Había cometido un gran error: ella no era cualquier chica, era Song Mi Nyu, miembro del F5, una de las más grandes herederas de Corea, ella era…

- Eres la chica más fuerte, más apasionada y más linda que he conocido nunca. – dijo Koo Boom, y sus palabras la sorprendieron tanto que hicieron que ella lo mirara por fin, como él estaba deseando – te lo dije, te conozco un poco. De hecho, nunca he estado tan interesado en conocer a alguien como estoy interesado en ti.

- Koo Boom…

Él sonrió.

- No quiero tener que decir esto, pero sería egoísta no hacerlo, y pretendo jugar lo más limpio posible: deberías escuchar a Bon Hwa. Él parecía sincero contigo, y creo que toda esa situación fue sólo culpa de esa chica.

- No le defiendas.

- Pero también debes saber que no es tu única opción.

Mi Nyu le miró interrogante, y su corazón se aceleró.

- Mentí cuando dije que no quisiera ser Bon Hwa. La verdad es que lo envidio, y quisiera ser yo… quiero que me mires a mí como lo miras a él, quiero que pienses en mi en lugar de pensar en él, y ahora mismo, quiero ser yo el que tenga el derecho de besarte y no él.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, inmóvil en su lugar, demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Koo Boom era su amigo, el muchacho que no se enamoraba de nadie y encandilaba a todos, él no podía estar enamorado de ella. Y sin embargo…

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, manteniendo una mano en la mejilla de Mi Nyu, y le besó.

Mal momento, porque no estaban solos en la habitación.

* * *

A Eun Hye le costó creer lo que estaba viendo: Lee Koo Boom besando a su prima. Y no podía haber sido peor, porque ella y Soo Kang acababan de entrar justo detrás de Bon Hwa.

Para él, la furia vino seguida de la sorpresa. ¿Quién se creía ser ese idiota para atreverse a besar a SU novia?

Y así se lo hizo saber, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y propinándole un puñetazo que le partió la boca y lo dejó a tres metros en el suelo.

- Tú…

Koo Boom se levantó, y Bon Hwa estaba de nuevo frente a él, dándole otro golpe. Mi Nyu gritó, reaccionando por fin.

- ¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Le enseñaré a no meterse con la novia de otro.

Mi Nyu dijo lo más estúpido, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Tú te besaste con Sun Hee!

Él frunció el ceño, y ella se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

- Entonces, ¿lo besaste sólo porque no pude evitar que Sun Hee se echara sobre mí? Preguntó, incrédulo – eres una niña.

Golpe duro. Para Mi Nyu, por las palabras de él; y para Bon Hwa, porque el puño de Koo Boom casi le rompe la mandíbula.

Como Mi Nyu estaba tan enfadada, no iba a hacer nada por parar eso, de modo que Eun Hye la sacó de allí, y ella se dejó conducir. Soo Kang detuvo la pelea entre esos dos, antes de que acabaran peor de lo que ya estaban.

- Ustedes dos, esperarán a que vuelva. Si vuelven a darse un solo golpe… - la mirada de Eun Hye antes de salir lo dijo todo. Amenazadora y terrible, tanto que Koo Boom reconoció en ella a Mi Nyu, y pensó en que eran parecidas, después de todo.

- Siempre ha sido eso, soy una niña. Alguien con quien él puede jugar – Mi Nyu echó a llorar, presa del nerviosismo - ¿Quién se cree? ¡Le odio!

- No, no le odias – le contradijo Eun Hye, calmadamente.

Sacó los calmantes del cajón, trajo un vaso de agua y le dio dos comprimidos a Mi Nyu. De otra manera, no dormiría en toda la noche y eso sólo la pondría más nerviosa.

- Vamos, acuéstate y descansa. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, cuando estés más tranquila.

Mi Nyu obedeció. Tonto Bon Hwa. Y Koo Boom… sólo quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer por un rato.

* * *

- Deberían sentir vergüenza de ustedes mismos – dijo Eun Hye al volver a donde los chicos estaban.

Los dos sentados y recostados contra la pared, con Soo Kang frente a ellos. Ellos se pararon cuando ella entró.

Eun Hye se puso frente a ellos, y para su sorpresa, le dio una cachetada a cada uno.

- Tuvieron suerte, de que fuéramos nosotros y no mi tío, de lo contrario no habrían vivido para contarlo. Ésta es la primera, y la última vez – dijo, pausadamente, luciendo terrible al decirlo – que hacen pasar a Mi Nyu por algo como esto. Tú, al dejar que ella te viera! No debiste dejar que Sun Hee se te acercara estando solos, en primer lugar- le dijo a Bon Hwa, y él bajó la mirada – y tú, aprovechándote de que ella no estaba bien, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, Koo Boom – éste también miró al suelo. – Y luego vienen a pelear, como si se tratase de dos niños. ¿Ven ese saco de ahí?

Ella señaló al suelo, y ambos asintieron.

- Pues bien, a Mi Nyu les gusta advertir a los demás de lo que ella puede hacer. No quieran ponerme a prueba a mí.

Ésa era la chica que parecía un ángel. No tenía nada de ángel en ese momento, y ellos creyeron cada una de sus palabras.

- Ahora lárguense de esta casa.

- Impresionante – murmuró Soo Kang cuando los dos muchachos se fueron, y miró con más respeto a Eun Hye.

Ella sonrió apenas, porque se sentía muy cansada. Su expresión dura se borró y en ese momento sólo se sentía preocupada.

- Ya avisé a todos que encontramos a Mi Nyu, creí mejor decirles que todo estaba bien y no necesitaban venir.

Eun Hye suspiró.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? Estás muy cansada.

Ella negó.

- Voy a quedarme hoy con Mi Nyu.

Ambos se observaron en silencio por un largo rato.

Sin decir nada, ella se sentó y él se sentó a su lado.

- En este lugar Mi Nyu y yo entrenamos desde niñas. Poca gente lo sabe, pero a mi tía la secuestraron estando aún embarazada, y por esto ella nació antes de tiempo. Mi tío atrapó a los hombres que la secuestraron y bueno… nadie debería meterse con los Song. Cuando Mi Nyu y yo teníamos cinco años y jugábamos en el parque, una camioneta negra paró frente a nosotras y los hombres que bajaron nos metieron dentro. En realidad, pero no llegaron más de dos cuadras. Desde entonces, hemos tenido una vida de lo más normal – ella rió, porque el término "normal" no encajaba muy bien con su estilo de vida, precisamente – pero mi tío insistió en que ambas debíamos ser capaces de defendernos en cualquier circunstancia.

- No lo sabía. Debió ser algo duro.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Incluso fue divertido. Aunque a mi mamá nunca le gustó la idea, ella… a ella le gustaría que simplemente me mantenga apartada, y es lo que hago la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Es por eso que están siempre juntos los cuatro? Solamente se sentían seguros entre ustedes, personas en las que podían confiar sin dudar.

Ella asintió.

- Sí, en parte. Yun Ho, Mi Nyu y Hae Mi son los mejores amigos que podría haber pedido, así que soy una chica afortunada. A veces me da un poco de miedo que todo sea tan bueno para mí.

Entre todas las personas que conocía, Soo Kang estaba seguro que nadie merecía más que Eun Hye ser afortunada.

Ella bostezó y sus ojos le empezaron a resultar pesados. Su cabeza cayó contra el hombro de Soo Kang, evidenciando aún más lo cansada que estaba.

- Lo siento - se disculpó ella apartándose y ruborizándose.

- Hey – dijo él, sonriéndole – no te disculpes. Si estás cansada, recarga tu cabeza en mi hombro, y si tienes frío… - pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola más a él.

- Eres un aprovechado…

* * *

Despertar, para Mi Nyu, fue un dolor de cabeza. Eun Hye llegó para despertarla – prefirió hacerlo ella antes que alguien del servicio, a quien Mi Nyu hubiera echado sin contemplaciones – antes de irse.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó.

Mi Nyu pensó en la noche anterior: Sun Hee besando a Bon Hwa o él besándola a ella, no sabía. Lee Koo Boom besándola y una pelea entre los dos chicos. Un desastre total.

- Estoy bien.

- Perfecto. Porque ayer te fuiste de la fiesta sin decir nada a nadie, preocupaste a tus padres, te desapareciste, y además…

- ¿Además qué?

- Condenaste a muerte a Bon Hwa. La verdad, ahora empiezo a sentirlo por él. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Mi Nyu cerró los ojos con fuerza, y volvió a taparse con las sábanas.

- Demonios.

Seguramente, su papá no dejaría que Bon Hwa se le acercara ni a diez metros de distancia, y ella no estaba segura de querer eso. Aunque hubieran peleado, pero…

- Yo tengo que irme – dijo Eun Hye – veré a Soo Kang antes de clases. Tú todavía tienes tiempo de sobra para alistarte.

- Ah, bien. Gracias. Siento haberte causado tantas molestias.

Eun Hye sonrió.

- Buena suerte.

Mi Nyu deseó tenerla.

* * *

Bon Hwa buscó a Mi Nyu en el colegio, intentando hablar con ella. Lo peor, es que ella llegó con Hae Min y el maldito de Koo Boom. No podía creer que se atreviera a tanto.

A la vez, tenía otro problema: Sun Hee.

- No puedo creer que estés saliendo con Song Mi Nyu – dijo ella, cerrándole el paso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?

- Tú no la quieres, no puedes quererla. Es una niña, ni siquiera es linda, tú necesitas a alguien como yo.

Bon Hwa estaba cansado. La noche anterior, había sido amable y había pagado las consecuencias.

- Nosotros terminamos, Sun Hee. De hecho, aunque no quería recordar esto, fuiste tú la que terminó conmigo. Deberías disculparte, por los problemas que me has ocasionado, pero como no piensas hacerlo, por lo menos apártate de mi camino y déjame en paz. Y una cosa más: Mi Nyu es la chica más linda que he conocido, y es justo todo lo que yo puedo necesitar.

Cerca de ellos, los cinco chicos acababan de bajar las escaleras. Mi Nyu se encontró de frente con Bon Hwa, pero él estaba con Sun Hee, de modo que lo ignoró y siguieron su camino hasta su mesa en el comedor.

Bon Hwa apartó a Sun He con un brazo, porque estaba obstruyendo su camino, y fue hacia donde estaba Mi Nyu, conversando y riendo con los demás.

- Necesitamos hablar – le dijo.

Mi Nyu levantó la vista hacia él.

- No quiero.

- ¿Eres una niña caprichosa? Hablemos.

Eun Hye le dirigió una mirada a Mi Nyu, de "ve y escucha primero", y haciendo caso a su prima, Mi Nyu se levantó.

- Bien – dijo – vamos.

Todas las miradas los seguían, el tema de conversación de todos eran Song Mi Nyu y So Bon Hwa, y cuchicheaban tanto que Yun Ho, irritado, se levantó de la mesa:

- LA PRIMERA PERSONA A LA QUE ESCUCHE HABLAR AHORA, PUEDE CONSIDERAR QUE NO TENDRÁ NADA MÁS QUE DECIR EN SHINHWA NUNCA MÁS.

Bon Hwa y Mi Nyu fueron hacia un pasillo vacío. Primero, se produjo un silencio incómodo.

_**Hay muchas cosas que no pude decir**_

- Yo no tengo nada que decirte – dijo Mi Nyu.

- Yo sí. – Todo esto es increíblemente ridículo.

_**Porque entre las muchas personas de este mundo,**_

_**Yo sólo podía verte a ti**_

- ¿Ridículo? – bufó Mi Nyu enfadada - ¿Te parece ridículo que hayas besado a Sun Hee en una fiesta de nuestra familia? – Porque eso eran todos ellos, aunque tal vez no les unían la sangre, había otro tipo de lazos más profundos – Aun cuando supuestamente éramos novios, ¿acaso nunca terminaste con ella?

_**Nunca has oído esto antes, pero**_

_**No soy alguien que sólo ama a cualquiera que ve**_

- Es ridículo que tengas celos de Sun Hee, porque efectivamente, ella y yo terminamos mucho antes de que yo empezara a salir contigo, y fue ella quien me besó en la fiesta, no pude haberlo previsto – se defendió Bon Hwa – es ridículo que tengas celos de ella, porque desde hace mucho tiempo, tú eres la única persona a la que yo puedo ver, la única que es especial… por eso no puedo soportar verte cerca de Koo Boom.

_**Estoy de pie aquí, ya que sólo te veo a ti**_

- ¿Te molesta que otras personas puedan mirarme a mí? ¿Creíste por un momento que no era lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de alguien más?

_**Después de este amor, realmente no sé qué va a pasar**_

_**Igual que un niño que es así,**_

- Te lo dije, no puedo soportarlo. - él la miró tan intensamente que Mi Nyu se sintió indefensa, desnuda, un chocolate derretido por el calor de sus ojos. Él la abrazó y ella sólo se dejó abrazar - por favor, no digas que "éramos novios". Nosotros no terminamos, porque no pienso dejarte ir. Ya que me has embrujado y no puedo ver a nadie más, tienes que quedarte conmigo.

_**Cálidamente me abrazas en este momento**_

- Bon Hwa…

Él acarició una de sus mejillas. Él ya lo sabía y había sentido miedo de eso, pero luego de esa noche en que fue incapaz de dormir pensando en arreglar las cosas con ella, no sentía más miedo.

- Te amo, Mi Nyu.

Ella abrió los ojos más grandes que nunca, sorprendida. Su corazón saltó y saltó y parecía que no volvería pronto a su lugar.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo. Nunca dos palabras la hicieron tan feliz, y nunca un beso se sintió tan bien como entonces.

- También te amo, Bon Hwa. Te amo demasiado.

Koo Boom se detuvo sólo un momento, y luego decidió que no quería ver eso.

* * *

Hae Min observaba a Eun Hye y Yun Ho disputarse una partida de ajedrez, la cual hasta el momento parecía ganada por Yun Ho.

- Entonces, ¿vas a competir? – preguntó Eun Hye.

Yun Ho acababa de hablar de sus avances, y su condición había vuelto a ser tan buena como antes, tal vez incluso mejor, como Eun Hye había pronosticado tiempo atrás. El campeonato comenzaría pronto, y sería la oportunidad de Yun Ho para demostrar que podía ser un digno rival de Ki Koo.

- Sí.

- Mmm – Eun Hye miró el calendario en su celular – eso será en dos semanas, supongo.

- ¿Tu padre está de acuerdo? – preguntó Hae Min.

- Ya que competiré – dijo él – no espera menos que verme ganar. Así que no tengo muchas alternativas.

- No te preocupes – Eun Hye le sonrió – estaremos contigo, ¡claro que vas a ganar!

A ella le alegraba saber que él tenía algo que le entusiasmaba, y que su amistad volvía a funcionar. Al menos, necesitaba creer eso. Mientras creyera algo, esa sería la verdad.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Lee Koo Boom? – preguntó Hae Min, ya que sentía el espacio vacío que dejaban los comentarios del chico.

- Ni idea – dijo Eun Hye – pero aquí vuelve Mi Nyu.

Hae Min se volteó hacia su amiga castaña. Estaba ansiosa por saber lo que había pasado entre ella y su hermano.

* * *

Las clases acabaron, y el tema de conversación entre ellos y para todos los demás en el colegio, era la reconciliación de Mi Nyu y Bon Hwa. Al parecer estaban mejor que nunca, ya que él la esperaba en las escaleras para recogerla. Mi Nyu miró a sus amigos como pidiendo permiso para irse.

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Yun Ho.

- ¡Adelante! – exclamó Hae Min, empujándola para que fuera junto a su hermano – ustedes vayan, de todos modos yo llevaré a Boong Jo y pasaremos a buscar a Ying Hee de su colegio.

- ¿Son tan cercanos? – Yun Ho enarcó una ceja, y Eun Hye aguantó la risa.

Hae Min se sonrojó. Pero inmediatamente volteó a ver a Koo Boom, que estaba muy silencioso. Ese habría sido el momento justo en el que él hacía un comentario simpático.

Yun Ho y Eun Hye también se dieron cuenta de ello.

- Hola.

Soo Kang apareció frente a los chicos, sorprendiendo a Eun Hye. Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Vienes conmigo? – preguntó, extendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Hasta pronto, Eun Hye! – se despidió Hae Min sonriente, empujándola hacia Soo Kang de la misma forma en la que había hecho antes con Mi Nyu.

- N-nos vemos… - dijo Eun Hye, tomando la mano de Soo Kang que se cerró cálidamente sobre la de ella.

- Eso nos deja sólo a nosotros tres. – dijo Yun Ho, viendo a Eun Hye irse con _ese_.

- Bueno, como dije, allá está Boong Jo – sus dos amigos la miraron acusadoramente – y que quede claro que nosotros somos amigos, nada más.

- Como digas – le concedió Yun Ho.

Y la chica se fue también.

- ¿Puedes creer que hasta hace poco, tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para librarme de ellas? – Yun Ho musitó, y luego sonrió – Las chicas crecen y se van.

Koo Boom seguía en el mundo denominado Mi Nyu. Yun Ho no olvidaba que, hacía muy poco, su amigo le había soportado cuando él estaba mal por Eun Hye. Si no hubiera sido por él y sus duras pero ciertas palabras, no estaría ahora intentando conservar la amistad.

- Sé que te gustaría regodearte en la nube del rechazo – siguió Yun Ho – pero olvídate de eso, vamos a sacar esas cosas de tu cabeza. EN mi casa hay una mesa de villar y una barra libre.

Koo Boom sonrió.

- Lo que el doctor me recetaría si fuera a consultar.

* * *

Eun Hye bajó de la moto de Soo Kang.

Habían pasado por su casa primero, y él hasta había conversado un rato con Seok Joong y Ji Hoo, mientras ella se preparaba para ir al club.

Ahora estaban frente a la casa de él, y ella cayó en cuenta de que nunca había estado ahí antes. Y para qué mentir, sentía miedo.

- ¿Vamos?

Él volvió a tomarle de la mano, pero ella no se movió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó entonces él.

Lo dejó salir sin problema.

- ¿Y si no les gusto a tus padres?

Y todo lo que Soo Kang hizo, fue reírse.

- ¿Es en serio? – Era el miedo más ridículo que ella podía tener – Ellos ya están encantados contigo. De hecho, se sienten muy orgullosos de que tenga una novia como tú, me hacen sentir como una de esas chicas arribistas.

Eun Hye rió a carcajadas. Él tiró una vez más de su mano, y Eun Hye caminó detrás de él.

La casa de Soo Kang era amplia, elegante y moderna. Aún así, era difícil que ella pudiera ser impresionada por algo alguna vez, luego de acostumbrarse a la casa de Yun Ho.

Esa casa le gustó. Y enseguida, la madre de Soo Kang la recibió con la mayor de las sonrisas, y Eun Hye supo que era cierto lo que Soo Kang le dijo: estaban encantados con ella.

Incluso Hee Jin jugó una partida de ajedrez con ella mientras Soo Kang se cambiaba para ir al club, donde tenían una presentación.

Las presentaciones se habían extendido a más días a la semana ya que un montón de gente iba sólo a verles a ellos.

Eun Hye ganó.

- Jaque mate.

- ¡Unnie!

Ella sonrió.

- Pero eres muy buena. Deberías ir a mi casa, y te enseñaría unos movimientos más. A Seok Joong también le gustaría tener otra persona con quién competir.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me invitas a ir a tu casa?

- Por supuesto. Es más, este mismo sábado vendré a buscarte y nos divertiremos muchísimo.

A Soo Kang le encantaba ver cómo todo ese encanto y amabilidad eran tan naturales en ella, no tenía que fingir para ser la princesa del cuento, porque ya lo era.

-Es un gran plan, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

_**Aunque algún día tu nombre podría convertirse en un extraño**_

_**Mi corazón recordará todos los recuerdos**_

No era un viernes de club, pero aún así Mi Nyu y Bon Hwa fueron juntos.

_**Aunque una dolorosa separación se interpone entre nosotros**_

_**No vamos a pensar que es hoy**_

Esa noche, parecía que todos decidieron ir por su cuenta. Ying Hee se había vuelto enseguida fanática de The Shadow, no porque Eun Hye fuera cercana a ella, sino porque le encantaba su música.

Como la casualidad se empeñaba en aparecer, chocó con alguien, y se lamentó de su estupidez. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio que esa persona era Yun Ho, y también se sintió aliviada. No tendría que disculparse.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se extrañó Yun Ho.

Ciertamente, la hermana de Boong Jo no parecía ser de las que frecuentara esos lugares, ni siquiera de las que salían de noche.

- Escuchando su música – dijo, señalando a Eun Hye, que tocaba la guitarra – cuando los escucho, me siento mucho mejor.

Era lo mismo que Koo Boom le dijo a él, por más tonto que sonara, y por eso estaban allí.

- ¿Qué podría haberte hecho sentir mal a ti?

_**Porque entre las muchas personas en este mundo**_

_**Yo sólo podía verte a ti**_

_**Estoy de pie aquí, ya que sólo te veo a ti**_

Ying Hee se calló por un momento, ya que su pasado no tan lejano no era algo de lo que le apeteciera hablar. Pero Yun Ho recodó que ella le dijera algo esa noche, cuando él vio a Eun Hye besando a Soo Kang, algo sobre el amor.

_**Después de este amor, realmente no sé lo que va a pasar**_

_**Igual que un niño que siempre es así**_

_**Cálidamente me abrazas en este momento**_

También Hae Min fue sola. No esperaba que descubrieran su secreto, saliendo sin ninguna compañía para poder pensar en soledad y escuchar un poco de música.

A veces, la soledad era una buena compañía, pensaba ella.

_**Ahora que no estoy sola**_

_**Sólo tú quien ha venido a mí de aquel lugar**_

_**Sólo tú eres mi todo**_

Mi Nyu y Bon Hwa se cruzaron con Sun Hee. Ella se había acercado con toda la intención de ser notada por ellos.

- Ah, disculpen. – dijo, sonriendo levemente sonrojada – Mi Nyu-ah, Bon Hwa. Te ves realmente guapo hoy.

Mi Nyu pensó que esa chica era realmente idiota, quería decirle unas cuantas palabras, pero no quería armar una escena. Bon Hwa la sintió tensa a su lado y la abrazó con más fuerza por la cintura.

- Qué suerte. Es porque estoy muy bien acompañado, y no quiero que mi novia me deje por nadie mejor.

Miró a Mi Nyu y le sonrió, tan encantador y tranquilo que a Mi Nyu se le olvidó todo su enfado. Estaba segura de tener su amor, algo que nadie más podría decir.

_**Después de este amor, realmente no sé lo que va a pasar**_

_**Igual que un niño que siempre es así**_

_**Cálidamente ¿me abrazarás más cerca?**_

_**Cerca**_

_**Más cálido**_

_**Me abrazarás.**_

Por el momento, todo estaba bien.

* * *

_**- Esto – dijo él tirando la revista sobre la mesa. Eun Hye miró la portada, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. - ¿Puedes explicármelo?**_

_**- Yo… te juro que no es verdad.**_

_**Pero él no la escuchó.**_

_**- Oppa, vamos al parque, ¿sí? – la chica tiró del brazo de Boong Jo separándolo de Hae Min.**_

_**- Esto…**_

_**- No puedes decirme que no – dijo ella sonriendo – además, si vienes, tal vez te dé un beso.**_

_**Era la chica más irritante que Hae Min había conocido nunca.**_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: CELOS.**_

**Escribiré un capítulo completo sobre un solo personaje, como un bonus. ¿Cuál eligen?**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, comenten. Si no les pareció suficiente, de todas maneras comenten. Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Este capítulo va sobre todo sobre Yun Ho. Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, ya está casi terminado. Gracias por comentar y seguir mostrando su apoyo! **

**Las niñas no son tan problemáticas… a veces.**

- Oppa, yo quiero ESA muñeca.

- Pero… - Yun Ho rogaba a si mismo que ella aceptara - ¿No prefieres que vayamos a comprar otra? Mira, en esa tienda…

- ¡NO! – chilló ella, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que todas las personas alrededor lo vieran como si fuera un malvado - ¡Yo quiero ESA muñeca! – se empecinó – tráemela.

Yun Ho odiaba a las niñas.

* * *

_- Oppa, oppa – Eun Hye venía junto a él llorando._

_- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó él molesto._

_Esa niña nunca lo dejaría en paz. En verdad no la soportaba. Venía llorando, porque seguramente algo le habría hecho Mi Nyu y Hae Min, esas niñas que eran todavía más insoportables. Odiaba que sus padres le hicieran pasar tanto tiempo con ellas: como si no fuera suficiente las vacaciones, ahora también en la escuela, los habían puesto en una misma clase._

_- Hae Min y Mi Nyu me han quitado mi muñeca nueva. _

_- ¿Por qué no te compras una nueva?_

_Los ojos de Eun Hye se pusieron llorosos de nuevo, pero ella se mordió los labios y se dio vuelta._

_- Perdón, oppa._

_Inmediatamente, se sintió culpable. Suspiró, ¿por qué tenía que hacerse él cargo de los problemas de unas niñas? _

_Insoportables._

_Y de repente, Eun Hye no insistía en que la ayudara, se preguntaba por qué. Entonces recordó, que hacía un mes ella había llegado presumiendo la muñeca que su bisabuelo le había traído de los Estados Unidos. Era esa muñeca._

_¿Por qué tenía él que sentirse culpable?_

_- Espera aquí – le dijo a Eun Hye._

_La niña se le quedó mirando mientras él iba a buscar el coche deportivo a batería que le había regalado su padre hace unos días. Era su juguete preferido, porque podía andar el él por toda la mansión; por eso, no dejó que las niñas se acercaran antes, aunque ellas quisieran subirse en él también._

_Pero sus padres todavía le podían comprar otro, o hacer mas regalos. Mi Nyu y Hae Min seguramente ni siquiera recordaban que la muñeca fue un regalo del bisabuelo de Eun Hye para su nieta, un poco antes de morir._

_- Mi Nyu, Hae Min, ¿quieren pasear en el coche? – preguntó, teniéndose que armar de un gran valor para hacer eso. Ojalá Eun Hye fuera al menos agradecida – Se lo presto para una vuelta._

_Los ojos de las niñas brillaron._

_- ¡Yo primero, oppa! – exclamó Hae Min. Mi Nyu la siguió, y la muñeca fue dejada en el suelo._

_Yun Ho la recogió y se la pasó a Eun Hye._

_- Toma. Las cosas que son preciadas para nosotros, tenemos que cuidarlas bien._

_- Gracias, oppa. – Eun Hye abrazó la muñeca, y sonrió – eres el mejor chico del mundo._

_- Soy el único que conoces, tonta._

_Eun Hye miró a las otras niñas, que conducían el coche por el patio._

_- No te preocupes, oppa. SI ellas chocan, yo jugaré contigo para que no te aburras._

_- ¿Y a qué sabrás jugar tú? Eres una niña._

_- Puedo jugar cualquier cosa, oppa. Seré incluso mejor que Koo Boom-oppa._

_Yun Ho miró a la niña evaluándola._

_El tonto de Koo Boom venía por vacaciones y luego se iba, de nuevo él se quedaba solo con las insoportables. Si al menos de verdad Eun Hye fuera buena en algo más que para llorar…_

_Resultó que sí. Desde los juegos infantiles, hasta jugar al tenis o practicar tiro al blanco – esto con Mi Nyu, que era incluso mejor – Eun Hye supo seguirlo en todo. Y se convirtió en la mejor amiga que él pudo haber tenido._

* * *

Se trataba de decirle a su padre que participaría en el campeonato de tenis. Para su padre, los negocios eran más importantes. Estaba bien que él participara de vez en cuando, y dejara en claro que era el mejor, pero sólo como algo extra, de ningún modo debía ser una prioridad en su vida.

Por eso, no fue tan grave cuando el año anterior, se quebró la muñeca en el accidente de motocicleta. Había sido su culpa, después de todo: la magnífica idea de mostrarle a Eun Hye lo bien que podía conducir. Tuvieron la suerte de que en su ruta se atravesara un conductor ebrio, y él volcó la motocicleta antes de chocar con él.

Nunca se hubiera perdonado si a Eun Hye le hubiera pasado algo. Desde entonces, nunca se les ocurrió hacer un paseo como ese, y Yun Ho estuvo seguro de que Eun Hye nunca volvería a subirse a una motocicleta.

Ese conductor, por otra parte, quedó hundido en su miseria, deseando nunca haber salido ese día.

- Adelante.

- Padre.

Joon Pyo arqueó una ceja.

- Supongo que hay una razón para que vengas aquí tan temprano.

Yun Ho iba a responder, pero su padre se adelantó.

- De hecho, es bueno que hayas venido. Tengo una entrevista con un importante inversionista americano, y él estará aquí muy pronto.

- ¿En qué podría ayudar yo?

- Bueno – esa expresión calculadora de su padre no era buena – John Park tiene una hija, Mary, de cinco años. Su hermana aún no ha llegado y su padre la trae consigo, así que sería una buena idea si la cuidaras mientras su padre y yo arreglamos nuestros asuntos.

Fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Yun Ho se quedó mirando a su padre incrédulo.

- Hay miles de empleados competentes que pueden hacer eso.

- ¿Y dejar a la hija de un importante inversionista en manos de cualquier empleado?

Eso no era algo que su padre diría normalmente, así que él esperó.

- Sé lo que viniste a decirme – dijo Joon Pyo – que piensas competir de nuevo. Y tú conoces mi opinión al respecto.

- Es importante para mí.

- Es está bien – asintió su padre – pero le darás igual importancia a la empresa de nuestra familia, el legado de tus abuelos y bisabuelos. Si quieres que te apoye, demuéstrame qué eres capaz de soportar.

- ¿Una niña? ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu prueba?

Joon Pyo sonrió.

- Si, una niñita. Espero que puedas con eso sin pedir auxilio.

Como si los hubieran convocado, John Park entró, acompañado de su secretario y de su hija Mary: una niña rubia, de ojos negros y una sonrisa que asustaba. Al menos, eso le pareció a Yun Ho.

* * *

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, oppa?

Yun Ho la miró desde arriba.

- No sé. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Tener que cuidar a una niña le traía desagradables recuerdos.

Mary sonrió, encantada por tener la opción de elegir.

- ¡Vamos a tomar un helado! ¡Quiero un helado!

Ella abrazaba su muñeca con fuerza: una muñeca de pelo castaño lacio, de enormes ojos azules. No la soltó mientras se subía al auto de un salto, y Yun Ho se preguntaba cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño podía ser la reserva de tanta energía.

"¡Vamos a McDonalds!" "Yo quiero una cajita feliz" "No ésa, yo quiero otra"

"Vamos al parque de diversiones"

Él estaba fastidiado, pero por supuesto que podía hacerlo. La aprobación de su padre lo valía. De hecho, hasta era barato.

Pensó en lo que estaría haciendo Eun Hye a esas horas, un sábado. Seguramente estaría con Soo Kang, pensó apretando los puños.

No sentía que se hubiera rendido realmente respecto a ella, ni siquiera intentaba dejar de quererla. Pero Eun Hye parecía realmente feliz, y él no podía oponerse a verla sonriendo, porque antes que nada, ellos habían sido amigos desde niños, y él siempre había tratado de mantenerla sonriendo. Sin saberlo, él fue causante de su tristeza y lo menos que podía hacer era proteger la felicidad que ella tenía en ese momento.

Miró una foto de ellos dos, tomada hacía ya algún tiempo, en aquella cita que tuvieron. Ella sonreía abrazada a él. Ambos sonreían. Y ella era la chica más linda del mundo.

Si ella pudo quererlo de esa manera, y todavía – estaba seguro – lo quería de alguna forma, y si él la quería, ¿por qué no podía ser… Ella era su alma gemela.

- ¿Quién es esa chica, oppa? ¿Es tu novia? – preguntó Mary, que estiraba el cuello para ver la foto.

- No, no es mi novia – respondió él enfadado, guardando la foto. – Es mi amiga.

- Es muy linda. – dijo Mary, - como una muñeca. Pero mi hermana Susy es más linda.

- ¿Por qué no está tu hermana aquí contigo?

- Ella estudia en la escuela, y casi no viene nunca – Mary contó con tristeza, pero enseguida se animó – por eso me regaló esta muñeca, igualita a ella, para que me cuide cuando ella no está. ¿Y tu novia por qué no está contigo?

- Dije que no es mi novia – aunque deseaba poder decir que sí lo era. Tampoco dijo que no estaba con él porque seguramente estaba con su novio.

- Oppa, vamos a tomar un helado.

- ¿Otra vez? Tú te convertirás en un helado por ti misma.

- Yo quiero un helado.

- Está bien, vamos.

* * *

- Suelta tu muñeca por lo menos para tomar el helado.

- Pero…

- No se va a desaparecer si lo dejas a un lado.

Mary hizo caso.

La mesera que trajo los helados era una chica torpe, de la edad de Yun Ho, que se le quedó mirando embobada y tropezó con la mesa, echándolo todo.

- Fíjate en lo que haces – dijo Yun Ho – ve a traer más, antes de que me queje con el dueño de este lugar.

- S-sí, señor.

Cerca de allí, una señora estaba con su hija, una niña de la misma edad de Mary, pero que parecía mucho más malcriada.

Mary se terminó todo el helado en minutos. En serio, ¿la niña tenía sólo cinco años? ¿Dónde podía caber todo ese helado dentro de ella? Le recordó a Mi Nyu, y pensó que entre ellas dos podrían acabar con una heladería completa.

- ¿Y mi muñeca?

Yun Ho ya se levantaba cuando la voz alarmada de Mary le hizo girarse y comprobar que la preciosa muñeca de la niña ya no estaba en su lugar.

- ¿Mi muñeca? ¡No está! – Mary miraba debajo de los asientos y al no ver nada, los ojos se le aguaron, llenándose de lágrimas en segundos.

- Espera, le preguntaré a la mesera.

Hizo un gesto a la misma chica torpe de hace rato, y ella llegó junto a él corriendo.

- ¿De casualidad viste una muñeca cerca de nuestra mesa? Es de la niña, estaba a su lado en su asiento.

- Bueno, una muy linda en el suelo… pero la hija de la señora que estaba allí la recogió. Acaban de salir de aquí.

- Espérame aquí – le dijo a la niña y salió corriendo, buscando por todos lados a la mujer que no podía estar lejos.

Sin embargo, no estaba por ningún lado. Caminó por medio parque sin encontrarlas.

- ¡Y mi muñeca? – preguntó Mary, todavía sentada en su lugar cuando él entró.

- No la encontré, disculpa.

Pero la cara inocente de Mary se transformó, y Yun Ho, por experiencia, adivinó lo que se vendría.

- Oppa, yo quiero ESA muñeca.

- Pero… - Yun Ho rogaba a si mismo que ella aceptara - ¿No prefieres que vayamos a comprar otra? Mira, en esa tienda…

- ¡NO! – chilló ella, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que todas las personas alrededor lo vieran como si fuera un malvado - ¡Yo quiero ESA muñeca! – se empecinó – tráemela.

- Ya la busqué y no la encontré.

- ¡Busca otra vez!

Yun Ho suspiró. ¿Y si ya habían salido del parque?

- Ven.

De nuevo cruzaron todo el parque, sin encontrarlas, y Mary ya empezaba a llorar.

- Es la muñeca de S-susy, ¡yo quiero mi muñeca!

- Espera, te prometo que vamos a encontrarla.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, lo prometo.

* * *

Yun Ho pagó al encargado de los anuncios para que lo dejara usar el micrófono, que tenía conexión con todos os parlantes en el parque. En cada pantalla, apareció su rostro. Si la mujer y la niña todavía estaban allí, tendrían que verle.

- Hola a todos. Estoy aquí, con esta pequeña amiga mía – alzó a Mary hasta donde la cámara podía grabarla, para que también la vieran a ella. – y acaba de perder algo muy valioso para ella, una muñeca que le ha regalado alguien importante para ella. Cuando estábamos en la heladería, alguien debió pensar por equivocación que estaba abandonada y la tomó. Por eso quiero pedir a esa niña, y a esa madre, que por favor nos la devuelvan. Debido a que es tan valiosa para nosotros, estaremos muy agradecidos con ustedes; por favor, estaremos aquí en la entrada sur, esperándoles. Gracias.

Yun Ho miró a Mary, y la sacudió levemente con el codo, para que hablara.

- Por favor, devuélvanme a Susy, ¿sí?

Ambos se sentaron.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Mary.

- Esperamos.

- ¿Por qué no ofreciste una recompensa?

Yun Ho miró, y sonrió levemente.

- Apelo al buen corazón de las personas.

Mary cruzó los brazos, y empezó a contar en voz baja, mientras los minutos pasaban.

- Debiste haber ofrecido una recompensa. No me van a traer mi muñeca.

- Confía en mí – dijo Yun Ho. Él sabía que si ofrecía dinero habría una cola de personas, tratando de engañarles, lo que sería peor.

Finalmente, una mujer y su hija llegaron, y Yun Ho las reconoció enseguida. La mujer parecía muy avergonzada.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo, agachando la cabeza – no me di cuenta de que esta niña… en fin. So Rae, devuélvele a la niña su muñeca.

So Rae se veía como si hubiera llorado mucho, pero le entregó la muñeca a Mary.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Yun Ho, sintiéndose aliviado. Hacía media hora que esperaban, y ya no creía que nadie viniera. Un hombre llegó, trayéndole lo que había pedido – So Rae, toma – él le entregó una caja – esto es para ti, por favor no llores más.

So Rae abrió la caja, y se encontró con una muñeca nueva. Enseguida sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

- Yun Ho-oppa, eres el mejor – decía Mary de nuevo, cuando ya estaban de regreso en las oficinas de ShinHwa. – Eres el mejor chico del mundo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Yun Ho sonriendo.

- De verdad, quiero tener un hermano como tú. Yun Ho-oppa- ¿No quieres ser el novio de mi hermana mayor?

- No creo que resulte.

- Pero mi hermana es muy bonita. Es bonita como tu amiga.

- Mary, ¿otra vez la misma historia? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me busques novio?

Ambos, Mary y Yun Ho, miraron a la chica que se acercaba a ellos, junto con el padre de Yun Ho y el señor Park.

Era igual a la muñeca, con el pelo castaño largo y sedoso, y unos ojos azules enormes, que le daban un aspecto tierno. Parecía más joven, pero debía tener la edad de Yun Ho por lo menos.

- ¿Entonces tú eres Susy? – preguntó Yun Ho.

- Sí, mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Goo Yun Ho.

- Sí, es un placer.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar hoy de mi hermana.

- ¡Esto es perfecto! – exclamó el señor Park – Tu hijo es un muchacho de carácter, Joon Pyo.

- Mary no se comporta bien con cualquiera – agregó Susy sonriendo – pero parece que Yun Ho le cae bien.

Yun Ho miró a su padre.

- Parece que sí – dijo éste sonriendo a su hijo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mr. Park, ¿Le he contado que Yun Ho es un campeón de tenis? La próxima semana tendrá una competencia, y si usted continúa en Corea sería un placer que vaya a ver el juego. Le aseguro que será algo digno de ver.

* * *

_Eun Hye venía corriendo con un paquete en las manos._

_- Oppa, oppa!_

_- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Si corres así, te vas a caer._

_- te traje galletas, oppa. Son de chocolate, tus favoritas._

_Él miró desconfiado._

_- ¿Quién las preparó?_

_Eun Hye bajó la mirada._

_- Yo..._

_- ¿En serio? ¿y qué pasa si no saben bien?_

_- Te aseguro que son deliciosas. Pero si no quieres, me las llevaré._

_Él le arrebató el paquete._

_- Dámelo, ya que lo preparaste._

_Eun Hye sonrió de nuevo._

_- Y entremos adentro, que va a llover._

El celular de Yun Ho sonó.

- Hola, Yun Ho.

- Eun Hye, ¿cómo estás?

- Adivina qué, Mi Nyu me ha dejado plantada porque salió con Bon Hwa. Tengo una película y galletas, y está por llover.

Yun Ho sonrió.

- En veinte minutos estaré allí.


End file.
